The Winding Road
by BelovedMaeve
Summary: A series of one-shots focusing on Lena and Stef and their relationships with one another, and their children. Pre-pilot.
1. Back to School Shopping

**Ch. 1: Back to School Shopping**

_Author's Notes: This really is an amazing show. I am planning on doing a series of one-shots of the family, pre-pilot. I want to focus on the moms and their relationships with their kids and with one another. They won't be in chronological order because when I get an idea, I'll add to it._

When Lena suggested she take Brandon school shopping she expected Stef insist on accompanying them. The look of relief on Stef's face was comical. "Oh my G-d, thank you," Stef said, giving her partner a bone-crushing hug.

Lena was a little surprised. "You mean you don't want to take him?" she asked. "Not at all? It's first grade."

Stef rolled her eyes theatrically. "You mean go to the place where there thousands of children and their crazy mothers? The whining? The yelling? No, Love, I think I can miss that."

Lena chuckled. As an assistant vice principal and former teacher she had a great deal of experience with back-to-school sales. They didn't scare her. The best time to go was in the late evening. But since Brandon wanted to be included on this little trip, she knew she would have to brave the crowd.

Brandon prattled excitedly in the car. He had his school list clenched in his hands as he eagerly read off each item, proud to show-off his reading skills. Lena nodded in all the right places, mentally eliminating some items and adding others. Before they left the car she gave Brandon strict instructions to stay by her side at all times. If he wanted to go somewhere, he needed to tell her where he was going was going. _Then_ he might be allowed to go independently (still within sight and/or hearing range though).

He nodded seriously and agreed knowing his mother would have similar requirements.

When they entered the store's front doors, they found it was as full as she had feared. Brandon, who could become shy sometimes in crowds, moved a little closer to her.

"All right kiddo," she said. "Let's start with the clothes and then we'll get the school supplies last."

He scowled a little, but she decided to ignore it. She knew that he would be worn out after looking for new clothes. Shopping for the school supplies would perk him up and they could end this trip on a good note.

They managed to pick out several pairs of pants, jeans, and long and short sleeve shirts. The little boy decided he really needed the Sponge Bob Squarepants underwear, so they got that too. The clothes were piled into the cart and they moved toward the changing rooms.

Brandon willingly tried on the clothes with a minimum of grumbling. Lena promised him that the faster he tried on clothes, the quicker they would get to the "real" school supply shopping. They were momentarily stymied by an ill fitting pair of pants.

"Lena," she heard her son's little voice.

"Yes," she responded distractedly as she used her Palm Pilot to check the time for her dentist appointment tomorrow.

"These pants don't fit. I've tried and tried but I think if I try much harder I'm going to break the zipper," the sounds from inside the dressing room indicated that he was continuing to yank at the clothing.

"Don't do that," Lena warned. "I'll go and get another pair. You stay here and try on the jeans and the shirts. Stay in the dressing room, Brandon. I'll be back in a few minutes." She paused, waiting for his reply.

"Okay," he responded, voice muffled by a shirt he was pulling over his head.

Lena moved swiftly to the boy's clothing section. She looked through the pants quickly and found a pair that was the right color and the right size. As she moved towards the dressing rooms, she was stopped by an eager voice.

"Ms. Adams! Ms. Adams!"

She turned towards the voice and put on a pleasant smile. "Mrs. Collins. Andrew," she said cordially.

"I can't believe you're here…in the same store as me!" Andrew said with wide eyes. "What are _you_ doing _here_?"

Lena and Mrs. Collins shared a look of amusement. "I don't actually live at the school Andrew," she assured him. "It just seems like I do."

Mrs. Collins laughed. "He's really looking forward to returning to Anchor Beach. You have such a wonderful program there. His father and I are so pleased with how well he's doing."

Lena nodded. It was always nice to hear compliments, even if you _were_ in a hurry. "Andrew's a good boy," she said honestly. "We always enjoy seeing his smiling face." She glanced over at the dressing rooms quickly. "Unfortunately I have to get going. My son's trying on clothes." She directed the next comment to Mrs. Collins. "I'll see next week at Parents' Night, right?"

Mrs. Collins nodded enthusiastically but then stopped her with a hand on her arm "I just have a quick question."

Lena glanced again at the boys' dressing room, mentally rolling her eyes. There was almost always _one last question_. She nodded her head pleasantly. "Go ahead," she invited.

As Mrs. Collins grilled her about the second-grade curriculum and the program reviews the staff had conducted, she nodded and responded to each point in a professional and precise manner. When Mrs. Collins segued into the new National Math Standards, Lena politely informed her that they would go over it, _in detail_ at Parents' Night. Mrs. Collins and Andrew left with pleased smiles on their faces. Lena sighed internally. Another day another satisfied parent. The difficult part of being a teacher in the community was that you were a _teacher_ in the _community_. Each foray into the neighborhood meant the prospect of encountering students and their families in any possible place or circumstance.

When she reached the boys' dressing room, she tapped on the door. "Brandon," she said. "Sorry I'm late baby. I have new pants." There was no response. She knocked harder. "Brandon?" Hearing continued silence, she opened the door. The clothes they had chosen were piled on the chair haphazardly, but Brandon was nowhere to be found.

She stepped out into the hallway. "Brandon?" she called loudly. No response. She walked nervously up to the red-haired dressing room attendant. "Did you see the boy I came here with?" she asked. "He's just a little boy. Six years old. He has brown hair, blue eyes."

The older woman shook her head. "I remember him coming in with you, but I don't remember seeing him come out," she paused to look around the dressing room area, as if she could see what Lena missed. "We got pretty busy for a while. Lots of people coming in and out. I didn't have my eyes on the exit the whole time," she shrugged half-apologetically.

Lena nodded her understanding and began to move swiftly through the boys clothing section. "Brandon!" she called. She maintained her calm façade but was inwardly apprehensive. She knew the most likely outcome was that she would find him wandering. But if you watched the news or read the newspapers you couldn't help but have horrible stories of kidnapping in your head, or know about all the tragedies that could befall young child. "Brandon!" she shouted again. She closed her eyes, desperately listening for his voice. All she could hear was the clamor of other parents and their children. She felt the beginnings of real panic in her heart. She leaned against a wall, taking a deep breath. Whether it was a lull in the noise, or coincidence, she heard his voice.

"I can't find my mom," he said urgently. "I've been looking and looking."

Lena heard the murmur of an adult voice, trying to soothe him but she could already see him.

"Brandon!" she exclaimed in a voice that was both stern and relieved.

He turned spun towards her immediately and ran into her arms. "Mama!" he called out in relief.

She held him tightly to her for a moment, then drew him slightly from her to hold him by his arms. She glared at his penitent face. "I told you to stay in the dressing room," she scolded. "You were told _not_ to leave. What were you thinking?"

His lower lip poked forward a little. "You were taking a long time," he wailed. "I went to see where you were. Then I…then I kinda got lost…" his little voice trailed off.

"We _will_ talk about this later," she warned with one last hug. She stood up to see the sales clerk staring at them. "You're his mother?" the tattooed woman inquired suspiciously.

"Yes," she said gratefully. "Thank you so much for finding him."

The other woman exchanged a look with a muscular, male coworker. "Umm, can we have ID or something," she asked.

Lena frowned. "What? Why!?"

Again that look. Then the man spoke up. "You know. To show that you're really his mother."

Lena took a breath, closing her eyes and seeing what they observed. A little blue-eyed, brown haired white boy with a black woman. Not a nanny. Irritation rankled. "You heard him call me mom," she said evenly.

Now the looks exchanged were uncomfortable and she could see them starting to back down.

Brandon looked anxiously between the adults. "She's my other mom," he said. "I live with my moms."

Now the look that was exchanged was one that was very clear. It was disapproval. Maybe even disgust. Without a word, both clerks turned their backs and walked away.

Lena bit her tongue but refused to add to Brandon's anxiety by calling them out on their behavior. There was a time and a place for education. She knew that better than anyone. Right now she wanted to finish shopping, and get her son home.

She grasped Brandon's hand firmly and took them back to the boys clothing section. Lena knew she was radiating disapproval. Brandon was uncommonly meek as they finished buying clothes and then went on to buy his school supplies.

As they drove away from the store parking lot, Brandon spoke up from the back seat. "Are you going to tell Mommy I was bad for you?" he asked tentatively.

Lena sighed, "Brandon, you aren't bad. You made some bad choices today. But I'm not going to keep any secrets from your mother. That's not the way we work." She watched as his little shoulders slumped. "I know you weren't trying to misbehave," she continued. "You were worried. Next time you need to do what I say, no matter what, and stay where you're supposed to be. Do you understand me?"

"Uh-huh," she could see him nod vigorously from the rear-view mirror.

"Alright then. We're good," she smoothly changed lanes as she switched music stations.

Brandon's smile was relieved. They listened quietly for a few minutes as the classical music station switched from a Bach's Concerto to Tchaikovsky.

"Lena?" questioned Brandon.

"What is it baby?" she asked.

"Why didn't those people believe you when you said you were my mom?"

Many people thought that children didn't notice what wasn't right in front of them. Lena was not one of those people. But she had hoped in this case, that Brandon hadn't paid attention to the store clerks. "Well sweetie," she said, "It's because we don't look alike."

She saw his frown in the rear view mirror. "I don't look a lot like mommy either," he said. "She has blonde hair and brown eyes and I have brown hair and blue eyes."

Lena didn't bother to list the myriad of ways she saw Brendan in Stef. Their smiles, the way they looked when they were listening intently, their instinct for kindness… So many things that marked them as mother and son. But that wasn't really the point. "Our skin colors are different," she said. "A lot of families have similar skin color. That's what people are used to." This was certainly familiar territory for her. When she was with her mom and dad, they would still get looks, but they fit together as a unit. It was okay when she and her mother together. For many, Black was Black. Going on trips to the store or to a restaurant with only her father, when it was just the two of them, was a lot different. She was younger than Brandon when she realized how many strange looks they received. And it didn't stop with just looks. People would actually confront her father, asking what he was doing with her.

When she was old enough to become indignant about this, her father would encourage her to see it in the best light. "They're probably thinking I could be a danger to you Lena," he said. "If people are looking on a barely superficial level, we don't seem to match. For all they know…I could've kidnapped you."

"Maybe they should look more than on the outside," she grumbled, not even aware that her slouch and the frown on her face matched his exactly.

His smile was both pleased and indulgent. "That they should, sweetheart," he said with a gentle touch. "All we can do is educate people. The ones that are willing to listen will learn and the others… may never be ready."

She was brought out of her reverie by Brandon. "We're just a little different," he said. "Like having two moms is a little different."

"That's true," she said.

"But being different's okay, right?" he asked.

"What you think?" she asked, giving him the chance to say what he thought.

He thought for less then a minute. "Diffrent's okay," he said firmly. "I miss living with mommy _and_ daddy, but I want to live with you too Lena. I love you an awful lot."

"I love you too Brandon," she said sincerely.

They drove home.


	2. Will We Ever Find the Time?

_Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Writing about the Foster's early years is fun. I wanted to try the time shortly after Mariana and Jesús had come to the family. While I have no doubt Lena and Stef (and Brandon!)were happy to have the twins, integrating new family members can be difficult. Finding time with you wife or partner, can be even more of a challenge_.

**Ch. 2: Will we Ever Find the Time?**

"Jesús where's your backpack?"

Jesús glanced around the kitchen curiously, as if willing it to magically appear. "I don't remember."

"Well find it, okay?" Stef said. "We have to leave in like two minutes. Mariana, Love, are you ready?"

The little girl nodded silently.

"Okay then, help your brother," Stef requested.

Obediently Mariana hopped down from the chair and industriously scanned the kitchen. Finding nothing she headed for the living room.

Brandon pulled a paper from his backpack. "Mom can you sign this? I need it for the field trip tomorrow."

"Why am I just seeing this now?" asked Stef.

"I forgot?" said Brendan tentatively.

Stef sighed in irritation and held out one hand snapping her fingers impatiently. "Okay. C'mon, let's go," she said. She quickly signed the form and handed it back to him.

Lena appeared in the kitchen, holding Jesús's backpack. "Somebody missing something?" she asked.

"Thanks Lena," said Jesús who had been spinning Hot Wheels cars off the kitchen table.

"All right. Mariana, Jesús go get in the car. We're leaving right now," Stef ordered.

She gave Lena and Brandon a kiss goodbye. "See you two later okay?"

"Bye Mom," called Brandon.

Lena waved over her coffee cup.

_In the two months since the twins had entered the household, things had changed dramatically. Stef and Lena were dismayed to learn that the twins test scores weren't high enough to allow them into Anchor Beach Community Charter School where Brandon attended._

_"Maybe we should send them to the public school, just until they catch up," said Stef. _

_Lena shook her head. "You know the neighborhood school isn't very good. The classes are over-crowded and their test scores have been going down for the last five years. Mariana and Jesús need intensive work. If they get enough help, in a year I think we can get them to Anchor Beach." _

_Stef sighed. "What do we do then?" _

_Lena looked at her tentatively. "There's a Catholic school about a half-mile away…" she began. _

_"Absolutely not," said Stef raising her hand. "You're not Catholic, I'm not Catholic. We are not indoctrinating these kids into a religion."_

_'Predictable,' thought Lena, but she had other plans. "There's another private school. It's two miles away, secular, and I think we can get scholarships or at least partial scholarships for the twins." _

_Stef looked at her. "Can we really afford that, honey?" she asked. _

_"It's only for a year," Lena returned firmly. "We just need to get them to grade level. We'll do private school for a year and I'll tutor them. Next year they'll be ready for Anchor Beach." _

_Stef studied her hands, folded tensely on the table. "I'll see about pulling in some extra shifts," she said quietly. _

_Lena reached out and grasped her hand. "The earlier we can help these kids, the better. This will make a real difference in their lives." _

Lena looked at Brandon. "Are ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Brandon. "I just need to brush my teeth."

"Okay. Get moving then," said Lena.

Lena felt like a chauffeur. She spent half her time shuttling the children from one activity to the next. Brandon had music lessons and basketball practice. Marianna had art classes and dance. Jesús was the busiest one of all. Lena and Stef had enrolled him in two separate athletic activities each day. One in the morning and one in the evening. They thought this would reduce his energy levels so his focus would be better. So far it seemed to be working pretty well. Once a week he saw a counselor and every month they took him to the psychiatrist to have his medication levels checked. Lena and Stef had been frustrated to learn that Jesús had had over eight different counselors and four different psychiatrists since kindergarten. Unfortunately this wasn't uncommon with children receiving medical care through the state. When they tried to challenge the current set-up, they were told that he either needed to receive the state services or they would have to put him on their own insurance. At this time, they just couldn't afford it. Lena also spent one and a half hours a day tutoring Jesús in reading, writing, and math. His biggest problem was his inability to concentrate. It wasn't that he wasn't intelligent enough to understand the material, he just needed to sit down long enough to learn it. Lena and Stef were committed to reducing his medications and using other methods to help control his ADHD. So far, although small, they could see improvements.

"Alright kids," she said, "Make sure you get all your stuff out of the car and go start your homework while I start dinner."

Jesús shot of the car, grabbing his soccer equipment but predictably forgetting his backpack.

"Jesús!" Brandon yelled. "Backpack!"

Mariana had already hauled it out of the car and was trying to awkwardly carry both her own backpack, and her twin's to the house.

Jesús ran back, grabbed his backpack, and knocked into Brandon.

Brandon sighed wearily but said nothing. His peaceful house had changed. Brandon, although young and active, gravitated towards introspection and contemplation. Jesús was a ball of energy and Mariana, although quiet, was very needy. Despite these challenges, he was enjoying the novelty of having siblings, and his generous nature allowed for a great deal of forgiveness.

Lena gave Brandon's shoulder a grateful rub as she passed him.

Mariana appeared by her elbow as soon as she opened the refrigerator door. Lena sighed internally. Not even two minutes of alone time. "Don't you have homework sweetie?" she asked.

Marianna shook her head, looking at her expectantly.

"Would you like to help with dinner?" Lena asked knowingly.

A gap toothed smile was her reply.

Stef dragged herself into the house around 6:30. "Hi babies," she said wearily, gratified to be home after spending half the day dealing with some asshole who had shot his kids.

"Hi Stef," chirped Jesus, trying to balance on a kitchen chair on one foot. Stef lifted him to the floor.

"Hi Mom," said Brandon sweetly, looking up from his book.

Marianna went over within an arms length of Stef. "I helped with dinner," she whispered in obvious pride.

"That's great sweetheart," said Stef giving her a kiss on the forehead.

She paused to look at her partner, working at the sink. She hugged her from behind. "Hey Love," she said into her ear.

Lena smiled as she felt her partner's lips on her neck. "Hey."

Stef got a beer from the fridge, and closed her eyes to savor the first cold sip and the warmth of her family. After a moment she opened her eyes, dismissing the events of the day in favor of the here and now. "So how is everyone?" she asked genially.

When dinner was done, the family played a heated game of Monopoly. After that, they watched television, in companionable, if exhausted silence. When the clock turned to 9:30 they were all ready to turn in, or if they weren't ready, were ordered to turn in. Stef looked at her dozing partner with great fondness. She bent down. Lena's face twitched when she felt Stef's lips on her own. She blinked heavily, looking around in bleary confusion. "Where are the kids?" she asked.

"Upstairs," responded Stef. "Brushing their teeth. Getting ready for bed." She punctuated her words with kisses.

"Oh really?" said Lena. She grabbed Stef's shirt and drew her closer and pulled her on top of her in an especially hard kiss.

"Lena…Stef?" said a little voice at the top of the stairs.

Lena groaned and let her head drop on her partner's chest. Stef sighed deeply. "Later?" she begged.

"Definitely," said Lena.

Unfortunately an hour later, they discovered that all three kids had come down with the flu.

Stef was feeling desperate. It had been too long since she'd been with her partner. She needed to reconnect. She could feel herself fraying at the edges. And if her partner's tense face was any indication, she was feeling it too.

They had planned this night for two weeks. They had a babysitter lined up, one that had been cleared by social services. They were going to go out to their favorite restaurant, then a long night of…other stuff. The idea of being alone with her partner after so long had Stef both delighted and somewhat edgy with anticipation. This may have been the reason she didn't handle herself well when she got home.

When Lena got home, she passed the ladder propped up against the front porch, indicating that the roof cleaner had indeed been there that day. She mentally reminded herself to put that away before they left. She entered the house and encountered only silence. That was downright unusual these days. "Stef? Kids?" she called. No answer. She walked upstairs and was nearly run over by Brandon coming from her and Stef's room.

"Brandon what's wr-" she started. He sniffled and continued to run to his room.

Stef appeared at the door, looking grim.

Lena met her eyes, "What happened?" she asked.

"I gave him a spanking," she said sternly, all her frustration coming out in these words.

"Wh-, Why," Lena started, then took a deep breath. Never in their relationship had Stef claimed sole dominion of her son. Likewise, Lena had never boasted over her child psychology classes. They had however, discussed discipline many times. Lena ignored the fact that she thought spanking was an outdated punishment (something she had discussed with Stef) and the other thoughts that bubbled to the surface. "You must be really upset," she said instead, responding to the sadness and frustration in her partner's eyes.

Stef's face crumpled slightly. "He was on the damn roof. Not the flat part either! He was in a totally precarious position. He could have fallen! He could have broken his neck! Just because Jesús dared him," she sighed. "I sent Jesús to his room. Mariana too. She didn't do anything. I just needed them to be… not here," Stef seemed to run out of steam and she slumped against the wall.

"Okay," said Lena calmly. "It's okay." She moved to take Stef in her arms.

Stef sighed and let herself melt into them. "I didn't mean to spank him. It just kinda happened. I saw him up there. I was so worried….scared…pissed."

Lena pulled her gently into their bedroom, "I know." She saw the tension on her partner's face. She knew how much pressure she'd been under. How much pressure they both had been under. She cupped her face and kissed her. "Let's go out," she said.

"Yeah?" Stef's eyes lightened hopefully.

"Yeah," Lena returned. "Go talk to our son first. I'll talk to Jesus and Marianna and let the babysitter know the boys have an early bedtime tonight. No TV. No computer. No video games. We'll go out and forget about this."

Stef nodded as they leaned together, foreheads pressing against one another. "Sounds good," she whispered.

When Lena finished talking to the twins, she was halted by the sight of her partner, leaning against the wall near their son's room. "He doesn't want to talk to me," said Stef quietly. "He wasn't disrespectful, he just asked to please be left alone."

Lena went into Brandon's room. He was turning a ratty paperback in his hands. Lena sat down at the end of the bed. He was quiet a few more minutes, then sighed. He scooted closer to her. "Mom's mean" he sulked. "I don't like her right now."

"You're angry at Mom," repeated Lena calmly. "But she's not real happy with you either, sweetie."

Brandon looked guilty.

"She was terrified when she saw you on that roof. She was so afraid you would be hurt. I mean, what would we do without our Brandon?" Lena asked gently.

Brandon's chin dropped to his chest, and tears leaked out of his eyes. He moved into Lena's arms. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Lena gave him a hug, and a brisk kiss. "We love you sweetie. We're family. We may do things the other doesn't like, but that doesn't mean we can't forgive."

Brandon nodded thoughtfully.

"Want me to go get Mom now?" Lena asked.

He nodded again, making hesitant eye contact. She gave him another kiss and left the room. Her partner was still slouching in the hall. "Our son has something he wants to say to you," she said, touching her shoulder lightly.

Stef's grin was tired, but sweet. "You're amazing, do you know that?"

"You better believe it," said Lena with a smirk.

Dinner that night was wonderful. But what happened after dinner was spectacular.


	3. Gun Safety

_Author's Note: Huh. I can honestly say, I'm not sure where this came from. Vigil, I suppose. Ended up with a lot more "Little Stef" then I planned on too. I imagine she was a bit of a tomboy and probably something of a Daddy's girl. After last night's episode I can only say like many of us, Stef is holding out hope that her father will come to truly accept her, that she will accept nothing less that that, but will be ready to welcome him when or if he does. _

_To the anon who posted a request: You put an interesting idea in my head. It may not be fluffy but, I like the way it is turning out._

_Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites._

The day she saw Jesús glancing with longing wonder at her gun, Stef sat all of the children down at the kitchen table. The unloaded gun lay in front of her.

Brandon looked at the twins, then at her with a slightly worried expression. She gave him a reassuring smile.

Lena sat next to her, hands nervously intertwined with one another. She knew Stef needed to have this talk with the children, but she didn't like it. She didn't like having the gun and the danger that it represented in her house, near her children.

Stef took a moment to gently stroke her partner's fingers. She took a breath. "You know that I carry a gun, for work," she began.

Three little heads nodded back at her. Understanding was dawning on Brandon's face, he had heard a speech like this before, when he was younger.

"You also know that I keep the gun in a safe, and only Mama and I know the combination," she continued.

Again, the quiet nods. Even Jesús who could be counted on to blurt out twenty questions in twenty seconds seemed to understand the seriousness of this conversation.

"I know that kids, boys especially, like to play pretend games with guns. And Mama and I aren't going to stop that," Stef couldn't help but glance at her partner at those words. Lena **did not** like guns. She didn't like that children pretended to shoot and kill one another. But as the mothers of boys, they knew there was a natural tendency to do so and outlawing pretend guns just led to them being made out of sticks or Legos.

"But you need to understand," Stef continued, "Real guns are not toys. Not ever. Not when they're empty, not when they're "just" BB guns or pellet guns. Guns aren't glamorous, they aren't funny. They are used for serious things like target shooting or death."

Stef cradled the empty gun in her hands. "This gun is empty," she said. "I took the bullets out." She gave it to Brandon. He ran his fingers over it, studied it, and looked at her.

"If you want to see my gun, you ask me. I will get it down and show it to you." She took the gun from Brandon and gave it to Jesús. She pointed to the safety. "Right now the safety is on. That means that if there were bullets inside, you would not be able to shoot it."

"So safety on means it's safe?" asked Jesus, holding the gun with obvious fascination.

Lena made a little noise beside her and Stef shook her head. "It's definitely not safe. Like anything, guns can malfunction. People can get hurt. You don't mess with a gun. Even if you think it's empty. People get hurt when that happens. People bleed and they die," she was deliberately, shockingly blunt.

Jesús's eyes widened and he handed the gun back to Stef. She started to hand it to Mariana but the little girl cringed and got up from the table. She ran over to Lena and clambered onto her lap to bury her face in her neck.

Lena gave Stef a look as she patted the little girl's back and spoke to her in a low, soothing voice.

Stef waited until Mariana's face poked up from her mama's shirt and gave her a reassuring smile. She turned to the boys, knowing Mariana wasn't ready for this part. "If you want to learn to shoot a gun, I will take you. I will teach you about gun safety."

She heard the soft sigh from Lena. They had talked about this too. Stef refused to make guns a forbidden and therefore desirable activity. She remembered her own childhood.

_"Stef?" her father had boomed at her as she washed up for dinner._

_"Yes Daddy?" she asked, trying to remember if she'd done anything she'd be in trouble for. She left the sink where she had been washing her hands and began getting the dishes to set the table._

_"You and me are going on a little trip tomorrow. I'm going to teach you to shoot," her father said from behind his newspaper_

_"Really!?" Stef felt a pulse of excitement. Her friend Jimmy had just learned to shoot. He kept bragging about good he was._

_"Yeah, it's about time. I saw you looking at the gun case the other day," her father said, putting down the paper and giving her an inscrutable look._

_"Not touching Daddy," she said quickly, blanching at the thought. Her father had strictly forbidden the gun case and even though it was not locked she had not so much as brushed her fingers against the glass._

_"No, I didn't think you had, 'cause you know better," his voice was heavy with meaning._

_Stef's head bobbed up and down of it's own accord._

_"You might have to get up kinda early. I want to take you to an outdoor range and it's a little ways from here," he continued._

_"Okay. Do I have to bring anything?" she began putting the plates and silverware on their kitchen table._

_"Naw, just wear your regular clothes," he shook the paper and reopened it to the Sports section.  
"Is Mom coming too?" Stef asked curiously, nodding her head to the laundry room where her mother could be heard humming a melody._

_"You know your mother isn't really fond of guns. It'll be just you and me Flutterby," her dad gave her a quick grin, and settled back into the paper._

_Stef was excited. Her dad worked long hours at the factory. When he got home he was usually very tired, and often grumpy. On the weekends he could be a lot of fun but he was also busy. To be able to spend the whole day with him, was a treat._

_The car trip the gun range was peaceful as Stef stared at the passing scenery. Her father sang quietly to the radio. Stef had been delighted when he passed her his cup of coffee. _

_"Don't tell your mom," he warned and the cup roiled up in clouds of steam across her face._

_"I won't," she assured him as she too a sip…and barely refrained from spitting it back into the cup. "Ew, gross Dad! How can you stand it! It's so bitter!"_

_Her father took the cup back. "Some folks put cream and sugar in it, but they're just a bunch of panty-waists. Drinking it black's the only way coffee should be drunk."_

_She absorbed his words of wisdom. "It's gross," she announced. "I'm never drinking coffee again."_

_Her father laughed, big and loud. "You don't have to Flutterby. You don't have to."_

_When they got to the range, he made her take apart the .44 Magnum, then told her about each part, and had her put it together again. She nodded at all the right times and responded to each of his orders immediately._

_When she shot the gun the first time, her father's warm hands were over her own, his whiskered face pressed against her shoulder. The earplugs prevented her from hearing him, but his smile told her everything she needed to know. She felt overwhelming love for him as she basked in his pride._

_They used the Magnum for awhile, then he showed her how to use a shotgun. Stef became better and better as the morning progressed._

_When they were done, one of the men nodded to her father. "How'd she do?" he asked genially._

_Her father's hand was warm on her shoulder. "Did alright," he drawled. "Didn't shoot her foot off at any rate."_

_Stef beamed, recognizing the concealed pride within her father's voice. He was actually bragging about her!_

_They stopped at McDonalds and pulled into a picnic area to eat. When they were done, her father cleared his throat. "I wanna say a few things, now that you got to see what guns are like."_

_Stef nodded, the smile slipping off her face at the seriousness of his voice. _

_"Guns aren't toys. They aren't something you play around with. They have two purposes. Target practicing and death. You want to use a gun, you do it with me. I don't want you shooting with your friends. Kids can do stupid shit, and I don't want you getting into that. I find you playing with a gun, touching any gun without my permission…I will blister your butt and you won't be touching a gun ever again. You understand me?"_

_"Yessir," Stef said quickly, fear making her throat tighten. She nodded about three times to many._

_Her father held her eyes, nodded, satisfied at her response. _

_Stef was afraid to say anything after that and she played with the wrapper of her cheeseburger nervously._

_Her father reached out and patted her hand. "You did real good today sweetheart. I'm real proud of you. I just need you to take guns seriously."_

_"I will," said Stef, anxious to see the pleased look on his face again. "I promise Daddy."_

_"That's my girl," her father sounded satisfied and he took her garbage from her a squashed it in his large, left hand. He stood up and she followed him. This time, he tousled her hair affectionately. "I heard your friend Jimmy had close to a 70% accuracy rate on his target shooting last week."_

_"Uh-huh," she nodded._

_"Yours was at least 85%. You might want to let him know that," her father's teasing smile brought out her own._

_"I'll tell him I kicked his butt!" Stef said, smiling in anticipation._

_"You do that Flutterby."_

Stef returned to the present. "I'll take you to a shooting range. If you become really interested in them, you can take some classes. But I don't want you to ever be playing with guns. Not ever. We get too many calls every year from families where kids got hurt because their playing with guns. If any of your friends bring one out, I want you to get out of there."

"Shouldn't we help them, so they don't get hurt?" Brandon asked.

"You can tell them to put it down, but you do that as you're leaving. Tell an adult. Call the police. You don't stick around to get shot," Stef's voice was deadly serious. She caught the gaze of each of her children, waiting until they nodded in return.

She felt Lena loosen a little beside her. Relief, Stef was sure. She took Lena's hand in her own and kissed the tips. "Alright. I think Mama made homemade Mac' and Cheese tonight. Let's wash up."

"Jesús, that means between your fingers too," Lena added as she stood and put Mariana on her own feet as she followed Jesús and Brandon upstairs to the bathroom sink.

Stef picked up the gun from the table, intent on returning it to the safe where it belonged.

She was stopped by a hand on her forearm. "You did good sweetheart," Lena said softly.

"Even though you hate guns," Stef said with a small smile.

"Even though I hate guns," Lena agreed.

Surprising them both, Lena leaned forward and brushed Stef's lips with her own, then moved back to look at her.

Stef was stunned. "You have never, ever kissed my when I had the gun. Even when it was holstered!"

Lena shrugged, trying to be casual. Frowned. "You're a good mom."

"I know," said Stef. "That's why you decided to be with me, remember?"

Lena rolled her eyes and pushed her upstairs. "Go put that away, where it belongs, then help me get the salad ready."

Stef gave her another quick kiss and returned the gun where it belonged.


	4. Questions

**Ch. 4: Questions**

_So, I received a request to write about the little Fosters' and the "where do babies come from" question. Since my stories focus on the kids when they're five and up, I figured the question would have been asked when they were smaller. At least, all of the little ones in my world have asked that question before they're three. I was going to dismiss it (as cute as the idea is) but then remembered a former child of my acquaintance. Not getting too far into it, in my "real life", I deal with children who have been in the foster system or who have had difficult backgrounds. Although I don't think the twins were horrifically physically (or sexually) abused, they were neglected, and probably exposed to some language/sights/ideas that were inappropriate. Their knowledge base wouldn't be as innocent as Brandon's. I remembered a conversation I once had with a little guy, similar to the one below, and this is what resulted. It isn't cutesy. It's a bit raw and there is some swearing (rated T)._

_Thanks again for those who have took the time to review, it's always a lovely surprise._

Around the eighth month of their neighbor Aileen's pregnancy, there was a discussion about babies in the Foster-Adams household. It was actually started by their little neighbor Patrick, who lived in the house to their left. He had come over when he smelled the cookies the family had just baked. His mother waved to the them as she tended to the hyacinths in her yard. The family was splayed lazily across their front porch, enjoying the mild (slightly boring) day and a snack of warm cookies and ice-cold milk.

Patrick gave Lena a movie-star smile. "Cookie pease?" he asked politely.

Grinning, Lena handed him a warm cookie. He squatted next to Brandon, and dunked his cookie into Brandon's glass of milk. Brandon smiled patiently as the toddler munched away happily.

"I think this is the best batch of cookies we've ever made," said Mariana proudly, cuddled next to Lena on the bench.

"They would have been better if we put the cayenne pepper on them, like I wanted," said Jesús.

"Gross, who puts pepper in cookies?" Mariana grimaced in distaste.

"There's such things as spicy cookies, isn't there Stef?" appealed Jesús.

"Yes, I'm sure there is. I'm also thankful that we put chocolate chips in instead," said Stef, pinching the little boy's nose fondly.

Aileen waddled down her driveway, waving to the family before she got into her little black Volvo.

"Why she dat?" asked Patrick.

"Why is she what?" asked Brandon.

"I think he's asking why Aileen is like that," Lena interpreted. "Why her tummy's big, sweetie?" she asked, smiling at the little boy, while raising her eyebrow. He nodded, pleased that he had been understood .

"She's got a baby in her tummy," said Mariana hopping down from the swing and hurrying over to the little boy. "The baby's gonna be here in a month!"

He looked at her, grave brown eyes on her face. "Baby in hers tummy?" he asked.

"Mm-hm," she said cheerfully.

"Where baby from?" he asked.

Before either Lena or Stef could tell him to go ask his mommy, Jesús spoke up. "People fuck to have babies. Then they're in the mom's stomach."

"Jesús," Stef sighed and closed her eyes. "We don't say that word in this house, remember?"

"I wasn't saying it as a swear," Jesús reassured her honestly, giving her his most sincere look. "It's what people do. They fuck. Sometimes they have babies."

"What fuck?" asked Patrick perfectly.

Stef closed her eyes and Brandon giggled nervously. Lena stood up and took Patrick's hand. "Let's get another cookie and I'll take you back to Mommy," she told the little boy calmly. She gave Stef a pointed stare and mouthed 'damage control' as they walked away.

The most amazing woman in the world, and she wanted to be with her. Sometimes Stef couldn't believe her incredible good fortune. Of course, the best way to thank her would be to deal with their own children.

Stef pulled Jesús over, until he was in her lap. "I understand what you're trying to tell me sweetheart. What you're talking about, we call "making love" or having sex. "Fuck" is a crude term and Lena and I don't want you to use it, for any reason. Do you understand?"

Jesús nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry Stef."

Stef nodded. "And you're right, when men and women have sex, they sometimes become pregnant."

Mariana had become very focused on her cookie, which was becoming reduced to crumbs in her nervous hands. "Mariana, what's wrong sweets?" asked Stef, reaching for her as well.

Mariana easily let herself be pulled into the half-hug. Unlike Jesús, from the very beginning, Mariana was eager to be cuddled and held. She soaked in the affection like a dying man in a desert. "My mom got pregnant before," she said in a small voice.

"With you and Jesús?" asked Stef, trying to navigate the minefield.

"Nu-uh. Another time. I heard her yelling at her boyfriend Marco. Or maybe it was Scott. She said she was pregnant and they had to take care of it."

"Oh," said Stef blankly, trying to come up with something else to say.

"What does that mean?" asked Brandon curiously. Abortion was definitely one area they hadn't covered in their "birds and the bees" talk.

Stef took a deep breath, wondering if maybe Lena didn't have the easier job right now.

"She got not-pregnant," interrupted Jesús importantly, brushing the last of the cookie crumbs off his shirt.

"I get that, dummy. But, how?" Brandon said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey. No name-calling," Stef reminded him sternly.

Brandon immediately looked apologetic. They were strict about name-calling anyway, but with Jesús struggling so much in schoolwork, he was sensitive to that particular slur. "Sorry Jesús," mumbled Brandon immediately.

Jesús shrugged his shoulders, pretending indifference. Guiltily, Brandon handed him his last two cookies. Jesús smiled at the extra treats, looking to Stef to see if it was allowed. She nodded. "It's okay Brandon," he said. Quick to anger, and quick to forgive. That was their Jesús.

They were quiet, Brandon sipping the rest of his milk, while the twins ate their cookies. Stef was just thinking she had dodged the bullet when Brandon asked again, "What does it mean, she got rid of the baby?"

Shit. Stef closed her eyes, wishing Lena were here to handle this. "Well," she said carefully. "Sometimes when people don't want babies, they go to the doctor to make it so they don't have a baby."

"Who wouldn't want babies?" asked Brandon incredulously.

"The same ones who don't want their kids," said Mariana quietly.

Stef pulled Mariana on her lap so she shared the space with Jesús. Brandon looked terribly guilty, like he had caused this whole uncomfortable situation. Stef gave him a reassuring smile. "We don't have to worry about that. Everyone's wanted here."

When Jesús began squirming, Stef knew he was uncomfortable and needed to be released. She loosened her hold, and put both arms around Mariana instead.

"Hey. Anna and Lisa are going to have a baby," said Jesús, the idea just occurring to him.

"Yeah," said Stef warily. The couple had been over for a barbecue last weekend. Their eight-year-old Max loved playing with Brandon and Jesús. Lisa was nearly as pregnant as Aileen, and fairly grumpy about it too. She claimed it was the water retention that was making her so irritable but Anna had rolled here eyes behind her partner's back and mouthed "it's everything!" to Stef and Lena.

"So how do lesbians have babies?" he asked.

"Yeah Mom, how are you and Mama going to have babies?" asked Brandon cheekily.

Stef rolled her eyes. Her son chose now of all times to get sassy? With her smartass mouth and Lena's dead-pan humor, they were in a world of hurt when the kids became teenagers if they didn't nip it in the bud now. She gave him a look. The smile slipped of his face and he immediately found his shoes to be far more interesting.

"We already have our babies," she said firmly.

"Someone say something about babies?" Lena said archly, touching Brandon's head fondly as she passed him.

Stef groaned and flopped on her back theatrically, carrying a giggling Mariana with her. "Never again!" she said.


	5. Take me Out to the Ball Game

Ch. 5 – Take me Out to the Ball Game

_I received another request, this one about Stef and Lena being "caught" by one of the children during ahem adult time. Being an over achiever, and apparently sadistic, I had them get caught out by each of their children. So, just for safety's sake, I'm rating this chapter M. __**M for Lesbian sexual situations! **_

_Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites._

"Stef, you are being ridiculous. Our children do not have psychic powers," Lena sighed long-sufferingly, she stood at the mirror fixing her hair, clad only in her slip.

"They must! How do you explain that they have found us each and every time we tried to have sex. They must not want us to have sex. It's one of those psychological what-do-you-call-its that you were telling me about." Stef said seriously, running a brush through her tangled hair.

"It is not! It's just luck."

"Luck?"

"Bad luck. And the fact that we're were stupid enough to try and have sex in the open," Lena said, slipping on her dress.

"It's like the telephone," said Stef helplessly. "The kids could be reading, playing games…whatever, not wanting you at all. Then all of a sudden, the phone rings and the kids decide it's that very second that _they_ need you. Immediately."

Lena wrapped an arm around her partner. "I know baby, It's been a frustrating week."

_Thursday_

"Hey baby," Stef felt her partner's arms wrap around her from behind.

Stef smiled and let her head drop back onto Lena's shoulder. "Hey."

"Missed you today," Lena said as she gently nipped her way down Stef's neck.

"Mmmm," Stef agreed. "I hate having to get up before you."

The early times, in the morning had become their together time. The house was quiet, their children slept, and the only two people in the world were Lena and Stef.

Lena let her hands travel slowly upward. "I felt you kiss me, before you left. It made it into my dreams."

"Yeah?" Stef felt her breath catch. Lena had looked like a tousled angel that morning, and it had taken all her self control to leave her sleeping.

"Mm-hmm," Lena kissed the back of her neck and Stef felt shivers run up and down her spine. She spun and grabbed Lena, lifting her easily and placing her onto the table. Lena laughed. "Completely unsanitary," she mumbled as her mouth was devoured by Stef's.

"Uh-huh," Stef was trying to rapidly unbutton Lena's shirt, one-handed as her partner did the same. She ran her hands over her partner's smooth back, marveling at the softness. Stef pressed her hips against her partner's center, feeling the warmth. She was reaching to unsnap Lena's bra, when she felt Lena stiffen. "Hey baby," Lena said gently.

Stef froze and swiftly began buttoning her shirt while Lena did the same. Luckily the blocking of their bodies meant that they were relatively unseen. "Hey love," she said to Brandon with her back still turned. "What're you doing up?"

"I had a bad dream," Brandon said forlornly from the doorway.

Lena and Stef gave one another rueful smiles, and Stef looked down quickly to make sure she was all buttoned up before she turned and scooped her son in her arms. "A bad dream, huh?" she said.

He nodded tiredly. "I was being chased by werewolves. They had big teeth and big eyes and their tongues were hanging out."

"That does sound scary," Stef soothed as she ran her hand up and down his back. His head fell heavy on her shoulder. Even though at ten, he was really too big for her to be toting around, she loved that she still could…and that he'd allow it. In the safety of their own home of course.

He focused on Lena. "Could you come sing me the Nightime Song? So I can sleep again?"

Lena, who was also now buttoned up and presentable gave him a nod. "I'll follow you guys back up in a minute."

Stef carried their son up the stairs as Lena went around to check if the doors were locked. "Strike one," she said softly to herself. Then she followed her family upstairs.

_Saturday_

When Lena walked into the house she was shocked to find that it was completely silent. "Stef? Kids?" she called.

"In here," her partner's voice called back. Stef was laying lazily on the couch, reading the newspaper.

"Where are the kids?" asked Lena.

Stef put down the magazine to smile at her. "At friends' houses. All of them. Brandon wanted to bring Mikey here, but I told him to go to his house instead. We have the house all to ourselves."

"Yeah?" Lena was impressed at Stef's Machiavellian planning.

"Yup. I wasn't expecting you back so early though," Stef said, sitting up and beckoning her over to the couch.

"I got done with my errands faster than I thought," Lena said, walking towards her partner and shedding her purse, coat, and keys haphazardly as she went. She made it to Stef and straddled her easily, grinning when her partner made a slight "oof" sound. "Say anything," she warned her, "And our fun's going to be over before it starts."

Miracle of miracles, Stef restrained herself from any smartass remark. Instead she said, "I've been dreaming about this for awhile."

"Me too," said Lena, basking in the pleasure of being able to touch her partner's face, pushing her hair gently to put it behind her ears.

Stef's grin was sweet but managed to look slightly wolfish as well. She pulled Lena until the apex of their thighs brushed, leaving her hands resting on Lena's denim clad backside. "I thought I was going to explode last night. Door locked, everyone sleeping, then Mariana and her upset stomach."

Lena deftly lifted Stef's red baseball shirt over her head. "It would have been cruel to leave her crying outside the door."

Stef sighed happily as she felt Lena's hands gently stroke her over her bra. "I know that. But we barely had a chance to kiss and…"

Lena silenced her by covering her mouth in a kiss, "Stop talking about last night and get your head in the game, Foster."

Stef laughed as she unbuttoned Lena's lavender silk shirt. "I love it when you use sports analogies."

"That's why-," Lena shuddered when Stef touched a particularly sensitive area, "That's why I do it."

Stef's chuckled rumbled throughout her body as she lowered her mouth to Lena's breast. She felt Lena sigh sweetly as she palmed her breast again. Lena traced last patterns on Stef's outer and inner thighs while she felt her bra being removed. Stef made a sharp noise of pleasure when Lena ran her finger over the seam of her jeans. Stef moved in for a hard kiss and Lena used that moment to remove Stef's bra and toss it behind her. Stef whimpered and ran her hands relentlessly up and done Lena's back, her hips beginning to move slowly. Lena unbuttoned Stef's jeans and lowered the zipper -

"Mom? Mama?"

Lena hauled herself sideways pulling Stef down to the couch beside her. She made a quick grab for her shirt while Stef frantically zipped up her pants. Unfortunately in the struggle, they landed hard on the floor.

"Mom, Mama? Are you home?" Now Jesús sounded like he was in the kitchen.

Stef made a dive for her shirt and bra in the middle of the floor but was hampered by a set of giggles.

"Stop laughing," hissed Lena, only to start giggling herself.

Stef had half-buttoned her shirt when Jesús appeared in the living room. "Hey! There you guys are. I was calling. Didn't you hear me?"

"Sorry, honey," Lena said from her position on the floor, "Mom and I were sleeping."

"Oh," Jesús frowned at Stef. "Why are you in the middle of the floor?"

"When you shouted, you woke me up and I…rolled," Stef lied semi-glibly.

"Oh," this time Jesús's frown was deeper. He pursed his lips thoughtfully and both Lena and Stef inwardly prayed that would be the extent of his curiosity. "Okay."

"Why are you home, love?" asked Stef, trying to regain some dignity.

"I wanted to get my cards, so I could trade with Drew," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, okay. Well, why don't you go get them then," Lena said weakly waving her hand in the direction of the upstairs.

"Okay," he said agreeably, setting off to do so. He paused, then frowned. "Were you guys folding laundry before your nap?"

"What? Why?" asked Stef on high alert.

"'Cause one of your…women things is on the couch," he gestured uncomfortably in that direction.

Lena and Stef turned in tandem to see Lena's lacy purple bra laying on top of the couch. "Uhh," Stef choked.

"Yes," interposed Lena swiftly. "We were. I'm glad you spotted that, we must've missed it when we took the rest upstairs," she was thankful her darker complexion hid most of her blush. Stef wasn't so lucky. They needed to get Jesús out of there before he noticed. "Go get your cards sweetie, before Drew decides he doesn't want to trade anymore."

Jesús ran up the stairs, neither noticing nor hearing that his mothers had collapsed in a fit of giggles again. When they heard Jesús's goodbye and click of the door, Lena lay back in Stef's arms. "Strike two," she sighed…and giggled again.

_Wednesday_

Stef hear her partner humming in the shower. She hesitated in the hallway, then forged ahead. To hell with it. She opened their bathroom door quietly, the steam warm and inviting. The glow of the candles flickered against the walls. Stef dropped her clothes in seconds and parted the curtain.

"Stef! What are you doing here!" Lena exclaimed.

"Taking a shower," Stef said with a smirk.

"We can't! The kids are still up!"

Stef was completely distracted, watching the water run down her partner's body. "They won't even notice we're gone. Please baby. I'm naked, your naked. We're naked together…Please…please," Stef moved to her partner and enveloped her mouth in a kiss. She felt Lena melt into her as the shower spray splashed into her eyes. She moaned a little when Lena let her tongue flicker gently in her mouth. Lena cupped Stef's face, and caressed her cheek. Stef ran her hands down her partner's back, all the way to her butt, where she grasped and pulled Lena into her. Lena moaned softly and used one hand to stroke Stef's stomach, then went upwards to circle her breast. They were grinding against one another, gently but with enough friction to cause pleasure. Stef lowered her hand -

"Mama, Mom?" Mariana knocked on the door.

Lena groaned in frustration and Stef tore herself away with a gasp.

"What do you want Mariana?" asked Stef tensely.

"The boy's are in the bathroom and I really have to go!" said Mariana.

"Tell the boys you really need to go then," said Stef in frustration.

"I did but Brandon's in the shower and Jesús said he had to go too!" Mariana wailed.

"Maybe she could pee outside," whispered Stef.

"Stef! She's not a boy and I wouldn't want them to– nevermind," Lena raised her voice. "Come in sweetie."

The words were barely out of her mouth when Mariana burst in. "Thank you, I'm sorry," she said in one long breath, flipping the lights on as she spoke.

They heard the toilet seat flip up and the sound of someone relieved to be on the toilet. "Mama, Mom? Are you taking a shower together?"

"Uh-huh," said Stef, rolling her eyes at Lena. In the bright lights of the bathroom, soaking wet, sexually frustrated, and being interrogated by their daughter, she felt ridiculous.

"Why?" asked Mariana.

"To save water," said Lena, blinking at Stef through the shower spray.

"Oh," said Mariana thoughtfully. They heard the clunk of the toilet closing, flush… and then PAIN when the water turned super hot. Both of them yelped, loudly.

"Oops, sorry!" said Mariana, she paused at the doorway. "Do you want me to turn out the lights to save electricity too?" she asked innocently.

Stef dropped her head on Lena's chest. "Yeah, please baby. Don't forget to wash your hands," she mumbled

"I will!" Mariana chirped, cheerful once again.

Stef left her head where it was, letting Lena sooth it with her hands. "Strike three?" she asked her partner.

"Strike three," confirmed Lena.

"In baseball, that would mean we were out," Stef pointed out wearily.

"This isn't baseball. We're not out of the game yet," Lena said, punctuating her words with a kiss.

_Friday Evening_

"I think the lesson we learned was to not have sex in the house," grumbled Stef, checking her hair in the mirror

"I agree," Lena dangled a room card in front of her partner's face, clad in a slinky dark-red dress.

"Yeah?" asked Stef, pathetically appreciative.

"Uh-huh. Baby-sitter's on her way. We don't have to be back until midnight," Lena gave her make-up one last adjustment.

"I love you so much," sighed Stef happily.

"Game's on, Coach," Lena said archly, touching her hair one last time, and waltzing out the bedroom door.

"Take me out to the ball game," sang Stef softly, and turned off the lights.


	6. Piano Lessons

Ch. 6: Piano Lessons

_This one's been in my head for awhile. The show seem to be really pushing the blue collar aspect of Stef's upbringing and Brandon seems to share a lot of characteristics with Lena. I love to think about why and how that developed. This story kind of entwines those aspects. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites!_

Lena smiled indulgently at her child as he played quietly beside her desk. Normally, he was in after care when the school day ended, but he had begged his mothers to be allowed to "hang out" in Lena's office. This had caused a minor disagreement between them.

_"He needs to be with other kids, love," said Stef, trying to talk and balance her checkbook at the same time. "Be social."_

_"I know that Stef," Lena said patiently. "I work with kids all day, remember? But I also think he needs some time to himself." _

_Stef stopped in the midst of calculating some new numbers. "What do you mean, what's wrong with him?"_

_Lena sighed and smiled at her gregarious wife. Both she and Mike were outgoing and extroverted. "Nothing's wrong with him, sweetheart. He's just more introverted. He needs some time to recoup and recharge. Like…," she hesitated and felt suddenly self-conscious._

_"Like…"_

_"Like me," Lena finished bravely._

_Her partner opened her mouth, then closed it, a thoughtful expression flitting across her face. "Yeah, you're right." A delighted grin crossed her face. "That's a lot like you actually."_

_Lena shrugged like it was no big deal, but felt that warm sense of belonging that she felt so strongly around her partner and child. "Yeah."_

_Stef grinned some more. "Okay. A couple days then?"_

_"That seems fair," Lena said._

_Brandon had been delighted when they told him the news. He had hugged Stef tightly, then skipped over to hug Lena. When he tipped his head up to look at her, Lena shared his look of delight._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Brandon, sweetheart, what are you doing?" Lena asked her son.

The little boy dropped his hands immediately to his khaki covered sides. "Nothing."

Lena smiled at him encouragingly. "That wasn't 'nothing' sweetheart. It looked like you were having fun."

Brandon nodded shyly, twisting his hands in his red striped shirt. The start of a self-conscious smile appeared on his face. "I was just playing," he said.

"I understand that you were playing," Lena grinned back. "But _what_ were you playing?"

"No I'm _playing_," he emphasized, waving his hand lightly.

Lena opened her mouth to speak, then tilted her head slightly. The strains of the classical music she listened to was faintly discernable. "You were playing…", she paused to think about his finger movements. "You were playing piano?" she asked.

The brilliant but still-shy smile told her she was right. She tracked the movement in her mind's eye. His actually seemed to be fingering chords. Lena looked at him speculatively. "Would you like to learn to play piano Brandon?"

He looked down at his fingers again and entwined them with one another. When he looked at her, there was faint hope in his face. "Kinda?"

Brandon was such a good kid, eager to please, that trying to get his opinion could be difficult.

"You mean, you're not sure you want to play piano?" Lena questioned.

"No, I wanna play," he said, looking at her plaintively.

"Brandon. Honey. You're going to have to be a little more clear about what you want, because I'm a little confused here."

He drew closer to her chair and leaned on her knee which was a clear sign he wanted to sit in her lap. She pushed her chair further from her desk and pulled him onto her lap. The little boy fiddled lightly with the sleeve of her maroon blouse, giving her sidewise, anxious glances. Lena sat calmly, patting his back once and awhile but deliberately not rushing him. Brandon was a precise little boy and very well-spoken, but he needed time to decide what to say. Finally he took a deep breath and relaxed slightly. "I want to play piano. But what if…what if people think its faggy?"

Lena bit back her initial response that she didn't want that particular word used as an epithet. "Why would you think that playing piano was…faggy?" she asked, voice controlled.

Silence again. He fiddled some more, deliberately not looking at her. "Brandon," she prompted after a couple minutes had gone by.

He sighed. "I might've, sort've heard it from one of Daddy's friends," he admitted.

Lena immediately felt anger, hot and vicious, sweep through her body. "You what?" she asked, outwardly calm.

A sideways glance. "I was s'posed to be sleeping but I got up for water. Daddy and Pete were talking. Pete was kinda laughing and said Daddy should make sure and watch me so's I wasn't doing anything faggy now, like dancing."

"What did your dad say?" asked Lena.

"He got mad an' grabbed Pete by his shirt and told Pete not to say anything like that again."

Lena was relieved and grateful. Stef had said Mike was having a tough time with the other cops. She was getting crap from some of them but they were also giving Mike his fair share too, maybe even more then Stef. She looked at the little boy. "Pete wasn't being nice, nor was he even remotely accurate. Playing piano or dancing isn't "faggy", it is wonderful. And he shouldn't have used that word to describe anything. Saying 'fag' is like a swear against men who love each other, like your mom and I love each other."

"Oh," Brandon seemed to shrink in on himself. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was swearing."

Lena immediately cuddled him. "I'm not mad at you baby. Not the tiniest, smallest bit. Pete's the one who was wrong."

"But playing the piano's for girls. That's what he was saying, right?" asked Brandon, ever astute.

Lena sighed. Kids were incredibly gender conscious, no matter how much you tried to change it. "Playing piano isn't girly," she said carefully. "There's boys and men all over the world who play piano. But…" she forced herself to be honest, "There are probably more girls then boys that play piano."

Brandon nodded thoughtfully and let his head rest lightly on her chest. "I still wanna play," he said after a few minutes of silent contemplation. "I hear music in my head sometimes. I want to be able to play it."

Lena hugged him tightly and dropped a kiss on his dark head. "Then that's what we'll do," she said firmly.

"Will you tell Mommy?" he asked, worry evident again in his voice.

"Mommy will be thrilled," she said swallowing her own unease. And if she wasn't…well Lena Adams was not known for backing down.

She was grateful when she broached the subject that evening with Stef, without the benefit of little ears listening in.

"He what?" Stef seemed simultaneously amused and uneasy.

"He wants to take piano lessons," repeated Lena, crossing her arms and fixing her partner with a steady look.

Stef dried her hands on a kitchen towel and walked over the refrigerator to rummage among the food. "Why does he want to do that?" she asked, voice slightly muffled.

Lena, all to aware of her partner's avoidance techniques waited until she had found an apple and cheese and had placed them on the table. "He says he hears music in his head and he wants to play it."

A look of consternation pressed itself into Stef's face and her arm stopped, midway through supplying her mouth with a slice of cheese. "What?"

"You heard me," Lena said.

Stef put down the cheese and nervously drummed her fingers on the table. "Huh. Where do you think that comes from? With two Neanderthals like me and Mike supplying the genes?"

"Hey!" said Lena sharply. She hated when Stef did that. It didn't happen often but there were times when Stef became self-conscious about her lack of college education and culture. "You're smart, Stef. You read and you have that crazy cop mind where you remember practically everything you see."

Stef shrugged and ate a slice of an apple. Luckily for Lena, Stef didn't take as long to process as Brandon and her real worry came out. "Do you think he's going to get teased?" she asked softly. "I mean, he has two moms and now he's going to take piano lessons."

Lena went over to her partner and put her arms around her waist, hugging her gently and kissing her neck. "He might, sweetheart. But we can't let that stop him. He hears music. He was drumming on my desk today like it was a piano. We can't deny him this opportunity."

Stef turned so they were forehead to forehead and sighed deeply. "Yeah." She leaned closer and pressed her lips against Lena's. Lena tasted apples on her tongue. "Maybe I should teach him how to punch though. Just in case someone starts something with him."

Lena laughed, and drew herself away slightly. "Not at school," she said warningly. "And teach him to protect his hands, it's going to be hard to be a musician without them."

"A musician," Stef said in wonder. Lena just smiled.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Brandon's piano lessons started the next week. Lena studied instructor bios intensely and asked opinions from anyone who had ever had their child taking lessons. Overwhelmingly, she heard one name. Miss Porter. The name was also accompanied by eye rolls and whistles of amazement. Lena made an appointment for his first lesson.

She decided to stay and watch the first lesson. She wanted to make sure Miss Porter was a good match for her sensitive son. After the first ten minutes, she was sure it was a good match, but she also spent the time in alternating hysterics or wonder. When she got home she relayed the entire first lesson for Stef, complete with mimicry. "Miss Porter is something else. She's this portly woman who looks like she's in her 80s. She looks like a million other grandmothers but oh my G-d, when you talk to her…She started by telling him that he would behave like a gentleman when he was at his lessons: he would address her as Miss Porter or ma'am, he was to answer each question she asked with a complete sentence, no chewing gum, no candy, no passing gas, and no playing with Mr. Willy. I thought Brandon was going to die of embarrassment. Then she made him sit up straight and keep his palms and fingers at a forty-five degree angle when he played."

"Brandon must have been terrified," Stef said, sitting on their bed in her pajamas looking like a girl at a slumber party.

"You would think that, but I think he really likes her. He can't wait for his next lesson. He asked if he could go to two lessons a week," Lena said, changing into her own yellow themed pajamas.

"Huh. He really liked her?"

"Yup," Lena crawled into bed with her partner. "He really does." She kissed Stef and snuggled into her side.

"Okay then," said Stef to the encroaching darkness. "Okay."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Finding a place for Brandon to practice had led to another discussion. They talked about renting a keyboard, or a piano, but honestly, money was really tight. They had just bought the house about six months ago and had needed to make some repairs before moving in. It had been worth it, but expensive.

Brandon, who had been listening on the stairs, came up with the solution. "I can practice at school," he volunteered.

Stef sighed and rolled her eyes. "Young man, are you sneaking around and listening to a private conversation?"

"It's about me!" Brandon protested immediately.

"Come down here, please," demanded Lena.

Brandon slowly plodded down the stairs and presented himself to his mothers.

"Brandon, we don't like when you listen to conversations like that. It's sneaky and rude. Sometimes adults need to have a private conversation," said Lena.

"I'm sorry," Brandon hung his head. "But I heard my name and got curious."

"You need to curb that curiosity so it doesn't get you in trouble, my friend," said Stef sternly.

Brandon nodded quickly and then peeked up at them from under his eyelashes. "But I have a good idea, don't I? I can practice in the music room. Mrs. Clemmons leaves early because she works early in the morning to teach orchestra. I could go in there and practice on her piano. I mean," he said hastily as Lena opened her mouth to speak, "If she's okay with it."

Lena and Stef traded thoughtful glances. "We'll see," said Lena. "I'm sure using the music room for twenty minutes a day wouldn't be too much of an imposition on anyone."

"I wanna practice for an hour a day," Brandon said immediately.

Stef froze him with a glare. None of his parents were fond of phrases that began with 'I wanna'.

"I mean, please may I practice for an hour a day?" Brandon said meekly.

"No Brandon. Miss Porter said twenty minutes a day was plenty for a little boy," Lena said.

Brandon's lips immediately pushed forward in a pout. "But I…"

"Uh-uh," said Stef. "You will not argue with your mama or me."

"But…!"

"Okay, Brandon. I think you need to go cool down for a minute," Lena interrupted. "Go sit on the couch and take some deep breaths. I'll come get you when your time is up."

Brandon barely restrained himself from stomping over to the living room, knowing he was treading on thin ice with his mom.

Lena touched her partner's arm gently, and gave her an encouraging smile. "Deep breaths, honey. He feels really strongly about this."

"Okay. Okay. But he can't be rude."

"Of course not," said Lena. "It's a good idea though. I'll talk to Mrs. Clemmons."

Stef nodded, and looked at their son who was sitting on the couch, arms folded and pout still firmly entrenched on his face.

"Stubborn little brat, isn't he," said Stef fondly.

"Uh-huh. And he's all ours," said Lena.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Brandon had been transported with delight when he found out Miss Porter was going to have a concert for her students. Even though he hadn't been taking lessons long, and was assured by both his mothers and Miss Porter it wasn't necessary, he desperately wanted to participate. He tried to sneak in extra practice (terrifying the aftercare workers when they couldn't find him) and was immediately excluded from a week's worth of practice as punishment. After that he assiduously followed the rules but was able to wheedle a little extra practice time when he had his "Lena days". But he was so secretive that she was starting to worry a bit.

"Why can't I listen to you practice?" she asked gently one afternoon.

"Please no, Lena. I want it to be a surprise for you and Mommy at the concert. Please? Don't come listen. Let me surprise you," his eyes shone with sincerity.

"Alright," Lena said with some regret. She really wanted to hear how he was progressing. Miss Porter said he was doing very well, but Lena thought that was something she probably said to all of her students' parents. After all, they were shelling out quite a bit of money for these lessons.

"Do you promise you won't sneak a listen?" Brandon asked.

"Brandon, I don't sneak!" said Lena in mock-outrage.

He giggled and held his fingers out in the Boy Scout salute. "Promise?"

"I promise." And thought it nearly killed her with curiosity, she kept her word.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The evening of the concert, Brandon dressed himself carefully in dark gray slacks and a navy blue silken shirt that Lena had bought him. He presented himself and a silver tie to his mother.

Stef took the tie from him and bit her tongue before saying something smart-alecky about his meticulousness. Mike had said something once, in passing when Brandon had gotten all dressed up for an Easter Egg hunt. He meant it as a joke, both he and Stef had laughed, but it had hurt their sensitive little boy's feelings. Mike had felt terribly and even though he apologized profusely, Brandon's hurt had remained throughout much of the day.

She carefully knotted the tie and turned him to look at her. "You look very handsome, love," she said tenderly.

"Thank you Mommy. You look very pretty too," he said seriously.

Stef privately thought she didn't hold a candle to Lena who was walking down the stairs looking like a beautiful goddess.

"What a handsome family!" exclaimed Lena. She adjusted Brandon's tie slightly and paused to kiss her partner. "Ready to go?"

Brandon hesitated. "Do you think Daddy might be able to come after all?" he asked.

Stef hesitated. "No baby, he has to work tonight. He pulled a night shift, but he's really sorry he couldn't come." This was only partly the truth. He hadn't pulled the night shift, he had asked for it. But he was sorry he couldn't come. The combination of Lena, the piano lessons, and the guys at work was too much. He was angry at himself, and the rest of the world, and Stef knew it meant he was drinking more. She had suggested it might be better if he missed this one, and although visibly ashamed of himself, he agreed. Stef knew he could be a good father, he just needed to get his life back on track. "Let's go," she said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Good evening Ladies and Gentleman," exclaimed Miss Porter in her booming I-will-be-heard-in-the-back-of-the-theater voice.

Every single piano student and parent chimed back with "Good evening Miss Porter,". Stef immediately chuckled at the earnestness of the replies. Lena jabbed her viciously with her elbow. "Be quiet," she hissed.

Stef barely managed to get her laughter under control. "We have now entered Stepford," she managed in a monotonous voice. This time Lena pinched her thigh and she sobered immediately. "Ow!"

"Shhh," Lena warned again.

Miss Porter's eyes traveled over them and Stef immediately adopted a sober mien. Satisfied, Miss Porter moved on. "I would like to thank you all for coming to the joint concert of Miss Porter's piano students, and Mr. Mathison's orchestral students. We will start with our beginners, and move on to our advanced students at the end. Please remain seated. Polite applause is appropriate. Bellowing, stamping, cheering, and whooping are not."

"Are you sure you weren't my first grade teacher?" Stef muttered loudly enough for her partner to hear.

The pinch Lena bestowed on her partner was softer and she kept her hand warmly on Stef's upper thigh.

"Parents, do not leave the auditorium after your child is done and try to take them to avoid the rest of the concert." Miss Porter continued. "It is extremely rude and Mr. Mathison and I will not longer accept your child as our student if you cannot extend common courtesy."

They was a bit of murmuring from the orchestral students' parents and Mr. Mathison looked slightly uncomfortable. Miss Porter's families nodded with great understanding and obedience.

"My G-d," you were not kidding about this lady," said Stef with complete awe. "I think we could use her down at the station."

Lena murmured an agreement. She could use her at the school.

"On with the show!" Miss Porter exclaimed.

The first few piano students weren't bad. Their timid plinking of the keys was even kind of cute, mostly because they were done in about thirty seconds. The orchestral students though…Stef winced at the thirtieth squeak of the strings. "I can't take it anymore," she whispered to Lena frantically. "They all suck."

Lena nudged her as several parents around them scowled at her partner. Stef frowned at them right back, completely undaunted. "Shhh."

"I'm serious Lena. I'm getting a headache. You call me when Brandon comes up," she began to stand.

Lena grabbed her shirt and yanked her down, hard and whispered in her ear. "Stef. You will stay here beside me and listen to this terrible music. Brandon will be up and done in seconds. You would miss it, and feel terrible. Sit down, and shut up."

"But I'm…"

Lena raised an eyebrow at her and Stef subsided with a pout, much like their son's. Lena rubbed her shoulder comfortingly and whispered a promise into her ear. After that, Stef sat through the music with a large smile plastered across her face.

"Brandon Foster," announced Miss Porter.

Brandon walked onto the stage and gravely bowed, as all the male piano students had done. The girls had executed damn near perfect curtsies, no doubt taught by the formidable Miss Porter. Then he seated himself at the piano bench. The song was clearly more advanced then the rest of the beginning piano students, and by the end both Lena and Stef were grinning in foolish pride. When he was done, Brandon hopped off the bench, and executed another bow. Lena and Stef clapped with all their might.

"Brandon would also like to play for you, a song he composed himself. Brandon, would you like to say anything about it?" questioned Miss Porter holding the mike towards him.

Brandon shyly took the microphone from her. "It's for my moms," he said, and handed the microphone back quickly. When he hopped on the bench again, his mothers held their breath. It was a simple melody but it had so much of Brandon's sweet, endearing nature in it, that Stef felt her eyes fill up. Lena grasped her hand tightly as tears filled her own eyes. When he was done Brandon bowed again, but this time, he also blew a kiss towards his mothers. His mothers pretended to catch it.

The rest of the concert passed in a bit of a blur. The more advanced students were better, which made listening more of a pleasure instead of a chore. But both Lena and Stef only listened with half an ear. Their child's melody continued to play in their heads.

When it was over, Stef practically bolted down to where the children were sitting. Her excitement at her son's accomplishment knew no bounds. "You did great buddy!" she whooped, throwing him bodily in the air while he laughed in delight.

"Ms. Foster," Miss Porter warned in prim disapproval from behind her.

Lena watched, completely amused as her normally confident partner, whipped around and faced Miss Porter with childish chagrin. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"This is not at an amusement park Ms. Foster. This is a concert hall. Please behave as such."

"Yes ma'am," said Stef meekly.

Lena barely managed to cover her laughter as her partner looked wide–eyed from her to the other woman.

"You did a wonderful job Brandon," said Miss Porter, pretending to ignore Stef. "You should be enormously proud of yourself.

"Thank you Miss Porter," Brandon said politely.

Miss Porter swept on to her next student, but not without giving Lena a conspiratorial wink.

Brandon came over to Lena and put his arms around her. "I did good, Mama?" he asked.

"You did wonderfully, baby," Lena said.

"You're a real musician Brandon now," said Stef quietly.

Brandon's grin was contagious. "I always was."


	7. Road Trip!

Ch. 7: Road Trip!

_ Hm. Rated M-ish maybe?_

_A/N 1: I started writing this when someone suggested the Barstow trip mentioned in the episode "Clean". I loved that idea. As I rewatched the episode, it seemed pretty clear that it was a trip without the kids, and in my story, they were there. So, I'm going to do the family trip one first, then the Barstow one._

_A/N: 2 Also, if I could have some California people input – what year did booster seat requirements hit your state? I know they impacted kids up to six or under 60 pounds up until a year ago, but I don't know when it started. I'm pretty sure the booster law in my state began over a decade ago. If it was the same in California, Mariana, (being as little as she was) would be in a booster seat. Help please? I can't find that information and it's making me kind of nuts._

_A/N 3: As I was redoing this story last night, I was listening to Mary Lambert songs pretty much the whole time (which is probably why the ending is the way it is). If you have not heard of this woman, go. Go now and find her music. It's amazing and lovely and heart breaking all at once._

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, and following!_

It didn't take long for Stef to decide that this vacation might not be as relaxing as she hoped it would be. She and Lena had decided to travel up to Seattle, stay for a few weeks, then make a side-trip to Disneyland on the way home. Getting the kids up early and packing the car had already used up Stef's reserves of patience. Luckily, Lena seemed to have an underground well and was keeping everyone sane. They began the journey without too much trouble. Unfortunately, ninety minutes into their trip, their luck ran out when Mariana unexpectedly and with great force, vomited all over herself and her booster seat.

Lena, who had been driving, pulled into a restaurant parking lot as quickly as possible. After thirty minutes or so, Mariana had been cleaned off and wore a fresh set of clothing, and the car had been cleaned and sprayed with a flowery deodorant. Neither of the boys made any smart-alecky comments, mostly because Stef had pulled them aside and threatened death and dismemberment if they made Mariana feel bad about throwing up. But after being surrounded in the floral/vomit scent for a few seconds, Jesús muttered that he was going to start puking every time he smelled flowers. Brandon chuckled. Lena's mom-radar must have been at high alert because she gave the boys a look and they instantly managed expressions of innocence.

They were less cautious when they found out that Mariana was going to have to have one of the window seats the entire trip.

"I don't wanna sit in the middle," whined Jesús. "I get squished when I'm in the middle."

"Every time I sit in the middle, I get poked," Brandon sulked. "And I can't see anything. It sucks."

Stef smacked her hand on the dash. "I don't want to hear it. Mariana obviously gets motion sick. She needs to be by a window. Jesús, you'll be in the middle seat first, then Brandon. You'll keep switching off. And if I hear any whining about it, I'm going to tape your mouths shut and tie you to the roof."

Any other day, these words might have made the children giggle, but Stef's tone caused the children to neither laugh nor take the threat lightly. The subsided in an uneasy silence.

Lena patted her partner's hand in a slightly condescending way. "Way to keep the lines of communication open, honey."

Stef sighed. "Seriously babe, don't start with me." Slouched in the passenger seat in her blue jeans and battered green t-shirt, she looked weary. It had been a particularly tough week, and although she had tried not to burden Lena with details, Lena sensed whatever it was had shaken her partner badly. She needed this vacation.

Lena started the car and reached out to touch her partner's hand with delicate fingers. When she saw Stef's posture ease, she ran her fingers up and down her arm in a soothing gesture. Stef relaxed even further, then caught her hand, and brought her fingertips to her lips. "Love you," she said quietly.

The children watched quietly, then Mariana looked at her brothers. "Sorry," she mumbled, tightly clutching the plastic bag that their moms had given her.

Brandon began to feel bad. "It's okay Mariana. Stuff like that happens to a lot of people."

Jesús nodded, "Don't worry about it Mariana. We aren't mad at you. Honest."

Terrified that she might throw-up again, and warned that she should try to avoid looking down too much, Mariana gazed quietly out the window and sang softly to herself.

The drive was peaceful for twenty minutes. "Mama, I need to use the bathroom," said Jesús.

Stef twisted around to stare at him incredulously. "Jesús, we were just at the restaurant twenty minutes ago."

"I didn't have to go then."

Stef released an explosive sigh. "All right, we'll be at a rest stop in a little bit. You can go there."

"But I gotta peeeeee," whined Jesús.

"Five minutes Jesús. You can wait five minutes," Stef's tone was warning.

Brandon nudged him sharply when Jesús opened his mouth. He shook his head significantly.

"Fine," muttered Jesús looking surly, but adorable in his blue and red striped shirt.

When they reached the rest stop, all the children were ordered to use the bathroom.

"I don't have to go," said Brandon as Jesús, Mariana, and Lena headed for the restrooms.

"Try anyway," said Stef, leaning against the side of the car.

"I'm eight," he protested grumpily. "I know when I have to pee or not."

His mother glared at him. "Brandon Foster. I suggest you don't push me right now, do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

Brandon gulped and took an uneasy step backwards. "I'm going to the restroom."

"Good choice, buddy," said Stef dryly.

xoxoxoxo

Stef was relieved that the drive had been going well after the earlier frustrations. They had eaten at a roadside diner and the kids were delighted to be able to order whatever they wanted. She drove conservatively, glancing into the back mirror every once and awhile to watch her children. Jesús, after whining awhile about having to sit in the middle, had switched seats with an irritated Brandon and was now happily playing his Game-Boy. This was a rare treat for him, as his mothers only allowed it on car trips. Mariana chin was almost to her chest, on the edge of sleep, and Brandon was eagerly devouring Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. He had discovered the Harry Potter books three weeks ago. His grandparents had bought him the entire series, in hardcover, and he was now eagerly awaiting the sixth book's release that summer.

She smiled and looked to her partner, who was also paging quietly through a book. Lena seemed to feel her partner's gaze, and she looked up with a soft smile. "What?"

"Just enjoying the scenery," Stef said whimsically, darting a glance back at the road.

"Mushy," Lena teased, allowing the book to close and stretching. Stef allowed her eyes to linger pleasurably.

"Don't look at me like that when we have a carful of them," Lena said with a small smile and a jerk of her hand to indicate their children.

Stef grinned and returned her gaze to the road. The boring, completely unsexy road. Right as she was beginning to let herself feel grumpy about this fact, Lena stretched her hand out and Stef dropped her right hand into her partner's, letting them lay on the seat between them.

Stef used her thumb to stroke the other woman's palm, and ran it up her wrist. She was brought out of a vivid fantasy involving Lena and some scented oils when her partner spoke.

"I'm not sure about exposing Mariana to the gender and ethnic myopathy of the Disney Princesses," she said thoughtfully. "I mean, on one hand…"

Stef groaned and let go of her hand. "Again? They're make-believe, love. And they're all Mariana has been talking about for weeks. Weeks! We're going to see them." Brandon had, in fact, fueled his sister eagerness by telling her she could even get their **autographs** and actually have her _picture taken with them_! Mariana had bought a pink autograph book in preparation.

Lena's frown grew deeper and she drummed her fingers absently on the dashboard. "I'm just not sure. I mean, I remember having this talk with my mom when I was Mariana's age. We were discussing some of the stereotypes perpetuated in Mr. Roger's Neighborhood and…"

Her partner interrupted her again. "When you were seven? You had that conversation with Dana when you were seven?"

"Well, yes. I mean, I wanted to watch it and she said that…"

This time Stef's groan was even louder as she contemplated banging her head against the steering wheel. "When I was seven, my parents were just glad I stopped eating paste."

"Ew," said Lena, her beautiful face crinkled with disgust. "You ate paste?"

"It tasted good," Stef defended herself. "Salty."

Lena gave her a look that clearly said I'm-not-sure-I'm-going-to-kiss-or-ever-have-sex-wi th-you-again.

"I grew up eating TV dinners," Stef defended herself. "I'm lucky I can appreciate anything I taste now."

Her partner gave her the kind of look that made it feel like all the air had gone out of the space around them. "I mean…"

"I know what you mean babe," Lena said softly.

Stef began seriously debating whether she could still kiss and maintain the sixty miles per hour speed. Of course she could! She was a cop, multi-tasking was part of the -

"Jesús stop it!" yelled Brandon.

Lena turned quickly to see Jesús poking Brandon. "Jesús. Stop bothering your brother. What's going on?"

"My Gameboy ran out of power. I need to charge it," said Jesús, handing her the toy.

"Well, we can't do it now. You'll have to wait until we get to the hotel tonight."

Jesús pouted in disappointment. "What do I do now?"

"You can read, do one of your puzzle books, color," Lena listed as Jesús shook his head stubbornly at each suggestion. "Or we could work on your addition and subtraction flashcards," Lena warned.

This time, Jesús shook his head quickly. "I'll find something to do," he mumbled contritely.

Lena turned to face the windshield in satisfaction. Stef gave her a high five.

Jesús was occupied with his puzzle book for about five minutes before he grew bored. He dropped the book, leaned back in his seat, and sighed heavily. He looked at his sister, who was sleeping peacefully, then watched his brother's eyes as they scanned each page quickly. When he saw the grin spread over Brandon's face, he nudged his arm. "What happened? Why are you smiling?" he asked.

Brandon moved his arm out of his brother's grasp. "It's just a funny part in the book. Get off me, okay?"

"I wanna see it," Jesús said, trying to grab his brother's book.

"Stop it Jesus!" yelled Brandon, trying to move away from him in the small space. "You don't even read chapter books yet!"

"Brandon Michael," warned Lena from the passenger seat, twisting around to look at him. "That was not kind. Apologize, please."

Brandon faced his brother and rolled his eyes hugely, knowing his mothers couldn't see him. "Sorry Jesús."

Jesús scowled at him, grabbed his book, and threw it out the open window.

"Mo-om!" howled Brandon. He reached back and punched Jesús in the shoulder.

Stef looked in the mirror in time to see the book hit the road. "Boys!"

"Brandon! Jesús!" snapped Lena. "Stop right –"

Jesús shoved Brandon as hard as he could. As Brandon fell sideways, he knocked heads with the still dozing Mariana. She woke and began sobbing in pain and confusion.

Swearing, Stef looked for an opening so she could pull over. Both boys had fallen quiet before Stef swerved to the side of the road and braked hard. She unfastened her seatbelt and turned to glare at them. "Out of the car. Right now!" she ordered. She jerked open her own door.

Both boys sat unmoving, looking like rabbits in front of an oncoming truck. She opened the back door on the driver's side, while Lena helped a weeping Mariana out of the car. Stef's face was livid as she leaned into Jesús. "Out of the car," she said, her voice low.

Jesús moved slowly, not daring to look at his mother. Brandon crawled out after him, his face tense. He had rarely seen his mother this angry. Without speaking, she lead them to the safety of the other side of the car. She led Brandon to the front of the car, where the front passenger seat car hung open and planted him near the hood of the car. "Keep you butt glued right here," she warned him. Brandon, deciding that was probably safest, nodded emphatically. Jesús was watching wide-eyed, and he cringed a little when Stef grabbed his arm. Stef ignored that and took him the back of the car. She turned him so his butt was touching the cargo area door. "Stay there," she warned him. He also nodded silently.

Stef took a deep breath, marveling that her children could drive her so crazy when she spent most of her day dealing with criminals. She looked at her partner who had picked up Mariana and was consoling her quietly. Stef walked over to them. "You okay, baby?" she asked quietly, stroking Mariana's long, dark hair as she did so.

Mariana nodded, tears still falling. "Uh-huh."

Stef eyed the boys, then turned to Lena. "I'm going to try and get Brandon's book."

Lena nodded, also casting a frustrated look at the boys who were standing stiffly against the car.

As soon as his mother was out of hearing range, Brandon cast an imploring look at Lena. "Mama -," he began.

Lena raised her hand. "Don't even start with me, young man. You are in time out right now. You know the rules. No talking."

Brandon subsided miserably. He was dead. Lena watched her partner's figure grow smaller as she traversed the distance the book had travelled. She sighed and patted Mariana's back, murmuring soothing words to her.

A maroon minivan pulled up behind their car and a concerned blonde peered out the passenger side window. "Are you okay?" she asked, "Do you need any help?"

Two little blond heads gazed out the backseat windows as well.

Lena looked at her sulking sons and her quietly sniffling daughter. "Uh. No. Thank you," she called back. "it's just…," she waved her arm expansively, including it all. "Car trip."

The woman shook her head in commiseration. "Good luck with that."

Lena gave her a wry smile. "Thanks again for stopping."

"No problem," the woman replied. She turned to her husband and murmured something, then the car pulled back into traffic.

Lena looked at her sons. Brandon, humiliated that someone had witnessed his disgrace was red-faced studying the ground beneath his feet. Jesús, not prone to that type of embarrassment was using the toe of his sneakers to trace designs in the dirt. Lena shook her head ruefully, and went back to consoling her daughter.

Walking the distance to get the book allowed Stef to calm down and regain a shred of her usual good humor. Her babies. She sighed when she found the book lying open on the side of the road. Tire tracks and torn pages indicated that it had been run over. She knew Brandon was going to be upset. She walked back to the car, resolving to let Lena talk to Jesús while she talked to Brandon. Lena was the one who could remind Jesús about all those calming techniques and ways to curb his impulsivity. When she got closer to the car, she noted that Brandon was still standing stiffly, barely daring to glance around him. His orange and blue t-shirt flapped in the breeze. Jesús was also still in place, but he was crouched on the ground, letting the dirt run through his fingers. He had managed to smear dirt on the knees of his jeans. Stef walked to her partner, who had lowered Mariana to the ground and was pointing out a falcon.

Stef showed Lena the book, who sighed quietly. "Brandon's going to be pretty upset," she said.

Stef nodded. "Yeah. I'll talk to him, okay? You know all that self-control stuff you can talk to Jesús about."

Lena nodded, but her gaze went to Brandon with some sympathy. "Did you talk to them about why they're in time out?" she asked her partner.

Stef rolled her eyes. "Honey if they don't know why they're in time-out we have bigger problems."

Lena nudged her with her shoulder. "It's the process," she reminded her partner. "Make him verbalize why he's in time out, discuss, then tell him his punishment."

The words that Lena had taught her still sounded foreign on her lips. She felt strange saying things like "use I-messages" or "we love you but we don't love your choices". She was still more likely to say, "It's not fair? I'll tell you kid, if you think first grade is tough, the rest of your life is going to be hell." But she couldn't argue with results. Stef raised an eye-brow. "Punishment?" she asked, inviting Lena's opinion.

"No TV. Maybe an early bedtime. They're so cranky, they probably need more sleep."

Stef nodded. Since they were all sharing a hotel room, if they punished the kids they punished themselves. Ah, the joys of parenthood. She walked over to Brandon. Lena patted Mariana once more on the head and instructed her to stay where she was before she headed over to Jesús.

Brandon took one look at his book and burst into tears. He wasn't given to crying when he was physically hurt, but emotional situations tended to induce tears. Stef realized she wasn't going to be able to do the first part of the time-out procedure until he had calmed down. She patted his back consolingly, biting back words like "this is what happens when you don't behave" and other phrases her parents might have used. Mariana, who had been watching worriedly from her spot, ran over to Brandon and hugged him tightly around his waist. "Don't cry Brandon," she begged.

Jesús, seeing how upset his brother and sister were, began to look a little teary-eyed as well. Lena redirected his attention to her and preceded to deliver a searing lecture, punctuated with various strategies in dealing with impulsivity. Jesús nodded somberly.

When Brandon stopped crying, he swiped his eyes roughly with his sleeve and looked at his mother. "Do you know why you're in time-out?" asked Stef softly. Brandon heaved a quavering sigh. "I was rude to Jesús and I hit him. I didn't stop when you and Mama said stop."

Stef nodded sternly. "That's right. And that's not okay young man. None of it. You are not allowed to be rude or hit your brother." They actually allowed the boys to play fight and wrestle, but Stef knew she didn't have to clarify that fact. Her son was not stupid. "And you are definitely not allowed to disobey Mama or me."

Brandon nodded woefully, a sniffling sigh his only reply. "Losing your book because you were misbehaving is not fun, but that's what happens. You are also going to go to bed at eight tonight with no TV. Do you understand me?"

Brandon nodded again and Stef raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes," he whispered.

Lena led Jesús over to Brandon by his hand. "Jesús?" she prompted.

Jesús lifted his head to look at Brandon. "I'm sorry I bugged you and pushed you and threw your book out the window," he said softly.

"I'm sorry I was rude and hit you," Brandon said. At Lena's insistence, the boys gave one another awkward hugs.

Stef grinned. Lena was always making the kids hug things out. It was endearing, and she was looking forward to trying it out when the boys were in their twenties.

Jesús looked genuinely remorseful. "I'm really sorry Brandon. I'll buy you a new book out of my Disneyland money."

Stef glanced meaningfully at her partner. A new hardcover could cost at least twenty dollars. That was a third of Jesús's savings.

Brandon looked at his brother in surprise. "You can't do that. It's your Disneyland money. You've been saving for months."

Jesús was firm. "It's fair. I ruined your book, and I know how much you like Harry Potter."

Mariana looked between her brothers. "I'll give some of my money too," she piped up loyally. Lena and Stef knew she was dying to buy Disney Princess everything. "That way Jesús can have enough too."

Brandon gave her a small smile and Jesús shook his head. "I've got this Mariana. I can do it."

"All right," Stef said briskly. "Let's get back on the road."

xoxoxoxoxo

As usual, after any big blow up the kids were unusually well-behaved. By the time they reached the motel, they were tired but giggly after Stef had spent the last thirty minutes telling progressively worse elephant jokes.

"What do you call an elephant that doesn't bathe?"

"What!"

"A smellephant!"

"What do you get if you cross and elephant with a whale?"

"What!"

"A submarine with a built-in snorkel!"

Even Lena was laughing amidst her groans. "You know that we are going to be hearing elephant jokes the rest of the way to Seattle," she warned her partner.

"Yeah," Stef's grin was fond.

Lena parked the car at the hotel entrance and watched as Stef hopped out before the car had even stopped. "Thanks for leaving me at the mercy of the next hundred elephant jokes!" Lena called out the window.

Stef gave her an exaggerated thumbs up. When she exited the building about ten minutes later, she gave her partner as Cheshire grin.

"What did you do?" asked Lena.

Stef directed her to the corner of the building, then began unloading the car as soon as it had stopped.

The kids wearily stretched and gathered their things. Lena became more suspicious when her partner began whistling a strangely familiar tune.

"What did you do?" she asked again, placing her hands on her shapely hips and giving her partner a warning glance.

Stef swung another suitcase down, then encircled her partner's waist with her arms. Then with one hand she waved two separate packages of keys in front of her face.

"You got us two rooms?" Lena asked.

"Yup," Stef began hauling the suitcases to the hotel rooms.

Lena trailed after her pulling a suitcase as well. The kids fell in behind them like ducklings.

Stef opened one door, and used one hand to wave the kids in. "This is your room guys. That room over there," she pointed, "is our room."

She opened the adjoining door and unplugged their television set, knotting the cord in a complicated Alpine Butterfly knot, giving the boys a significant look as she did so.

After they had eaten dinner and settled in for the night, Lena grabbed Stef, who was brushing her teeth. "What?" asked Stef around the foam.

Lena merely smiled and led her to the door that joined their room with their children's. Brandon was in the middle of the bed, Mariana laying on his shoulder and Jesús laying on the pillows, his bare foot jiggling occasionally. Brandon was reading Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone to them, complete with fake English accents and a high falsetto for Hermione.

"Aww," Stef crooned.

Lena grinned and kissed the back of her neck. "Our babies," she murmured.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Stef grinned as she watched Lena pretend to ignore her as she read another chapter in her book. Every once and a while she would peer at Stef from the corner of her eyes as Stef bustled around the room. Finally Stef decided to give in. She knelt with her knees on either side of Lena's left leg and slid her book out of her hands. Then she leaned down to kiss her, but not before brushing her thumb over her lips. Although she could happily spend her entire lifetime kissing Lena, she had other plans. "Turn over," she said softly.

It didn't take long to disrobe her lover. She let the oil she had brought warm in her hands, then ran them down Lena's back and shoulders.

Lena sighed it pure bliss. "That feels so nice."

Stef worked the oil into Lena's skin with her strong hands. "I want to thank you for everything you've done today…this whole week," she said quietly. "You've been my rock. The only thing that's been holding me together."

Lena held her breath. Although Stef used endearments as her way of showing her love through words, she was much less apt to declare it so baldly. Lena's heart melted as she realized how hard Stef was trying to show her appreciation and devotion.

"I love you so much," whispered Stef. "Sometimes when I look at you, I can't breath because I can't believe you are really mine."

Now tears formed in Lena's eyes as Stef's unrelenting fingers worked their magic on her body. " I love you too," Lena said. "More and more each day." She turned over and captured Stef's lips in a fierce kiss and crushed Stef's body to her own. When Stef touched the soft silkiness of her inner thigh and moved her hand purposefully, her vision went dark, then bright sparkles spiraled into a blazing corona of white light.

Stef's smiled sweetly as she drew the sheet over their bodies and spooned her body around her lover's. She put her chin on Lena's shoulder, and gently followed her into sleep.


	8. Barstow

Ch. 8: Barstow

_All right, this was a suggestion from a guest reviewer on AO3. Lena's birthday weekend in Barstow. _

_Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. It's nice to know that people are enjoying the story._

It had been a massive series of bad luck that brought Lena and Stef to a diner that looked like it's best days happened in 1953. Stef's philosophy had always been "can't ruin hamburgers!" It was close though. The cheeseburgers were so greasy that Stef could literally feel her arteries beginning to clog. She nearly lost it when the only alcohol the waitress could offer was a two dollar bottle of Prosecco.

"You want glasses?" the waitress asked with a teasing smirk.

"Do you think we're going to drink straight out of the bottle?" asked Stef incredulously. I mean, yeah she would take a swig out of a beer bottle, but that was expected. Who drank wine straight out of the bottle.

Doris smiled. The blonde was already really wound up. This could be fun. The sixty-two year old waitress who, unbeknownst to her customers, had a strong sense of the romantic and a wicked sense of humor, presented the bottle against a folded rag she was using to wipe the tables. "It's a very fine…month," she offered.

Lena laughed when the woman poured a half-inch of the liquid into the glasses emblazoned Rooty's for a Rootin' Tootin' Good Time! The woman waited formally for Stef to drink. Stef - whose humor was finally sparked laughed as well and she swished the wine around in her mouth. "I taste….something that vaguely reminds me of fruit and…rubber." She paused, tilted her head, then nodded. "Yep. Fruit and rubber. Possibly a banana wrapped in a condom."

"Stef," Lena looked around the diner to see if anyone else had caught that.

Doris laughed the loud unbridled laugh of a hooker in church. She patted the woman on the back. "Enjoy honey," she said.

Stef looked at the leftover greasy hamburgers on their plates and the lousy bottle of wine. "I'm sorry," she told her partner honestly. Three months ago, she had her fortieth birthday and Lena had gone through all kinds of contortions to make sure it was perfect. And it had been. Replete with the people she loved, food she adored, and party games that had the guests laughing non-stop. She was unbelievably frustrated that she couldn't offer Lena the same.

Lena had smiled at each of Stef's apologies she'd offered throughout the day, and she now brought her fingers to her mouth to kiss them. "How is it your fault that the alternator died and then we had a flat tire?" she asked.

Stef shrugged helplessly. "It's got to be someone's fault – and it's your birthday so we can't blame you!" The romantic hotel room she had booked was still three hundred fifty miles away.

Lena laughed easily. "It's okay honey. Really. I'm here. With you."

"Yeah," said Stef tenderly.

Their hands met and entwined with one another over the table. As they choked down the wine and giggled like girls.

The problems with the hotel room started when Stef had to jiggle the lock for thirty seconds before the it released. When they opened the door, the light from the outside street lamp fell into the interior. A roach scurried into a corner, trying to cover itself in the darkness.

"Oh Stef," Lena began, a look of revulsion on her face.

"I know honey. But it's the only place that has room. Let's just-" she threw the bedcover off the bed and was greeted with stained sheets. Stef dropped the sheets, a look of disgust on her face. "New plan," she said, steering her partner out the door.

"We can't sleep in the car, Stef," protested Lena as Stef opened the car door and boosted her inside.

"Just a minute babe," Stef said. She patted her pockets, making sure what she was needed was there, then strode to the office where the twenty-something night manager was watching television. "Hey!" she knocked sharply on the window.

The kid grunted and gave her a half-wave.

Stef knocked on the glass harder, "Hey!" she yelled.

The kid came over. Stef found him even less appealing then when she had seen him the first time. Greasy hair, rumpled clothes, and a sullen attitude. "What, lady?" he said, annoyed.

"Your room's a shithole and your customer service sucks," she said bluntly.

The kid rolled his eyes, "Listen lady…"

"No, you listen. I want fresh sheets. Do you have _any_ that are clean?" Stef demanded.

The kid made an annoying clicking sound with his tongue and sighed as if she were asking him to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. "I'll go check."

Stef waited at the window, peering at her partner through the darkness. Lena gave her a little smile and waved back.

After nearly ten minutes, the kid came back with an armful of sheets and smelling like smoke. Before he could try dumping them on her, Stef held up a hand. "Let me stop you right there, my friend. Those are not clean sheets, those are dirty sheets. Look, they still have stains on them!"

The kid dropped them on the floor, "They're in our clean sheet cupboard," he said aggrieved.

"Well, then whoever is doing your laundry is either blind or incompetent," Stef snapped. "Look, me and my partner are not going to-,"

"What, you guys are dykes?" the kid sneered.

Stef took out her badge and slammed it against the window, nearly breaking the glass. "Look you little weasel. I've had a long day, and you are seriously pissing me off. Give us the cleanest room you have. I'm going to go to a – what stores do you have here that open late-?"

"K-K-Mart," the kid mumbles, tongue-tied.

"I'm going to the K-Mart, which you are going to give precise directions to. You're going to give us the room for half off, and you are going to do it with a damn smile on your face and polite words in your mouth, or I am going to find something to charge you with, you understand me?"

The kid's face contorted into what he hoped was a smile. He hadn't done it in awhile so the muscles stretched uncomfortably. "Y-yes officer."

"Good boy," Stef's face, which had been nearly pressed into the glass, withdrew slightly.

The kid stammered out directions as he gave her a new room key and Stef strode back to the car, the swagger in her walk unmistakable.

When she got into the car, she found Lena grinning at her. "That was really hot," Lena said. "The way you intimidated that kid with your badge."

Stef quirked an eyebrow at her, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Like Wonder Woman coming out of the telephone booth or something," Lena said, leaning in for a kiss.

Stef kissed her back, then managed to pull away long enough to say, "Wonder Woman didn't use telephone booths, love, that was Superman. Wonder Woman had the golden lasso thing that she…"

"Whatever," Lena shrugged and tried to move around the center console to crawl into Stef's lap. The blaring horn startled both of them and they drew away reluctantly.

Stef started the car and chuckled. "Wonder Woman and telephone booths. You had such a deprived childhood."

"My parents were strict about what I watched." Lena defended herself. "I had to sneak around to watch Charlie's Angels."

"Who wouldn't?" asked Stef with mock-seriousness.

"Uh-huh," said Lena, eyes wide with playful earnestness, "When my mom caught me, I was grounded for a week, but I kept watching it anyway."

"Such a rebel," Stef said, holding Lena's hand and stroking the palm with her thumb.

Lena looked around in confusion. "Babe, why are we back at the diner?"

"I'm gonna get some stuff. You get some tea…hot chocolate, whatever," Stef said as she reached into the backseat. "Read your book and relax, okay?"

"Okay…" said Lena suspiciously.

Stef held her hand until they walked into the diner. "Hey Doris!" yelled Stef at the counter. "We're back!"

"Stef," Lena hissed.

"Hey there girls!" Doris yodeled back, "Why you back so soon?"

"Our room's a shit hole and I need to park Lena somewhere for awhile," Stef explained guilelessly, while Lena pinched her arm for being so loud and obnoxious.

"Of course, honey," Said Doris, flinging a companionable arm across Lena's shoulders. "You just sit over here for awhile."

When Doris had seated Lena in a nearby booth, Stef drew her away slightly. "I didn't say anything before, but it's Lena's birthday. Do you think you could-?"

"Don't worry hon.," Doris said reassuringly, "I'll fix something nice up for your sweetie."

Stef grinned, touched. "Thanks Doris."

"No problem I-," Doris began.

"Hey Doris!" yelled the short-order cook from the kitchen, in a thorough bad temper. "Ya think you could get your ass over here and pick up some of these damn orders?"

"Kiss this honey!" Doris yelled, slapping her ample behind.

Stef laughed nearly as raucously as Doris and Lena covered her face in embarrassment. The cook subsided, mumbling obscenities under his breath. The handful of diners chuckled. Entertainment and a show. Not bad for some rinky-dink diner.

"Everything will be fine," continued Doris in a calm voice. "You go do what you need to."

"Thanks," said Stef, eager to enact her plans. She kissed the top of Lena's head, and walked quickly out of the diner.

At the K-Mart, she bought candles, new sheets, a blanket, a mattress pad, scented soap, oil, cleaning supplies, several Roach motels, and an assortment of odds and ends. In true cop fashion, she broke some speed limits getting back to the hotel. She didn't want to leave her lover for too long. She was irritated, but resigned to find that the new room was only slightly better than the old one. Luckily, no one could say Stef Foster was not determined. She bullied the kid manager into vacuuming the room while she wiped all the surface areas down with a disinfectant. She put the roach motels in all corners of the room. She stripped the bed, including the mattress pad. She was relieved to find the mattress itself didn't look too bad. The sheets and comforter were thrown out the door, and she remade the bed with the sheets she had purchased. Then with a grim look of determination, she went into the bathroom and proceeded to scrub it within an inch of it's life. She was just finishing up the sink when she heard her phone ringing. Lena, of course.

"Where are you?" asked her partner. "You've been gone nearly two hours!" Unspoken of course, was that it was her birthday and she wanted to spend it with her lover.

"I'm almost done, love. I'll be there in fifteen minutes," Stef promised fervently. She stripped and jumped into the shower, detesting how grungy she felt. She scrubbed the sweat and muck off her body, then slid into fresh clothing.

When she reached the diner, the small bell on the door announced her entrance. Lena's eyes immediately met hers from across the room. Her smile was both sweet and eager. Stef went to the booth and kissed her chastely on the cheek, mindful that they were in an unfamiliar place. "Did you enjoy your book?" Stef asked gently.

Lena nodded, "It's a good one. I think you'd like it too."

"I'm sure I would," said Stef, catching Doris's eye.

Within moments the portly woman bustled over with her creation. Layers of chocolate chip cookies were pressed between alternating scoops of chocolate and vanilla ice cream like a seven layer cake. A tiny pink candle smothered in whip cream sat atop.

"Happy birthday, honey," said Doris, taking a deep breath to start singing.

Stef shook her head wildly. Lena would be too embarrassed to be the center of attention to enjoy it. Doris let out her breath, and patted Lena on the head instead. "Enjoy," she said as she began to leave.

Lena caught her hand, "This is so nice. Thank you!"

Doris grinned, patted her hand, then moved away. Stef put her arm around Lena, and put her lips close to her ear, "Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday, my love, Happy Birthday to you."

Lena's lips brushed her own with the faintest of kisses, then she leaned forward, and with a tiny puff, blew out the candle.

The cookies were still warm and melted in their mouths. The ice cream was plain but the creamy coldness contrasted delightfully with the cookies. Stef was tempted a hundred times, to kiss away a stray crumb, or lick a smear of ice cream off her lover's cheek.

After they finished, they found Doris and offered sincere thanks. The tip they left was large and the older woman smiled with delight when she found it under a hand-written note.

When they reached the hotel, Stef made Lena wait outside as she darted into the room. Stef gently covered Lena's eyes with her hands, and walked her through the hotel room's door. When Stef uncovered her eyes, Lena looked around the room. "Stef," she said gently.

The room was glowing with candles and rose petals were strewn across the silky sheets. A vase stood on top of the television, smothering the room in a soft floral scent. Stef took her partner's hand, and gently began disrobing her as she walked her backwards to the bathroom, distracting her with fervent kisses. In the bathroom, the lights were off, and candles glow reflected off the mirror.

"How did you do this without setting off the fire alarm?" asked Lena in amazement, pulling away to breathe.

"I disabled it," Stef admitted as she continued to kiss her.

"You – uh, you what?" Lena managed as Stef nipped her way down her neck.

"I disabled it, so don't knock the candles over," Stef grinned as she skimmed her hands down her partner's back and let them trail slowly up her inner thigh. Lena shuddered and undressed Stef in a matter of seconds. They managed to maneuver one another into the shower while keeping in constant, nearly total, body contact. The water was lukewarm, but they made up for it. After the shower, Stef wrapped

Lena in a fluffy white towel and proceeded to massage her with oil until every part of her body was slick and shiny. When she reached the place where the warmth burned strongest, Stef let her fingers work the nerves there until Lena was trembling, over-stimulated, and nearly drunk with pleasure.

As the candles burned steadily into the night, Lena lay on her stomach while Stef traced patterns on her smooth skin. "This was amazing, Stef."

"It was kinda crappy," said Stef sheepishly, "I mean this hotel is-,"

Lena turned over to face her and put a slender finger over her lover's lips. "You had to work doubly hard to make this beautiful. I loved it. Thank you."

"Only the best for you, my love," said Stef softly. "Always and forever." She leaned forward to kiss her, and they melted into one another's skin once more.

xoxoxoxoxo

Doris moved softly through her living room, avoiding the creaky floorboard and the bad-tempered cat who was splayed across the rug. When she made it to her bedroom, she paused to gaze fondly at the salt-and-pepper head that inhabited it. She slipped off her clothes and slid into bed. A leg immediately entwined around hers and an arm flopped across her middle.

"Missed you," said a hoarse, husky voice from the darkness.

"Missed you too," said Doris with a sweet kiss.

"I hate when you work the night shift. I can't sleep. When are you going to retire, you dingy broad?"

Doris grinned and kissed the long-fingered hand that had entwined with hers. "Not too long, sweetheart. I promise," she snuggled into the covers. "Met a couple of girls tonight. Real sweet. Reminded me of us, 'cept they were prettier and their tits were still perky."

Lorrie poked her head from out of the covers, "What're you doin' lookin' at other girls' tits, if I may ask?"

"Just lookin'," shrugged Doris. "Ain't no harm in that, right?"

"Yeah?" her partner gave a snort and flopped back into the pillow. "Long as you're just lookin'…or you share."

Doris laughed that deep-throated laugh as she fell asleep.


	9. Grand Theft Auto

Ch. 9: Grand Theft Auto

_I know, I know. I have a lot of little Brandon stories. But he and Lena are adorable together. I have some stories with the twins and some "grown-up" stories on my list, but I've been wanting to write this ever since the second episode when Brandon said he stole a car._

_Rereading. It's sappy, I know it's sappy, but meh. What're you going to do?_

_Thanks, as always for the reviews, follows and favorites. If I didn't respond to you privately, I apologize. I do read every review. They make me smile._

"Lena, may I please get this Matchbox? It's only $1.99 and look! It's red!" Brandon's face was full of excitement.

Lena looked fondly at child she now thought of as her son. His brown hair was tousled and his blue eyes glowed with excitement. She looked at the packaged car he held tightly in his hands. She hesitated. It was only a couple of dollars, and it's not like his room was stuffed with toys…then she remembered Stef, gently mocking her. "Spoiled, spoiled. You're spoiling our son," she had said in a sing-song. Lena made up her mind. "Not today, baby. You have a lot of Matchbox cars at home already."

His face immediately fell and she was surprised at how that bothered her. "Okay," he said heavily. He knew better than to argue with Lena. She always meant exactly what she said. He turned away so she couldn't see the quick anger spasm across his face. It wasn't like Lena was his real, _real _mother. She couldn't tell him what to do. Impulsively he stuffed the car in his pocket and turned to find her poking at her phone.

"Ready to go?" she smiled that beautiful smile at him as she held out her hand. He took it, immediately feeling a pang in his heart for his earlier, traitorous thoughts. How could he have thought that. He _loved_ his Lena. Mommy was so much happier since they found her. And Lena cooked yummy food, she listened to the pretty music that had no words, she was an excellent story-teller and she was the best at helping with homework. So many good things.

Brandon bit his lip. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Sorry for what, baby?" Lena sounded distracted as she pushed the cart with one hand to the cashier's station.

He shrugged his shoulders, and nibbled on his thumbnail. The cashier ran all the items through the scanner in quick, economical motions. Brandon watched the red light as it took pictures of each item. He shifted uneasily. Could it find the Matchbox in his pocket? He breathed in relief as the total blinked and Lena paid for their groceries. This time he clung to the side of the cart as they headed for the doors. His heart beat faster, sure that someone was going to jump out and yell "That is a thief! Call the police!"

They passed through the doors without anything unusual happening. Brandon began to breath more easily. He was kind of surprised. Stealing was easy.

"You are such a strong boy," Lena told him as he helped unload the groceries.

He smiled, for a moment feeling proud. He liked being able to help. Then he remembered the car in his pocket and his smile slid into a frown. "Want me to take the cart back?" he asked quietly.

"That would be a big help sweetie," Lena praised him again.

After he had taken the cart back, he hopped into the backseat and slid the seatbelt around him. He watched Lena as she ticked of items on her to-do list. She was always making lists. "All right. I think we can go home!" she said with a smile.

Brandon nodded, smiling at her faintly at her from her rear-view mirror. "Okay," he said.

"Brandon, are you feeling all right?" Lena's voice had that quizzical, concerned tone that he knew well. It was a tone that showed caring and love. It made him feel worse.

"I'm fine," he said quickly, looking around the car for inspiration. He couldn't spend the whole car ride answering questions. Lena would know there was something wrong for sure. "Can we listen to music?"

"May we please listen to music?" Lena corrected mildly as she started the car and began pulling out of the parking space.

"May we please listen to the music?" he repeated obediently, catching her eyes in the mirror.

"Certainly. Classical?" she teased gently. Brandon _loved_ listening to classical music with her. Actually, Stef was learning to enjoy it too. They were shy about asking for it though. Lena found it endearing.

His eyes lit up. "Yes, please," he said. He was thankful the rest of the ride home was quiet. He helped Lena carry the groceries inside and as soon as she gave permission, he ran upstairs to his room where he closed the door. He pulled the car out of his pocket and tore off the wrapping. It was an awesome car. He pulled out the rest of the cars and matched them up. Just as he thought, this car was perfect for his collection. He began driving it around the room on a made-up road, making little car noises as he did so. The car was amazing, but his stomach was feeling funny. Kind of flip-floppy.

Lena puttered around the kitchen, getting the supplies out to make dinner. Luckily she enjoyed cooking. Stef was an enthusiastic learner, but her experience was limited to simple, traditional fare. Lena loved to experiment in the kitchen. It suited her artistic tendencies. She was making what Brandon called "fancy tacos", which was now one of his favorite. She realized he might actually want to help. She walked towards his bedroom.

"Vroom, vroom," whispered Brandon a little sadly. He half-heartedly swooped the car across the carpeted road again. There was a light knocking at his door. "Just a minute, please," he called politely. This was a new rule, since Lena had joined the family. "How can we expect him to respect our privacy if we don't respect his," she had said, giving her partner a meaningful glance one Saturday morning after Brandon tried to join them in the big bed when they were - cuddling. After that, the Foster-Adams household was a "knock and wait for permission" household. He swept the cars together and shoved them in a container under his bed. Then he grabbed a book from the bookshelf and opened it to the middle. "You can come in now," he said.

"Hi sweetie," Lena said. "Are you enjoying your book?" she asked, glancing down to look at the pages.

"Uh-huh," Brandon nodded quickly, his heart doing a funny thumpy-thumping sound.

"Well, I'm making fancy tacos. Would you like to help me?"

Brandon was relieved. Now he could help his Lena and get away from the cars that had begun to make his tummy hurt. "Sure."

"Go wash your hands then, and come downstairs," Lena instructed gently.

She saw the back of his head nodding as he disappeared towards the bathroom. Lena saw a box poking out from under his bed and absently shoved it further under with her toes. That was strange, Brandon didn't usually leave his toys under the bed. He was worried that monsters would steal them. She shrugged and went back downstairs.

xoxoxoxoxo

When Stef arrived that evening it was to an aromatic dinner and a happy partner. Brandon was a little quieter than usual but he gave her a small smile and a hug in greeting. Stef regaled them with a story of her day, high on humor and low on danger (at least that she'd admit to).When she tried to convince her family that it was a movie kind of night, she was surprised when Brandon said he was tired and felt like going to bed. She and Lena traded suspicious glances and reached for his forehead at the same time.

"I'm not sick," Brandon batted their hands away grumpily. "I'm just tired."

Stef frowned at his tone. "It sounds like you are. Go take your bath. We'll check on you in a minute."

Brandon's brow furrowed slightly, but he nodded slowly. "'Kay," he plodded upstairs.

Stef turned to Lena, "Has he been like this all day?" she asked.

Lena shook her head. "A little quiet this afternoon," she said.

"Huh." Stef cocked her head towards the stairs. She felt Lena's arms winding around her middle.

"So what aren't you telling me about the police chase," Lena asked knowingly from behind her.

Caught! Stef chuckled nervously, then spun to face her partner. "Do you really want to know?" she asked softly, rubbing her nose against her lover's.

Lena gave her a searching glance, checking again for any injuries – physical or emotional, "No," she said honestly.

Stef smiled. She was a little disappointed that Lena didn't want to know more about what she did, but mostly she felt relieved. She knew it scared her partner to even think about the danger her job entailed. When she spoke of it to Lena, it became more frightening for her as well. She imagined leaving Lena, Brandon, and her heart would tighten in pain. She couldn't function that way. She couldn't do her job. So she shoved it down deep, where it wouldn't bother anyone. "That's what I thought," she said, beginning to kiss her way down Lena's throat.

Her lover made one of those noises that Stef so loved to hear and threaded her fingers through Stef's hair.

"If Brandon's going to bed early…," Stef suggested.

Lena gave her a smile and brushed her hand against her cheek. "Sounds good."

Stef busied herself cleaning up the kitchen. Lena did the lion's share of the cooking so Stef tried to do most of the cleaning. Oftentimes, they would end up doing it together since it was the opportunity for some private adult time, as domestic as it was.

Lena padded upstairs, wanting to check on Brandon. She knocked gently on the bathroom door.

"Come in," Brandon said.

She was surprised to find that there weren't any bubbles in the tub. Brandon loved bubbles and they bought enough to keep him supplied every night. He was actually becoming a bit of a connoisseur. "Hey buddy, not a bubble night?" she asked, her concern growing.

He puttered with the rubber ducks in the water, not looking at her, "Nuh-uh," he said.

"Have you done your hair yet?"

He made a face and shook his head.

"Would you like some help?"

Brandon seemed to ponder this for a moment, knowing "I don't want to wash my hair tonight" wasn't an option. "Okay," he said grudgingly.

Lena squirted some of the shampoo in her hands and began running it through his hair. He didn't like having his hair washed, but he loved having his scalp massaged. He tipped his head back and his little face relaxed. "Mmmmm."

"You like that?"

He nodded and smiled a little.

"All right, you ready?" she asked.

He nodded, plugging his nose and scrunching up his face tightly, "Ready," he said.

Lena tipped him backwards into the water and rinsed the soap out of his hair, taking care to make sure it was nowhere near his eyes. It was baby shampoo so it wasn't supposed to sting, but he'd scream bloody murder in preemptive pain anyway. She sat him back up and watched as the water ran down his face in rivulets. Then she presented him with the washcloth.

Gravely, he wiped his face and handed it back to her, "Lena?" he asked

"Hmm?" She dipped the washcloth into the water and began smearing it with soap.

"Mommy was chasing a bad guy today."

"Yes," she began gently scrubbing his ears and back.

"He stolded something, right?" he squeezed the rubber duck rhythmically in his hands.

"Yes. Mommy said he stole a TV. He wasn't very smart though, the TV was so big that everyone who walked by noticed," Lena smiled as she said this. More often then not, Stef had some funny "Stupid Criminal" stories. Most people who committed crimes were not exactly subtle.

"He was bad," Brandon's voice was flat, and declamatory.

"Well, he certainly made some bad choices," Lena agreed, running the washcloth over her son's arms.

"He'll go to jail now, won't he?" Brandon's blue eyes regarded her somberly.

"He could," Lena said. His lip trembled and she hugged his shoulders. "Don't be upset sweetheart. You have such a good, kind heart to worry about him, but he needs to accept the consequences of his actions."

He nodded.

"Okay, put the ducks away and finish up," she told him briskly, dropping the washcloth in his lap. "Which pajamas do you want?"

"Umm, the Superman ones," he said predictably.

Lena grinned. "You're lucky I washed them. I'll get them. I want you to be done by the time I get back," she stood and tried to fan her damp shirt dry as he nodded.

"Okay."

Stef was just coming up the stairs when Lena exited the bathroom. "He okay?" she asked.

"He's such a sensitive little boy. I think he's feeling sorry for your incompetent thief," Lena said.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell anymore stories," Stef said, glancing at the bathroom door.

Lena shrugged. "I think he's okay now," she assured her partner. "You can check-in with him before he goes to sleep."

"Yeah."

Brandon lay in the darkness of his room, the Matchbox car clutched in his hand. The kisses his mom and Lena gave him made his squirm with guilt. He was _bad_! What if his mom had to put him to jail? He imagined Lena's sad face and his dad's disappointed one. What could he do?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning was hurried. Stef had an early morning briefing so she was out the door, unknowingly waking Brandon when she kissed him good-bye. Lena also had a staff meeting, so she rushed around, gathering her notes and making breakfast.

Brandon watched her gravely, trying to burn a picture of her in his head. He lay in his bed that morning, feeling his mother's kiss burning his cheek. He had made a decision. He didn't deserve to live in this house. And he couldn't bear to see his moms' face when he admitted his crimes. He had to run away. He hid his school things under his bed and packed his backpack with what he would need. He asked Lena for extra snack in his lunch box and when she wasn't looking, added more.

Lena looked up from her notes. "Brandon, sweetheart. Get a move on. You have to finish breakfast in five minutes." Then she frowned at him. "Are you feeling all right?"

He nodded, making his lips smile. "Yeah. I just didn't sleep well so I'm tired." That at least wasn't a lie. He had felt like he hadn't slept at all.

Lena's frown deepened. "Well, if you feel really tired, I want you to go to the nurse's office and take a nap, you understand? You aren't going to be able to learn much if you're tired."

Brandon made his head nod, smile still plastered on his face. "Okay."

Lena glanced at the clock, "Annnd, we need to go. "C'mon baby. You can eat one of your snacks if you're still hungry."

He had to go to morning daycare, which he didn't usually like, but this time it would be perfect for his plan. The daycare people were suppose to send him to class and when Mrs. Waters asked, the other kids would say they saw him at school. Saying good-bye to Lena was hard. She gave him his usual good-bye kiss like it was a normal day. She was surprised when he held onto her a little longer.

"Are you sure you're okay, baby?" she asked as he buried his head in her shoulder.

Brandon desperately wanted to tell her everything, but instead he told her was fine and was going to play Legos.

Lena frowned as she looked at her son as he pulled out the Legos. "He's kind of having a rough morning," she told Allan, who was in charge of the early morning daycare, "He may need a nap or something."

"Will do, Lena," Allan said easily. "He's always so good, we hardly even know he's here!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sneaking away was pretty easy. He played quietly with the Legos until he a couple of kids got into a fight and Miss Casey was laying out a snack. Being outside when he was supposed to be at school was a little scary. When he reached the sidewalk, he followed a mother and her two children, remembering that his parents had told him if he was lost he should find a police officer or a woman with children. They were usually safest. He had decided that Australia was his destination. It was really far away and they had kangaroos. And Koala bears.

He stopped at the park. There were a few toddlers playing in the sand while their mother's clumped together like flowers. Brandon went to the big playground equipment and settled into one of the tunnels. He was hungry and he needed a snack.

The sun warmed the small space, making him drowsy. As his head began nodding he decided he could sleep a little. It would be a long journey to Australia.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He was startled awake to the feeling of someone grabbing him. Before he could scream he registered his mother's scent. "Mommy!" he said in relief and dismay.

Stef crushed Bandon to her, feeling his little heart beat hard against her chest. "Brandon Michael Foster, what were you thinking?" she got out, wanting to simultaneously throttle and hold her child.

"I-I…"

"Me, and Lena and Daddy were out of our minds with worry! What on earth possessed you to leave school? Do you know what can happen to kids all by themselves? Did you know the danger you were in? What have we told you about…"

Stef was overcome again as she shook his shoulders sharply then dragged him to her again.

Brandon burst into tears. He tried to sob out an explanation but Stef didn't understand anything.

"Okay, okay," she rubbed his back soothingly. She used her walkie to call off the search, then promptly used her cell to call Lena. "I've got him sweetheart. I have him," she assured her lover.

Lena began pouring her own set of exclamations when the walkie squawked again. "Stef, you found him?" Mike's voice was full of tremulous relief.

"Yeah," Stef's felt her son's little arms loop more tightly around her neck. "I got him."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

They ended up meeting Lena and Mike back at the house. After kissing and hugging their son, they sat in the living room, Lena and Stef on either side of him, and Mike sitting on an ottoman in front of him. Quietly and with interspersed sniffing, Brandon admitted his crime, then immediately covered his eyes. His mom pulled him onto her lap and Lena drew his hands away from his eyes. His father patted him his leg.

"I can see why you felt bad," his dad started. "It's not okay to steal, and you know that because you're a good kid."

Brandon shook his head. "Bad," he whispered.

His mom hugged him tightly. "Stealing was bad, buddy. You aren't."

He looked at Lena, relieved when she nodded as well. "You definitely made some bad choices in the last twenty-four hours sweetheart, but that does not make you a bad person."

His mom drew his chin up to look at her. "You shouldn't have stolen a car, just because you wanted it. And you shouldn't have run away, just because you didn't know what to do about it."

Brandon tried to drop his head, but his mother held his chin firmly. "You scared me and Daddy and Lena very much when we couldn't find you. We had all of our friends looking for you. The teachers at the school were looking for you. Something scary could have happened."

"There's bad people around us Brandon," his dad said, and Brandon reluctantly turned to face him. "You're just a little guy. What if they grabbed you and took you away or hurt you?"

"Sorry," Brandon whispered.

His parents shook their heads, lips compressed. "Sorry is a good start, Brandon," Stef began, "But that's not enough. We need to know that you are never, ever going to do either of these things again."

Brandon looked towards Lena pleadingly. "I think the grown-ups need to talk for a little while," she told him. "Go to your room, please."

He started to go but was relieved when he received a kiss from each of them. Even if their kisses seemed a little mad right now.

When he reached his room, Brandon pulled the cars from under his bed and took out the stolen car. He looked at it gravely. "I don't think you were worth it," he told the car.

He definitely found this statement to be true thirty minutes later when he was called back down to face his parents. There seemed to be the aftermath of…something in the air. Brandon almost turned to go back upstairs when he felt the heaviness in the air, but Lena grabbed his hand and led him back to the couch. Big trouble meant big punishment and after hearing the restrictions as well as the individual lectures, Brandon was pretty sure he'd never to anything bad ever again.

When Daddy had left, Brandon leaned on his mom's leg until she picked him up. "You guys still love me, right?" he asked anxiously, although he'd been reassured several times already.

Stef rolled her eyes, "My dear, sweet, knucklehead. Nothing you could ever do would make me or Lena or Daddy ever not love you," she said firmly.

He cuddled into her neck, and felt Lena kiss his head. It was good to be home.


	10. The Sweetness of Memory

Ch. 10: The Sweetness of Memory

_I wasn't going to do this. I really wasn't. Several people have e-mailed me with ideas, a lot of them focusing on "first times". I try to avoid those because there's a lot of pressure inherent in those stories. I certainly was not going to do a first time sex story between Lena and Stef. Mostly because first times are rarely as magical as we would like. But then I got to thinking. I like Stef. I like her swagger, I like her confidence, but then I got to wondering, how would she feel about having sex with Lena for the first time? Now, of course a part of her would just be jumping up and down and cheering but there's got to be a little part of her that's nervous. A little part of her that worries that she won't "measure up" to the "real" lesbians Lena has been with in the past. And thus, a story is born. So rated M for Lesbian sex. It certainly isn't detailed as some stories but it's there._

Stef was starting to get the uneasy feeling that she should be moving faster in the romance department. It had been their third, no fourth…wait fifth date that ended in a lot of kissing and…touching. The look Lena had given her the night before last had sent all sorts of electricity running through her body. It had been exciting yet unsettling to realize how sexual Lena made her feel. In her years of boyfriends, even married to Mike, Stef had thought something was wrong with her. She'd had sex, even enjoyed it at times but comparing it to the electrical feel of Lena's fingers on her body couldn't even be quantified. It was almost embarrassing how much her body reacted to Lena's voice…her scent. Was this normal, or was she just abnormal in another direction?

"Hey Foster!" her partner trotted up, holding a couple of cups.

"What?" she asked, automatically reaching to take the coffee from his hand.

"What were you thinking about? You had a real, strange look in your eyes," he said a trifle to innocently.

Stef shook herself hard. She wasn't going to be embarrassed by some practically-a-rookie-cop. "I was thinking about how you thought that barista back there was a hooker and how much the guys would like hearing about it," she smirked.

Wilson lost his grin immediately. "Aw, c'mon Stef. You can't blame me for that. Look at what she was wearing!"

She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Seriously, it was practically see through!" he blustered.

She took a sip of coffee and continued to stare at him.

"Please don't tell the guys." It wasn't a whine but it was damn close.

Stef smiled in superiority. Round 1,287 to Stef Foster. "I'll think about it," she said. For the rest of the time she determinedly kept her mind on her work.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dressed in her civvies, she rounded the innocent looking bookstore. She circled three times in her car before she realized she looked ridiculous so she found a spot to park. She sat in the car, then took a breath and headed for the bookstore. She walked without stopping into the store that sported a rainbow flag in the window. As soon as she walked into the store, she wheeled to the left, hoping that if she looked like she knew where she was going, she would be unnoticed. No such luck.

"Hi! Can I help you find something today?" chirped a cheerful brunette.

Stef willed herself not to stammer. "No thanks. I'm just looking."

"Okay, well, if you need anything. Just give me a holler, 'kay?" the bubbly woman made her way to the back of the store.

"'Kay," said Stef somewhat forlornly. She had veered into the magazine section featuring mainly…gay porn. Stef, frankly, was a little shocked. She hadn't realized there was that much gay porn in the world. Bears? She moved closer, fascinated despite herself.

"Excuse me," a young man of, maybe twenty reached past her to grab a magazine. He gave her a conspiratorial type of grin.

Stef drew her hand back like it was burned, hoping her face wasn't red. Lesbian. She needed to find the lesbian section. Because that's what she was. A lesbian. Shit that felt as weird and as familiar as the first time she said it. She dared to lift her head to look around the store a little more thoroughly. She was a cop for G-d sakes. Shouldn't she be a little more observant? She spotted the right section, making her way past some bumper stickers and magnets. There were a lot of books. Books about coming out. Books about the history of gays and lesbians. Intrigued, she began opening the books and paging through them. Her whole discovery of who she was had been intensely private and relatively sheltered. She hadn't wanted to know about other women's experiences, she was too busy focusing on her own feelings. Her throat tightened a little when she saw some nineteenth century pictures of couples who were clearly in love. It was hard enough now, how would have been a hundred years ago? She paged through the book some more, then looked at her watch. Reluctantly, she put the book back. It was interesting but it wasn't why she was here. She edged closer to the sex section. She couldn't resist a furtive glance around her as she picked up The Joy of Lesbian Sex. That seemed like a pretty straightforward title. Her cheeks reddened a little as she realized how graphic the pictures were. She looked around again, relieved that she was relatively alone. She put down that book and picked up another. Then another. By the time she had put the fourth one down, her mind was whirling. That was…that was a lot of information. The thought of doing – any – of those things with Lena left her a little breathless.

She picked up the first book, weighing the idea of actually purchasing it. She looked at the baby-faced cashier, then the book again. She just couldn't do it. Stef bit her lip and seriously considered stealing the book. It was just one book. It wouldn't be that bad, right? Reason overcame her. She was a cop. She sighed and put the book back. Brow slightly furrowed she left the store and walked back to her car.

Stef felt more overwhelmed then before. Now there were all these possibilities she had not known before. What should she do? What would Lena like best? She stopped midway before turning the key in the ignition. What all had Lena done before? "Shit," Stef groaned unhappily. She needed to do more research.

For the next couple nights, Stef poured over her computer, putting in various phrases she had learned from the books in her search engine. She was thankful that she had the computer to herself. She went to site after site, reading avidly but resisting the urge to take notes. One night, she was reading one section and she looked at her fingers and wriggled them experimentally. A red flush of lust shot through her body when she thought of doing that to Lena.

Stef looked around as her heart beat wildly. Good G-d was that normal? She was practically dizzy with need. She took a deep breath. That was enough for tonight. She turned of the computer and went to take a shower.

The next night, Stef followed a link only to find she was at an adult toy store. It was both tantalizing and terrifying. Did Lena have any of these toys? Would she want to use them their first night? How did you put that one on? Was that one even safe? Stef clicked one tentatively, trying to see it from all angles. She was seriously worried now. What if Lena wanted to use one of these things? She was going to look completely stupid if she didn't know how to use the damn thing. Dispiritedly she clicked off the computer and went to her room. She lay on the bed, gazing at the shadows on the ceiling. She turned to look at the clock beside her bed. It was only 10:30. She would probably still be up. Stef found Lena's number on her phone and pressed it.

"Hi," the voice was warm with surprise and pleasure.

"Hi," Stef sank back into her pillows. "How are you doing?"

"Fine. How was your day?"

"Good," Stef adjusted the pillows until she was comfortable and leaned back again. "I missed you," she said into the silence. "I mean, that's why I called. I just wanted to hear your voice."

Lena chuckled. "Wow, mushy already. I did choose the right woman."

Stef felt herself melt a little. "Yeah. I…Yeah."

Lena laughed again. "When am I going to see you again?"

Stef plucked at her shirt nervously. It was now or never. "Um. Friday maybe? Brandon's going to stay overnight with his dad and I thought…I thought…" she trailed off, feeling stupid.

"That would be really nice," said Lena quietly.

Stef breathed deeply, excited and nervous at the same time.

"Do you want to have dinner at my house or yours…or maybe go out.." asked Lena leadingly, trying to get a better grasp on their plans.

Stef felt herself go blank for a minute. Would it be better at her place? It was her home turf. But what if Lena wanted to use the equipment. She had no equipment! All she had was scented oil and lube.

Sensing her turmoil, Lena interjected softly, "I'd really love to cook for you again. I have a new recipe I wanted to try, and I just stocked up."

Was she being nice? Did that phrase have a double meaning? Stef felt a headache beginning to form. Overthinking. She was overthinking way too much. "Sure, I'd love that. I'll bring wine. Any preference?"

"A Chardonnay would go great with the food."

"Okay," Stef nodded even though she knew Lena couldn't see her. "I'll get that."

Lena's yawn broke the comfortable silence. "I had better get to bed. I have a staff meeting tomorrow. Good night Stef."

"Good night Lena. I love you." Although it wasn't the first time she said these words, the thrill of saying them hadn't diminished.

"I love you too Stef." There was another pause and Stef was about to say goodnight again, when she heard Lena speak. "Oh, and Stef-"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry about bringing pajamas." The phone clicked off to the sound of her girlfriend's sweet laughter.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

If Wilson had been a braver man, he would have ribbed Stef for her moodiness on Friday. She alternated between giddiness and snapping his head off. Knowing that she would probably eviscerate him, he refrained from asking if it was that time of the month. He had sisters, he wasn't stupid.

Stef knew she was kind of acting like a maniac but she couldn't help it. Thinking of Lena had become too distracting so she started making lists in her head instead. That helped for awhile but when the lists started being about Lena, she gave up. She was incredibly happy when the day was over.

When she got home she showered assiduously, taking the time to rub sweet smelling amber on her wrists and after a pause of thoughtful contemplation, her neck. Paused again, and put some on her inner thighs. Slutty or sexy? It was academic now. She chose her outfit with care, put on a little make-up, then brushed her hair until it fell like soft gold over her shoulders.

Tentatively, she stuck the oil in her purse, hoping that Lena didn't have an allergy or something. She wished she had asked but it was really hard to fit that question into causal conversation.

She relaxed a little when she reached Lena's house. This at lest, was familiar. She put her stuff on the same hook she always did, and kissed Lena in greeting, as she always did. Neither of them remarked that this kiss lasted longer than most and the little frisson of energy that sparked between them burned steadily.

"Can I help with anything?" asked Stef, following Lena to the kitchen after they had exchanged compliments.

"Sure. I could use some help with chopping," said Lena, taking a moment to stir a bubbling pot.

Stef found the knife in it's familiar spot and began chopping the onions, green peppers, and slivers of mushrooms. They made small talk. Stef tried to insert her usual humor but it felt a little manic so she stopped. Lena took a moment to rub her shoulders comfortingly, and Stef relaxed a bit more, recalling a funny story from when she was a rookie cop and ended up chasing a drunken frat boy across a roof. Lena laughed and rolled her eyes in all the right places. Even with the smell of the food, Stef could smell the light perfume Lena had dabbed on. She longed to get closer and breath a lungful of it, but she restrained herself.

When they sat down to eat, the candlelight flickered pleasantly. Lena approved of the wine, of which Stef was ridiculously pleased, and the meal was up to Lena's usual standards of perfection.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" asked Lena, when the supper was done and they had cleaned up, swinging the dishrag casually in one hand.

"Sure. Got any horror flicks?" she asked teasingly. Lena hated horror movies, pretty much any horror movies but sometimes could be coaxed into watching some of the older Hitchcockian types.

Lena gave her a playful shove. "Uh-huh. They're next to the Die Hard Trilogy, behind the Adam Sandler movies."

Stef grinned back, "You're such a movie snob."

"It's called taste, sweetheart."

Warmth flushed through Stef's body. It wasn't the first time Lena had used an endearment, but she tended to use them more sparingly and it always made Stef's heart clench a little when she used them. "You're loss," she said, trying to sound casual.

They settled on Lena's spotless red leather couch, a far cry from Stef's ugly, brown, kid-stained, pleather monstrosity. Stef was the first to put her arm around Lena but Lena was the one that snuggled into her. Stef spent enough time watching Lena that she lost some of the plot line in the movie. It was one of those ridiculously complicated movies Lena liked so much but whenever she joked about it being to much for her, Lena would give her a lecture about how she was smarter then she pretended to be.

Stef decided there wasn't any light that Lena did not look good in. The woman was a goddess in earthly form. Truly. Stef used one finger to trail down Lena's forearm. Lena was absolutely adamant about using lotion every night. When Stef had asked her about it she had rolled her eyes and muttered something about mothers. Stef made a mental note to write Mrs. Adams a thank you note as she continued the move her finger up and down her lover's arm. Lena must not have been as into the movie as she looked because her eyes flickered momentarily to the side and she let out a breath. The light was low so they both felt pretty comfortable letting their hands roam first over their clothing, then under.

Stef was impressed, as usual, when Lena managed to unsnap her bra using only one hand. "You've got to show me how to do that," she said enviously.

"The same way you get to Carnegie Hall," said Lena with a wicked smirk.

Hmmm. This might actually be a good time to – "How many women have you slept with," Stef blurted out before her brain had a chance to choke her nerve.

Lena leaned back a little, but continued to let her hands roam softly. "A few."

"But, how many is-"

Lena stopped her by placing a single finger across her lips. "It doesn't matter how many women I've been with. It doesn't matter who you've been with. We're here. Right now. In this moment. The first time with someone, is still the first time."

Stef stared at Lena's dark, brown eyes, trying to read everything within them. "Okay," she said quietly.

"Okay," Lena nodded and leaned in to kiss her deeply.

This was familiar and frankly, one of Stef's favorite activities, so the kiss went on a long time - only to lead to more kisses. Stef let her forehead rest on Lena's for a moment, breathing hard from exertion and the force of her desire. "You're the first woman I've been with," she whispered her fear. "I want it to be good for you. I don't want it to be awkward."  
Lena stroked her face, her voice intensifying without getting louder. "Don't be embarrassed Stef. Don't let that take away from this. Just relax. I'll tell you what I like. You tell me what you like. Think of it as…taking on a new partner. You've got to get to know each other before you find a rhythm."

Stef laughed a little, most of her tension leeching from her body. "Yeah. Okay. I get it. No need to resort to cop talk. Next thing you'll be telling me we have a 10-66 or something."

Lena's smile was full of promise as she grabbed Stef's hand and began leading her to the bedroom, letting loose clothing fall carelessly to the floor. By the time they reached the bed, she was nearly naked and so was Stef. Stef shivered a little, either from the breeze through the open window Lena insisted on at night, or fear. Lena moved closer, then pushed her gently to a seated position on the bed. Then she straddled one of Stef's legs, and continued to kiss her, rubbing herself leisurely on Stef's thigh. Stef let her hands get lost in Lena's hair as she responded. Lena pushed her down, until she lay on her back. Lena rested on her side, letting her fingers trail lightly across Stef's bare stomach. Stef shivered again when those fingers traveled down to her inner thighs, then brushed lightly against the apex. Stef let out a breathy moan and reached for Lena. Lena let herself be held momentarily, but then went back to her sweet torment. By the time Lena lay over her, Stef was crazy with want. When she tried to touch Lena in return, she was repeatedly distracted by those wandering, delightful fingers. When Lena finally touched her where she needed her most, Stef was unable to restrain a sigh of pleasure and fulfillment.

By the end of the night, Stef had lost any embarrassment and hesitancy. Amidst some giggles and occasional gracelessness, they had discovered several new intriguing things about one another. Lena promised that there would be many new discoveries.

As Lena breathed deeply in slumber, Stef let her hands run across her skin, skimming over love marks and sweat covered skin to gently roll her thumb over the Lena's breast. Lena shifted in her sleep, wrapping herself more tightly around her lover. Stef kissed her forehead, then let her lips ghost slightly across Lena's in sweet satisfaction.


	11. It's a Boy - and a Girl!

Ch.11: "It's a Boy!...and a Girl!

_This was supposed to be an interlude but developed into more. And it ended up being another first-time story. Who knew? I might have been channeling my own exasperation with the foster care rules and regulations here. Maybe. A little. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites!_

Stef walked slowly into the living room, a frown puckering her face. She watched fondly as Lena leaned over Brandon to correct something in his homework.

Lena spotted her watching as she straightened. "Hi Stef," she said warmly.

"Hi Mommy!" Brandon slipped from the chair to give her a hug. Stef leaned down to pick him up, setting a kiss on his cheek. "Hey buddy."

He wiggled down and went back to his homework. "Gotta finish," he informed her seriously. "Mrs. Brady is a real _stickler_ for homework being done neatly and on time." Something he had informed her and Lena of every time his homework time was interrupted. Stickler was new though. It was such a _Lena_ word that Stef had to grin. "Better get back to it then."

She walked over to Lena to give her a lingering kiss. "Hi hon."

Lena cupped her face gently. "What's wrong?" she asked, low enough so Brandon couldn't hear.

"Nothing big," said Stef slowly. "Just something I want to talk about. After Brandon goes to bed."

"Okay." Lena caressed her face again, "You're sure you're all right?"

Stef took her hand and kissed her fingertips. "I'm fine," she assured her. "Let me get changed and I'll help with dinner."

xoxoxoxoxoxxo

They sat on the porch swing, sipping a delicate Merlot. The stars were out and a small breeze made the bushes dance. The faint sounds of music from the Hansen's down the street was a counterpoint to the insect noise. Lena lifted her feet onto Stef's lap, laughing when Stef drew her fingers down to tickle the edges of her foot. When Lena went to pull them away, Stef grabbed them again and began a steady massage.

"I saw a couple of kids today," began Stef carefully.

Lena raised an eyebrow. Stef didn't talk about her work much. Part of it was because it made Lena nervous, but the other part was that she didn't want to bring it home with her. "Mm-hmm?" Lena kept her voice noncommittal.

"They were foster kids. Twins. A boy and a girl. Their foster parents left them at the station because they couldn't take care of them anymore," there was grief in Stef's voice.

Lena reached out to take Stef's other hand, lending her warmth and strength.

"I gave them some candy. The boy took it…but the little girl…she was to shy to even take it from my hand," Stef paused a minute. "I guess she shouldn't be taking candy from strangers anyway. Probably safer."

Her partner saw right through the joke. "You like them."

Stef shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know them," she tried.

Lena removed her feet from Stef's lap and pressed into her side. "You like them and you're worried about them."

Stef looked at her, hazel eyes shining. "I like them and I _am_ worried about them."

"We're almost through the foster care approval process," Lena reminded her gently. "We just need the home visit then the last, few requirements. We've been background checked, taken the classes, completed the ridiculous, can't-fail on-line test."

"I don't know the kids's backgrounds," said Stef. "They're older then we talked about. They're only a year or so younger than Brandon. I don't know if they're physically aggressive or sexually abused. I don't know if they're drug or alcohol babies."

"But you still like them."

"Yes, dammit! I do like them but I don't know if they're dangerous to Brandon. Or to us for that matter," Stef's voice broke a little. "I like them a lot but if there's even the slightest chance that they could hurt Brandon…I can't do that. I can't let my baby be hurt. As much as I might want to help those kids…that's asking too much," her eyes searched Lena's.

"Of course it is," Lena's voice was calm. "We can't risk Brandon's safety." Something about those kids had gotten to Stef. Really gotten to her. Lena wasn't even sure if Stef knew what it was. "Let's push the rest of the approval process, then we can ask about the kids. You know DCFS won't share anything with us until we're approved and actually ready to take on kids. Then, we ask the right questions, and figure out whether or not we can take these kids."

Stef nodded. "Yeah. Okay. Let's do that." She was relaxing more as she talked with her partner.

Lena lay her head on Stef's chest. "You have a good heart Stefanie Foster," she said softly.

"Found you didn't I?" Stef kissed the top of her head. They sat quietly, the darkness providing peace in it's inky depths. "Jesús and Mariana," Stef said after minutes of silence.

"Hmm?" asked Lena.

"Their names are Jesús and Mariana."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The home visit, like the questionnaire was invasive and unpleasant, even though the social worker was an extremely nice woman who complimented them on their choice of wall-paint and coffee.

"Clearly you have the space - and both of you have already passed numerous checks due to your jobs. Here's a checklist you'll need to complete before the final home visit. Then, we'll look at finding you some kids!" her grin was large and cheerful and she tapped the papers to make a neat pile. "I see that you've marked that you do not want to take in teenagers, children with physical aggression, or who act out sexually."

"Yes, that's right. For our son's safety," the woman hadn't sounded judgmental at all, but still Stef felt like she had to justify herself.

"Of course," Teresa smiled at her. "You marked that you would be willing to take children with disabilities, but with conditions?" she looked at them inquiringly.

"Yes," said Lena, who's school experience had led her to mark that particular section with that note. "Stef and I both have full-time jobs and we don't think we'd be up to a child with severe physical disabilities. Obviously, children with a behavior disability fall into our restrictions about children with physical aggression."

"What about the ones that self-harm?" asked Teresa.

Both women shook their heads, "No," Stef answered for them. "We can't have that around Brandon. It would frighten him."

"We're willing to take children with learning or attention problems, but that's pretty much the extent. For now at least," Lena finished.

"We do feel that we could also be a good fit with gay and lesbian children, as well as those that identify as transgender," said Stef quietly.

"Yes, I see that you've marked that," Teresa's smile was kind. "To be honest, that's more of a concern with people taking in teens, but we'll keep that in mind."

Stef cleared her throat and looked at Lena. Lena nodded back. "We would also like to know what the process is for fostering specific children."

Teresa's eyes sharpened, "Are there children of family, or family friends you were looking to take in?" she asked. "You didn't mention that in our previous discussions."

Stef shook her head. "No. A month ago, there were two children in my police station. Their foster parents had left them there. They looked-," she looked at Lena again, "They looked like a good match."

Teresa nodded slowly. "If you give me their names, I can get in touch with their social worker, and see what their situation is. But if they're already in a home where they're comfortable-" she warned.

"We know," said Lena. "Believe me, we have no desire to uproot them if they're in - if they're happy." She had started to say "a good place" but realized quickly that could sound insulting.

Teresa nodded, placing the papers back into folders. "Ok. I think I've got what I've needed, ladies. If you have any questions, please let me know."

Stef nodded while Lena said. "Thank you."

When the door closed behind the social worker, Lena leaned back into Stef. "Almost there," said Stef quietly.

"Almost," repeated Lena.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"We have to lock up vitamins?" Stef groaned. "Seriously? I don't think you could O.D. on these things if you tried," the threw a bottle into the box on the floor.

"Vitamins, any natural health supplements, aspirin, cold medicine…everything," Lena said, her voice muffled by the paper clenched between her teeth. "With an actual lock."

"I bought the fire extinguishers. There's one for the kitchen and one for the downstairs. I got some sturdy fire-escape rope ladders. We now have one for each upstairs bedroom," Stef said, removing another item from the cupboard and tossing it into the box. "Isn't the point of fostering versus orphanages supposed to be so the kids feel like they're part of the family? This makes me feel like a damn institution."

Lena sighed. She had been hearing versions of this for the past week as they ticked off each item on the checklist. "It's the government honey. That's just the way it is."

"Well, if they want people to become-" Stef's rant was broken by the buzz of her cell phone. "Teresa? Yes. Yes. They are?" Stef covered the phone slightly to talk to Lena. "Jesús and Mariana are at a foster home but it's a short-term placement. Teresa looked at their files and there are no red flags. She wants to know if we're still interested," her smile was bursting across her cheekbones.

"Tell her we're still interested," Lena said, squeezing her lover's arm fondly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I'm going to have a brother and a sister? On Friday?" Brandon seemed a little dazed.

"Yes," said Stef, looking a little tentative now that things were happening so fast. What were her parents going to say? Up till now, everything had been hypothetical.

Brandon looked thoughtful. "But I'm not going to have to share my room?" His mothers shook their heads. "Or my toys?" he tested.

"No Brandon, we aren't going to make you share your toys. It would be nice if you felt like sharing though," Lena said calmly, elbowing Stef. Knowing Brandon, there was no doubt he would share his things, he just didn't want to be forced into it.

He looked at them seriously. "And they won't hurt me? Or you guys?"

"No," Stef's voice was completely serious. "They won't. They're nice kids buddy. They've had some hard times and their Mommy can't take care of them anymore."

Brandon nodded. "I remember," he said. He nodded his head decisively, looking a lot like Stef. "Okay. I'm ready for them."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They decided to get plain cheese pizza for dinner. That and macaroni and cheese was a staple of most kids' diets. Lena and Stef got a combination pizza for themselves.

The twins seemed even smaller then they had at the station. They each carried a duffle bag and a blanket was clenched tightly in Mariana's arms. Jesús had smiled when he had seen his room, and Mariana had dared to look up from her studious appraisal of the carpet.

Dinner was awkward, at best. Brandon couldn't seem to stop staring. Jesús would talk a mile a minute, then lapse into nervous silence. Mariana ate two bites of pizza, and drank none of her juice. When Stef asked her about it, she buried her face in Jesús's shoulder. "She doesn't like orange juice," he informed them. "She just didn't want to be a pain."

Lena crouched beside Mariana's chair. "Mariana," she spoke gently, not insisting that the child look at her. "It's okay. You don't have to be afraid about telling us things you like and don't like. All of us are like that."

"I hate Brussels sprouts," Brandon piped up. "And liver. And tomatoes. And onions. And…"

Stef raised her hand in a "stop" gesture. "We don't need a list right now, kiddo."

Brandon subsided immediately. Mariana didn't look up, but she turned her head enough to eye Lena doubtfully. "I promise," Lena assured her with a smile.

They decided watching a Disney movie would be innocuous enough, although after looking through their collection, Stef realized how many of them revolved around children or creatures with a missing parent. Dumbo, Bambi, Cinderella, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. In desperation, she pulled out Beauty and the Beast. Belle didn't have a mom, but she wasn't going to sing or talk about it. Both Brandon and Jesús made a bit of a face, but were satisfied by the Beast's ferociousness and the antics of the dinnerware. Mariana was entranced. By the time the heard the chorus to each song, her little voice could be heard, singing along. Nobody remarked on this, sensing that it would break the mood, but Lena looked over the tops of the children's heads to smile at her partner. She laughed aloud when Stef started a mini-popcorn fight with the boys, making them both giggle in response. At the end of the movie, Mariana's hands were clasped together and her eyes were shining.

"Did you like the movie Mariana?" Stef asked gently.

"_Ah, sí_, yes," she corrected herself. "_De nuevo_?" she looked at Lena, then Stef beseechingly.

Jesús shoved her with his elbow, looking anxious. "Speak English," he said sternly. "They don't like it when you speak Spanish."

Mariana wilted immediately, trying to fade back into the couch cushions. Stef touched Jesús's hand. "It's okay for you to speak Spanish here," she said, "Just as long as nobody gets left out." She turned her gaze to Marianna, "_Entiendas_?"

No smile now, but the little girl nodded. "I can speak Spanish," Brandon burst out, anxious to quell the sudden pressure in the room. "_Uno, dos, tres, quatro, cinco_ –"

Lena kissed his head to make him stop. "Yes you can sweetie. Her eyes settled on the twins. "In this house we believe that speaking two languages is a wonderful gift. I would really love it if you could teach me." Mariana continued to eye her. "For instance, I would love to know how to say 'good night'," coaxed Lena.

"B-," Brandon started. Stef covered his mouth.

Lena continued to look at Mariana. Jesús looked quietly between them, sensing something as well. Mariana broke her gaze with Lena to look at her brother, then went back to Lena. "_Buenas noches_," she whispered finally.

Stef watched the sweet smile break over Lena's face. A small one appeared on Mariana's face too. "Well, unfortunately I think we are going to have to say _buenas noches_," she butchered the pronunciation to provoke giggles from Jesús and Mariana, "Because it is time for bed." She held her hand out to Mariana as Jesús hopped off the couch. She was grateful when she felt the small fingers enclosed in her own.

Brandon nestled into Stef momentarily, then followed them off the couch. "What about my story?" he asked.

Lena and Stef exchanged glances. Brandon was a creature of habit. Teeth, face, toilet, story, kisses. He got bent out of shape if it was disrupted. In fact…

_"Mommy? Mama? Are you awake?"_

_Stef sat up groggily, "It's 1:00 in the morning, Brandon. Why aren't you in bed?"_

_"I woke up and realized something was wrong," he continued to whisper._

_Stef felt her heart beginning to beat faster. Lena stirred beside her, "Wha-," she said sleepily._

_"What's wrong Brandon?" Stef asked, sitting up._

_"You didn't kiss me. Mama kissed me, but you didn't," said Brandon accusingly, moving until he was within arm-reach of his mother._

_"Yes I did," said Stef in exasperation. She heard Lena's throaty chuckle. "When I got home from my meeting tonight I kissed you. You were asleep."_

_"The kiss doesn't count if I'm asleep," Brandon sounded both outraged and aggrieved._

_Stef groaned and grabbed him by his pajama shirt to pull him closer and throw him into the middle of the bed. Lena turned on her side to face him as Stef peppered his face with kisses. "Fine. Next time I'll wake you up to kiss you."_

_Brandon giggled as Lena covered his face with kisses too. "'kay'," he snuggled into the comforter to sleep._

"I suppose we could read together in-," Stef began. She caught her son's frown and inwardly groaned. Maybe this was too much to expect. He wasn't told ahead of time he was going to have to share his story time. He was a good kid, but he wasn't a saint.

"How about-," Lena began.

Jesús interrupted after interpreting his sister's beseeching glance. "Can me and Mariana sleep together? It's a little scary when we're in a new place."

Stef and Lena exchanges glances again. There were a lot of rules about foster children, beds, and bedrooms. Luckily, since the twins were five and biological siblings, they would be okay. For now. "Sure," said Stef. "You might be a little squished though." The twins nodded happily.

"That makes it easier," said Lena lowly to her partner.

"Yeah. You want to take the twins? I'll take Brandon," offered Stef. She wanted to build the budding relationship between her partner and the little girl.

"Sure," Lena returned.

Stef passed the twins in the hall on her way to Brandon's room. "Did you guys brush your teeth? Backs and fronts? Use the toilet?" They were intimate questions to ask children who were virtual strangers. It felt peculiar.

The children nodded. "Uh-huh," said Jesús for both of them.

"All right." Stef looked at them. She touched their heads softly. "Good night." Then, "_buenas noches_."

Jesús giggled. Mariana smiled that tiny smile. "_Buenes noches_," said Jesús.


	12. Justice

Ch. 12 Justice

_The kids again. It's a bit short but I have another short one in mind that couldn't quite fit in this one. I'll try to have it out soon. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites!_

Tina, one of the office administrative assistance lurked in the doorway. Lena held up her hand, indicating that she would be another minute. "Mm-hmm. That's the right paperwork Mr. Lee. Fill that out, then send it to our office as soon as possible. Okay. Okay. Good-bye." Lena faced Tina with a weary smile. "One hundred twenty-four calls down, seventy-three more to go." It was only the second week into school and it felt like there were still a million things to do. Lena was starting to think she was going to develop a permanent crick in her neck.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Tina's voice and body language were apologetic, yet a tiny smile quirked at the corner of her mouth, "But your brood is in the office."

"My brood?" Lena repeated, fatigue and surprise making her response time slower then normal.

Tina nodded, then indicated the outer office with her head. Lena stepped from behind her desk to stand in the doorway. Brandon, Jesús, and Mariana sat in the office chairs, with varying looks of unease on their faces. Adriana Marks sat next to a boy…_Karl_, Lena recalled, who was holding an icepack to his face. "What happened?" Lena asked.

"I'm not sure," Tina admitted. "Want me to send in Adriana?"

Lena massaged her forehead. "Yes, we had better do that," she said.

Tina walked over to Adriana, and bent to speak to her. Adriana nodded, giving a few last directions to Karl, then walked towards Lena.

Her children spotted her at that moment, and she narrowed her eyes when Brandon caught her stare. He immediately slumped in his seat, which caused the twins to look over as well. Mariana's eyes filled with tears and Jesús bit his lip. Okay. Someone had done something wrong.

Adriana gave her a small smile. "We had some trouble on the playground," she said, as Lena ushered her into her office.

"What happened?" asked Lena, leaning against her desk and balling her hands in her pockets.

"I was farther down the field, so I didn't really hear anything, but I did see what happened. Jesús was playing kickball. Karl, Thomas Edgar, and Antonio Benz came up. Karl said something and the other boys laughed. Then Jesús punched him."

Lena closed her eyes, "Jesús," she said quietly in exasperation.

"I was trying to get over to them, but Thomas took a couple of steps towards Jesús…and that's when Mariana threw her shoe at him."

"She what?" Mariana shied away from pretty much anything physical unless it was hugs.

"I know, I was surprised too!" Adriana refrained from smiling. Thomas's wide-eyed expression had been a little amusing. "She missed, by the way," she assured Lena. "She has terrible aim."

Lena took a breath, ready to hear all of it, "And Brandon?"

"He had no part in it. He was playing catch with Aiden. I think he came over when he heard me blowing my whistle. He followed us into the office and said it was imperative that he spoke to you." Adriana did let herself smile at this. Everyone on staff thought Brandon was a good kid.

"Okay," Lena sighed, wishing her irascible children had chosen another day to misbehave. Or never. That would have been nice.

"For what it's worth, I do thing Karl said something pretty rude. He won't admit to it, but Jesús is really angry about it. He wouldn't tell me, but he whispered it to Brandon, and got upset too."

"Thanks for taking care of it, Adriana," said Lena. She glanced quickly at the clock. "Oh my gosh, it's already five minutes into the next recess. You'd better get out there. Carol's out today, right?"

"Yes," Adriana nodded.

"I'll take over for now," said Lena. "Thanks again."

The older woman patted Lena's shoulder as she went out. Lena followed her. "Karl Bhaer," she said firmly. "Please come into my office."

Karl slithered out of his chair, exaggerating a wince and holding the cold pack conspicuously over his face. Lena refrained from rolling her eyes. It took five minutes and zero threats to get the story from him. She sent him back out into the office.

Tina met her at the door, "They seem really sorry," said the younger woman earnestly, gesturing to her children sympathetically.

Lena smiled faintly. Even though it was the twins first year at Anchor Beach, they were almost as well-known to the staff as Brandon. They had spent the last two weeks of the summer helping teachers set up their classrooms and helping the maintenance workers beautify the grounds. Lena and Stef had only been able to hire a baby-sitter for part of the time, they had spent quite a bit of money to send the kids to camps. It had been well worth it, but as a consequence, Lena had the kids with her every afternoon, after the meetings had been conducted. They had worried for nothing. The children had been amazingly well-behaved, polite, and helpful. Nearly everyone on staff had praised them, except for Mr. Timmons when he found Jesús trying to skateboard down the school's empty hallways. After a searing lecture and being forced to mop every hallway, that had not happened again. "I'll take care of it," she assured Tina. Lena gestured to them, and they filed over to her, looking as if they were marching to their own executions. "Go sit down," she told them firmly as they passed through her office door.

She closed the door and went to sit at her desk. She steepled her fingers and looked at them. Mariana was clutching Jesús's hand tightly. Lena had to curb her initial impulse to demand that Brandon tell her what was going on. He was such a dependable kid (and such a terrible liar), that she could always count on him to get the complete story, adding anything Karl had left out. However, after hearing from both Adriana and Karl, not to mention the side-eyes Brandon and Mariana were giving him, she knew that this was Jesús's story.

"Jesús," prompted Lena. "I need you to tell me what happened," she kept her voice calm, and free from accusation.

The little boy studied his right fist intently, where the slight scabbing indicate bruised knuckles. Mariana continued to hold his other hand. "Umm," he started, trying not to look at her.

"Jesús." This time she let a warning note enter her voice.

He squirmed and brought his eyes to meet hers. "I was at recess, playing kickball. A big kid asked me if it was true – that you were my mom."

Lena let herself inwardly hum pleasantly at the word. The twins had begun addressing Stef and her as "Mom" and "Mama", over the summer. The first time it had happened, she'd nearly broke into happy tears. Stef had been so delighted that her smile practically broke her cheekbones. "Yes," she prompted.

"I said yeah. And he said, 'oh, the dyke'. So I punched him in the face." There was no doubt about it, beneath the worry, there was definitely a note of pride.

"Those other boys were mean," Mariana's voice was high with tension. "They were being mean and saying bad things. He deserved it."

"What did the other boys do?" asked Lena, wondering if Mariana would admit her crime.

"The rest of them got out of there once I punched Karl," said Jesús, that faint note of pride still in his voice.

Brandon caught it, and Lena's narrowed gaze because he elbowed Jesús in the side, "Shut up," he muttered.

Jesús elbowed him back, not knowing his brother was trying to help, "You shut up."

"Boys," Lena's voice was quiet but caused the boys to cease immediately.

"I threw my shoe at Thomas," Mariana's voice was small and meek. "I didn't want him to hurt my brother."

Before Lena could respond to that, Jesús spoke. "I'm sorry, Mama," his rubbed his knuckles absent-mindedly. "I know I should have fought out of school, like Brandon, but I just couldn't let him get away with saying that."

"Fight like who?" said Lena doing a double take.

Brandon covered his eyes with both hands and slumped down into his chair, but not before sending a killing glare towards his brother. "You have the biggest mouth Jesús," he muttered.

Lena folded her hands on top of her desk and glared at her eldest. "Brandon?"

His hands slipped slowly away from his eyes. "Mama," he said in his best imitation of her calmest tone. "I never, ever fight at school. I know the rules."

"Brandon," she said in the same tone. "Are you trying to argue semantics with me?"

Brandon shook his head vigorously. "No, I'm trying to re-rea-," he frowned, face scrunched like his mother when thinking through a particularly difficult problem.

"Reassure me?" Lena said dryly, contemplating the beauty of nature and nurture. Her vocabulary, Stef's facial expressions.

"Yes," said Brandon happily.

Lena's quelling glare made him rethink his words. "No?" he said, trying to figure out the right answer.

Lena sighed, "You're fighting Brandon?"

"Only when they give me lip," he said, trying for some ill-timed humor.

"Brandon Foster." He shut his mouth with a distinct clicking sound.

Jesús looked between them, frustrated that he had said the wrong thing. Again. "It's my fault," he said, trying to diffuse the tension. "I didn't take a deep breath and count to three."

Lena felt an unwilling smile trying to work it's way onto her face. Well, at least he was_ hearing_ the constant techniques they were trying to instill in him, even if they weren't coming out in his actions (and even though Stef thought they were the corniest things in the world). "I appreciate you taking responsibility." She paused to thin about her next words. "What those boys said was technically correct. I imagine that they way they said it though, was rude." Jesús nodded. "You know Mommy and I don't like that particular term, and you have the right to tell them that you do not like what they are saying or how they say it." Jesús was looking a little hopeful now, only to be crushed by her next words. "However, you should not have used your fists to do it."

Jesús wiggled his toes in his new red and black sneakers, wishing miserably that he could take his actions back. He felt Mariana's hand clench more tightly on his own, knowing the worry in her heart as clearly as if she had spoken it. "Sorry," he whispered.

Lena caught the anxious glances between them and sighed a little. "You made a mistake. And there will be some consequences, but we'll work it out."

His brown eyes met hers. "Really?"

"Yes," she said firmly, letting her gaze include Mariana.

Mariana sighed so deeply it was like a miniature tornado. "Jesús is a good boy," she said in that same small voice.

Lena let the smile break over her face. "I remember that sweetheart. I know that." She looked at Jesús, "He has a brave, kind heart."

Jesús smiled back, the gap in his mouth where he had lost a front tooth making it more endearing, "Yeah?"

"You both do," said Lena, getting up to give first Mariana, then Jesús a hug. Mariana wiggled in delight and Jesús looked pleased.

"And why are you here, young man?" asked Lena, towering a little over Brandon.

He looked at her, eyes earnest, "You and Mom keep saying I'm the older brother and it's my job to protect the twins. I was just looking after them."

Lena tousled his hair. "We still need to discuss the fighting," she muttered in his ear.

"Mom taught me to fight so I didn't get bullied," Brandon protested instantly. "But I always make sure I don't do it on school grounds."

Lena frowned. Stef had indeed taught Brandon to fight, specifically because she was worried her introverted, musical, sensitive boy would be bullied. But he shouldn't feel like he constantly had to defend them. None of her children should have to bear that responsibility. "Mommy and I will talk," she told him. Then she turned to her other son. "Jesús, we're going to bring Karl in here to resolve this. Then we'll deal with the consequences."

Jesús nodded bravely. "Okay," he said.

"Mariana?" The little girl turned her head inquisitively, "No throwing shoes." Mariana nodded vigorously.

"Brandon?" He scrunched his face in expectation. Lena sighed a little, "I'll talk to Mommy," she repeated. "But I like that you were looking after your brother and sister."

"Thanks," he said, a pleased smile touching his lips.

After she had written notes for her other children, and sent them back to class, Lena looked at Jesús from across her desk. He looked back at her. "Thank you for trying to defend Mommy and me," she said.

He gave her that scrunched up, adorable, gap-toothed grin again. "I love you," he said firmly, and then he ducked his head before she could catch his blush.

Lena's breath caught a little. He was incredibly chary with those particular words, as if uttering them would lessen or cheapen them. Or maybe just because in his experience, you could say "I love you," and still get left behind. "I love you too Jesús," she said softly. "Very, very much."

He shrugged a little, trying to play off his pleasure. "That's 'cause you're my mom. You have to love me," the realization of what he had said before he thought about it, caused some panic to rise in his eyes. Without meaning to, he caught hers in desperation.

Lena didn't hesitate. She went around the desk and pulled him into a tight hug. "That's right baby. You're our son. We have to love you."

Jesús smiled.


	13. B

_A/N #1 One of the moments in Quinceañera that made me laugh was when Stef used the word "crap". Lena's little frown of disapproval and Stef's plaintive, "Give me another word to use" spoke volumes about their relationship. For a show with addressing so many issues, they really have a very old-school household. The list of rules that Stef rolled out in the pilot, when she was speaking to Callie, Lena speaking on the phone to make sure the music at the Quinceañera would lack profanity and explicit lyrics, and then Lena giving Stef a hard time about the word "crap". It's just so __**darn**__ cute_. _I also wanted to explore why the twins were fostered three years before they were adopted while the Jacobs kids were adopted in less than 6 months._

_A/N#2 Also? True confession time here. I totally had Cartman's "Kyle's Mom's a B-" song in my head the entire time. I blame my brother and the fact he introduced me to that ridiculous song over fifteen years ago. _

_A/N#3 Okay, got to the end. This was supposed to be more humorous, then Stef and Lena had to have a "moment". How did that happen? I think it's because they needed some grown-up time and snatched the moment right from under me. _

_Thank you so much for the reviews. I read every one and they always make me smile._

"I got some more news from Bill," said Lena, as she scrubbed the vegetables a little too roughly near the kitchen sink.

"Yeah?" Stef couldn't find it in herself to hope. Lena's expression and her murderous rampage of the vegetables spoke of bad news.

"Ana's going to rehab again. Says this time it's going to work and she wants the twins back."

"Right," Stef rolled her eyes. "I'm sure she is. Four years since she lost the kids, two years they've been with us, but she's going to be their mom. What a crock."

Lena's lips were compressed. "I cannot believe that woman," her voice was low with fury. The kids were out of the house, or Stef knew she wouldn't be venting like this. Out in the open. "She is so incredibly selfish. She knows she won't be able to keep clean, but she's not willing to give them up. They're possessions to her. Money if she can clean up enough to get them back and live off of welfare."

"I know," Stef decided to forgo her anger for awhile to comfort her partner. Lena held herself with a certain rigidity but when she let go, it could be explosive. "It's incredibly frustrating. It's not right. At all. I know that. You know that. Bill knows that." She winced as Lena began hacking at the vegetables. "Love?"

"What?" Lena's tone was biting.

"Maybe you should let me make dinner tonight."

Lena scoffed a little rudely but Stef was determined. She walked up behind Lena, wrapping her arms around her waist, and reaching up a little to lay her chin on her partner's shoulder. She felt Lena shudder a little, then carefully lay down the knife. Stef smiled and kissed the back of her partner's neck to reward her. "C'mere." She led her over to the table and pulled her down onto her lap. This instantly gave her easy access.

Lena sighed and melted a little. "Stef," she said quietly.

"I know," Stef wrapped her arms around her, rocking the slightest bit.

They sat there a moment, some of Lena's anger leaching out. Stef, was repressing hers to vent at a later time. Probably with Mike. He was becoming an excellent listener. Their friendship had only grown stronger over the years, even though there were moments of awkwardness.

After about twenty minutes of this, interspersed with kissing and...okay - some touching…lots of touching - the women got up and resumed dinner preparations. That was the thing about being a mom. Your entire world could be falling apart but your kids still needed to eat. Still needed to be tucked in bed.

Brandon walked through the kitchen chewing what looked like an entire package of gum. "Hey moms," he said breezily.

"Hi baby."

"Hi Brandon."

He frowned, sensing the latent tension in the room. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," Stef smiled at him. "Long day."

"Yeah?" he looked skeptically at Lena. "I heard you talking to Bill. Any more news about the adoption?"

Lena resisted the urge to slam the knife against the onion she was holding, feeling her anger reignite. She took a deep breath. "No," she said simply.

"It's been like…a year since you asked me," said Brandon. "What's taking so long?"

"There's a lot of things that go into something like this, Brandon," Stef said. "A lot of legal finagling. It's complicated."

"But it's mostly their birth mom, right?" he asked, proving that he had probably been listening to conversations that he shouldn't be privy to.

"She's having a difficult time…" Stef started, trying to make it sound like she had sympathy for the woman.

The little boy rolled his eyes, sensing the insincerity in her tone and began to walk out of the kitchen, "What a bitch," he muttered.

"Brandon!" said Lena

"Hold it right there, young man," Stef commanded at the same time.

Brandon spun slowly on his heels, biting his lip. Oops. Hands on their hips, same glare on their faces…his moms looked a lot alike. "Sorry. I'm sorry," he said quickly, hoping that would help.

Stef's ire was cooling quickly, mostly because she knew her partner was about to deliver death and destruction onto their kid "Oh buddy," she said sadly. "That was a bad choice." Lena loathed that particular word. Stef had once used it in front of her and Lena had let loose with a lecture that was eerily reminiscent of the talking to Stef had received when she was fifteen and had come home drunk. Her father met her at the door. All_ he_ had done was shake his head. Then he moved aside and let Hurricane Sharon at her. It began with "Stefanie Marie Elkin" and ended with reminders that she had been nursed through three ear infections and that she once spent a year eating nothing by Macaroni and Cheese. Stef wasn't sure what was said in between but she nodded and said "sorry" and "it won't happen again" a lot. With a drunken slur, but the feelings were sincere. Her partner's lecture lacked the biting reminders of childhood fallacies, but it included several new things, including the last sentence that was nearly spat at her. "Words _mean_ something Stef. They always do!"

"What did you just say?" demanded Lena, letting the knife and the vegetables rest on the cutting board.

"I said," Brandon licked his lips, eyes darting to Stef's. "I, um said the b-word."

"No, you did not say 'b-word'" said Lena firmly. "Look at your Mom and me and tell us what you actually said."

Brandon closed his eyes, then opened them again. "I said 'what a bitch'," he whispered, shoulders hunching in embarrassment.

"And where did you hear that from?" Lena said, her gaze switching to her partner's.

"Not me!" Stef protested instantly, her mind racing as she tried to remember if she had, in fact, uttered that particular profanity in front of her children. Man, if she did…Lena wasn't blatant enough to make her sleep on the couch but this would guarantee several nights of a cold bed. Nobody did better "cold" then Lena did when she was fuming.

Lena switched her glare back to Brandon, "Where?" she repeated.

His eyes dropped, "I've heard it at school," he mumbled.

Lena's gaze narrowed. She was sure that he had heard it at school, and probably several other places, but there was something to the intonation that made her think that he had heard that profanity specifically used in conjunction with Ana. "I don't think so. Tell me where you heard that word in relation with Ana."

Brandon's hands twisted nervously together. He sent another glance at his mom. She frowned back at him. _Had_ she said it in front of him? She reviewed past conversations again. Who else had she mentioned Ana too, besides Lena and the kids? The light clicked. "Was it your dad, Brandon?"

Brandon gnawed on his lower lip, then nodded reluctantly. Stef let out a breath, and then waved her outstretched hand at him to make him come forward. Moving like someone on the Bataan Death march, he inched his way towards them. Stef put both hands on his shoulders, and turned him so they both faced Lena. She took a deep breath, inwardly wincing. "I think some of this might be my fault," she admitted.

A ripple of surprise crossed Lena's face. "Pardon?" she asked.

"I think that maybe…_maybe_…Brandon overheard Mike and me talking about Ana," what she left out was that most of the time it became a bitch-fest on her part.

Lena gave her partner a significant look, then turned back to Brandon. "Regardless of where you heard it," her voice was warning "or who said it," she switched her glare back to Stef, "I don't want you to use it again. Do you know what it means?"

Brandon nodded uncertainly. Was this a trick question? "It's a bad word," he said tentatively.

"It's a derogative term for women," Lena said. "It's a way to demean women…make them less human."

He frowned a little, "How can words do all that?" he asked honestly.

"Because of the way they make people feel after they're said," Lena explained. "But it's especially bad because you're calling Mariana and Jesús birth mom that word. How would you feel if someone said that about me? Or your mom?"

Brandon scowled immediately, "They wouldn't say it twice 'cause I'd have punched them in the face," he declared, fist balled up in anger.

"It especially bothers you, because it would be said about people you love. Mariana and Jesús love their birth mom, even though she's made some really bad choices."

His frown deepened, for such a sensitive kid, he had no sympathy for Ana. He was too aware of the hurt he had caused his younger siblings. "But she-," he protested.

"I know. She's done a lot of things that are wrong and you don't like what she's done to Jesús and Mariana. But Brandon, they still have feelings about her. We don't want to confuse them, or make them feel bad about it," Lena touched his face lightly as she said this, hoping he was able to generalize this thought without her having to explain it.

"I get it," said Brandon, nodding reluctantly.

"The word 'bitch' is not a nice word to hear. It's not a nice word to _say_," she emphasized. "A good man doesn't need to demean women to be man. He needs to treat them with respect. Do you understand?"

"Most of it," said Brandon.

"Do you understand enough to not say it again and go away so I can talk to your mom? We can answer your questions later," Lena said. Stef groaned inwardly. That didn't sound good.

"Uh-huh," said Brandon, glad to be able to escape with a minimal lecture.

"Good boy." He had barely left the room, when Lena spun back towards her partner.

Stef raised her hands in supplication, "Babe, I'm sorry. I just-"

Lena crowded intimately into her personal space. "Why are you talking to Mike about Ana? Are you saying something to him that you aren't saying to me?"

"I-what?" Stef blinked in surprise. This isn't where she thought the conversation was going.

"Seriously. What made you talk to him instead of me?" It wasn't anger in Lena's voice, it was hurt. Without meaning to, Stef broke into laughter. Sulky, possessive, jealous Lena hardly _ever_ came out. She was usually far too confident and above it all for that. Increasing her amusement, Lena shoved shoulder slightly. "Don't laugh," she commanded.

That only made Stef laugh harder. Lena was getting ready to spin out of the kitchen in a high dungeon, when Stef grabbed her and pulled her tight. "Oh, love. There's nothing I share with Mike that I don't share with you…except the station's horrible coffee."

Lena refused to be mollified. "You figured it out pretty fast. You must've been talking about it with him a lot." She faced away from Stef so her features were shadowed by the play of kitchen lights.

Stef held her tightly, refusing to let go. "I wasn't. Not really. I just…," she hesitated.

Her partner turned slowly to face her, her eyes downcast and her beautiful mouth trembling slightly. "What?" she asked.

Stef felt the urge to laugh leave her completely. Lena may have been a little over sensitive sometimes but the combination of the Ana news and this was too much. Stef kissed the corner of her lips, then her nose, then full on her mouth. She felt Lena began to melt a little. She leaned back to break the kiss. "I just didn't want to bring more…" she searched for a Lena-word, "Negativity into the house. We were both so upset and it felt like if I kept adding to it, it would make us both crazy. It had _nothing_ to do with hiding things from you or depending more on Mike. I _promise_, honey."

Lena had lowered her head a little during this speech, her hair falling gently over her elegant cheekbones. She looked up again. "Okay," she said softly. "I believe you."

"Good," Stef breathed out in relief. Her thumb began tracing the lines of Lena's face. "I love you so much. I love our family so much. Nothing, nothing, nothing, will ever be more important then that."

"Good," said Lena, as Stef nuzzled her neck. "I'm still mad at you," she warned, as Stef found interesting places to deliver short, warm kisses.

"Uh-huh. Can we pretend we kept fighting and now it's over and get right to the making-up part?" Stef wanted to know as her hands slid lower.

Lena gasped a little, and a smile made it's way to her face. "No. You have to make it up to me," she demanded.

"Done."


	14. Mothers

Ch. 14: Mothers

_RL13436 requested the first time the kids said Mommy and Mama to their mothers. I hemmed and hawed for awhile, but finally got something I like. Here's the result. Thanks, as always for the reviews, follows, and favorites. _

"Say ma-ma Brandon. Say mama," Stef coaxed her baby. She stood in the sunny kitchen, her son perched on her lap.

"Don't listen to your mom, little man. Say Dada. Da-da," Mike enunciated clearly.

Brandon babbled eagerly, his baby voice going up and down like scales on a piano. "B-b-b-b-b-babababab," he babbled eagerly. He bounced on his unsteady legs, letting Stef take his weight so he could kick his feet in delight.

"No, no babababa," said Stef, laughing. "Mama. Mommy's the best. Say Mama, sweet boy." She looked at Mike playfully. "That twenty bucks is going to be mine, pal. You haven't got a prayer."

"No way," Mike protested. "Brandon and me are buddies. We have an agreement and everything," he bent closer to the little boy, the brass buttons on his uniforms catching the baby's attention as he reached for them.

"Buh-buh-buh," the baby said seriously, grasping the buttons with a wet hand. He looked at his father, "Buh-bah!" he finished.

"He's not gonna say it," sighed Mike, wiping the buttons surreptitiously with his sleeve. "Another day, maybe. Huh little man?" He finished drinking his coffee and walked over the sink to wash out the mug. "I should be home by 6:00 tonight," he called towards Stef.

"Yeah?" she lifted Brandon to her shoulder, patting his back in soothing motions. She stood and moved closer to her husband. "Anything interesting going on?" she kept her voice casual.

"Nope," he said, turning around grinning. "Miss the excitement?"

"Catching criminals?" Stef asked, still patting the baby's back. "Nah. Brandon crawled across the kitchen floor four times without stopping yesterday. There's no bigger excitement then that!"

"Yeah. Okay," he smirked. He gave her a perfunctory kiss, then leaned down to kiss his son's head. "Bye little man," he said cheerfully.

Stef watched her husband leave somewhat wistfully. She loved her baby, but she did miss the action of the station. And grown-up talk. She was really missing that. But she did have maternity leave for fifteen months and she was going to use it. Brandon babbled cheerfully at her as she cuddled him. "Well Brandon. Just you and Mama again. What do you want to do today?"

Brandon blew a raspberry.

"Well that's no way to talk to Mama, is it?"

"Mama!" Brandon crowed happily.

"What did you say?" Stef asked, as she bounced him, looking into his curious eyes.

"Mmmm-mmm-mama, mama, mama," he babbled happily, blowing a giant spit bubbles at the end.

"Brandon!" squealed Stef. "You did it. You said Mama!" She began dancing around the kitchen with her son in her arms. "You did it, you did it, you did it!" she announced to the empty room.

"Mamamamamamamamama," Brandon said agreeably.

Stef kissed the frowzy hair on his little head, completely happy. The doubts about her life, about her and Mike, faded with this simple word. Maybe she didn't love Mike the way she had read about in fairy tales or seen in the movies, but that wasn't terrible, right? A lot of people probably felt the same way. Who believed in fairy tale love at her age anyway? This was enough. She had her baby. She had Mike, who was her best friend. This was enough. This would be enough. She would make it be enough. She kissed her son's head again. "Mama," he declared, and snuggled into her neck.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lena surveyed the playground. It was pretty crowded which she had expected on this sunny spring day. Her eyes fell on her son who was tearing around the playground like a tiny dervish. She stayed on the far bench, wanting to give him as much autonomy as possible. Not like some. She couldn't help but give a tiny smirk as she watched one mother frantically trailing her five-year old like a dog on the hunt. When he began crossing the monkey barks, she waited desperately below, arms held out in case of an unexpected fall. Lena shook her head. Helicopter parents. She had certainly seen her share. How they expected their children to grow into responsible, dependable people was beyond her. She went back to make notations on her yellow pad. She needed to make sure the rest of the staff was gearing up for the end-of-school which was around the corner. Testing. Report cards. It was going to be extraordinarily busy. That's why she was making sure to take some time to relax today. Her head jerked up when she hear a long wail. She instantly recognized it as Brandon's. She jumped up, placing her materials carefully on the bench as she looked around, trying to figure out where it was coming from. She moved around the large playground, noting many of the other mothers were looking around as well. Finally she spotted him, curled up in a heap at the bottom of the climbing structure, crying loudly. A circle of children were looking at him with grave, interested faces. Her heart quickened, Brandon rarely cried from physical pain. He always tried to tough it out. Both Stef and Mike had encouraged this.

"Mama," she heard him sob breathlessly, "Mama," he was clutching his arm to his chest.

Lena felt herself break a little for him as she ran in his direction. Poor little guy. Not only was he hurt, but he wanted Stef, who wasn't there. She finally got to him, and kneeled. "Oh, Brandon," she said gently.

"Mama!" he gasped, burying his head into her stomach.

Lena blinked rapidly, just now noticing the circle of parents forming behind her. Oh. _She_ was mama. He wasn't calling for Stef…he was calling for her. She picked him up, cradling him gently in her arms.

"Do want us to get some help?" asked a red-head with worried eyes and a cell phone in hand.

Brandon shook his head wildly. "No! Only want Mama!"

"I think we're okay," Lena assured the woman kindly. "I'm just gonna…" she gestured over to the benches.

The woman nodded uncertainly and the crowd parted as she carried Brandon to the bench. Lena sat down with Brandon on her lap. He cuddled closer, his sobs only slightly softer. He clutched at his arm.

"Hey, hey," said Lena softly. "Let me see, baby."

Brandon shook his head and sniffled, "It huuurts," he bawled.

Lena stroked his head, then brushed the tears off his cheeks with her thumbs. "C'mon, Little Boy Blue," she pleaded. "Let me see your arm."

He sniffled and looked at her, his big blue eyes swimming with tears. This particular pet name was a strictly at-home name. Lena had caught him looking at Mother Goose Rhymes five months ago and had told him that they were based on secret meanings and codes that were almost all lost in history. With his rapt attention, she told him the few that she did know. Now every time he heard a poem, rhyme or fairy tale, he would lug it over to Lena asking eagerly, "Is there a secret in this?" Little Boy Blue was now a family code name.

"Okay," he mumbled. He held out his arm, which was already swelling.

"Oh, baby. That looks like it hurts. Thank you for being brave," Lena said as she quickly catalogued this into "possible fracture" territory. She pressed down very lightly, watching as Brandon winced. "We need to go see the doctor for this."

At this pronouncement, Brandon dissolved into tears, shaking his head forlornly. "No, Mama. Please," he begged.

She shifted him back to her hip, gathering materials in her other hand. "We have to baby. But we'll call Mommy too, okay?"

He sniffled and nodded, letting his head drop wearily onto her shoulder. She looked around, wishing there was a place she could get some ice, but knowing the food vendors only opened their places when there was a game of some sort going on. She walked quickly to the car, buckled Brandon into the seat, and began backing out of the parking lot as she called their pediatrician to see if they could get an emergency appointment. At the affirmative answer, she made a bee-line to the office, calling Stef as she did so. Stef couldn't be there right away, but said she would be as soon as she could. Eyeing the busy traffic, Lena handed the phone back to Brandon so he could talk to his mom. He sniffed pathetically into the phone as he begged his mom to meet them at the doctor's office.

By the time Stef arrived, Brandon had gotten an X-Ray and the diagnosis of a hairline fracture of his radius. Stef bustled in, looking official in her uniform. Brandon clutched her tightly as she picked him up, giving her a play-by-play description of what had happened.

"You are a very brave boy," Stef said to him lovingly.

"I cried," he admitted frankly. "But Mama was there to take care of me, so I felt better. And she said we could have whatever I wanted for dinner tonight. And I get a special treat like a sundae, or maybe a banana split or maybe even bubble gum ice cream."

Stef gave her partner a smile, somewhat puzzled when Lena didn't return it. She gave her hand a quick squeeze. "Wh-," she began.

The doctor came into the room, "Okay folks. We're ready to cast the arm. Brandon, what color do you want?"

"Ummm," Brandon tapped his chin in thought. "Blue," he aimed a sideways grin at his mothers and tried to wink, which was really a blink because he hadn't got the hang of just working one eyelid at a time yet.

Stef took Brandon home so Lena could get the ingredients for dinner and dessert. Brandon decided he wanted home-made sausage and pepperoni pizza for dinner and all the fixings for a make-it-yourself sundae.

Lena was surprisingly subdued that evening, only managing smiles for Brandon when he looked at her. Stef had a feeling she knew what was the matter, and she led her reluctant partner out the door and onto the porch swing while Brandon was engrossed in a movie. She pulled Lena into her lap, and raised her chin to put it on her slightly-taller partner's shoulder. "What's wrong, love?" she asked gently, trying to make eye contact.

At the loving words, Lena didn't even try to hold back. "I broke our son," she said, and buried her head on Stef's shoulder, crying softly.

Stef couldn't help but smile, knowing this was what had been bothering her partner all day. She kissed her neck. "You didn't break him, sweetheart," she said. "He fell. Got hurt. It happens to kids all the time."

Lena sniffed, "I was watching this one mom and I was so smug about how over-protective she was, but maybe if I would have been watching more closely then he wouldn't have-."

"Uh-uh. No way sweetheart. We are not going to be the kind of parents who protect their kids from life. Honey, please," she cupped Lena's chin in her hand, drawing her eyes to her own, "You did nothing wrong. Brandon is fine. He got hurt. He's all fixed up. Everything is fine."

Lena sniffed a little, then hugged Stef fiercely. "Okay," she agreed softly. They went back inside to join Brandon on the couch.

The combination of the pain medication, and being cuddled between his mothers, made Brandon fall asleep before the movie had finished. Stef carried him upstairs and tucked him in bed as Lena watched. She stroked the hair on his head. "G'night baby," she whispered as she kissed him.

"G'night Mommy," he mumbled through a yawn.

Lena hesitated by the door, moving forward when he made sleepy grabby hands at her. She kissed his forehead. "Good night, Little Boy Blue," she told him.

He blinked sleepy eyes at her, "G'night Mama," he said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The Runaway Bunny was currently Mariana's favorite bedtime story. When Stef read it, she would add to the little rabbit's plan of escape, and redouble the mother's efforts to find her. When Lena read the story, she let her voice firm at the mother's determination, and added something that Mariana adored. She called the bunny in the story, 'Little Mariana Bunny'.

Mariana clutched her blanket to her chest as her head lay peacefully on the pillow. She loved the cadence of Lena's voice. She loved the security of this home. It had been a year since they had arrived here, and Mariana was beginning to think that it was entirely possible that she and Jesús would be staying there. This home, would be their forever home.

Lena finished the story, then closed it gently. "Do you need anything else, Mariana?" she asked, stroking the hair off the girl's cheeks, then turning on her Tinkerbell night light.

Mariana shook her head, the words on her tongue wanting to come out, but frozen with fear.

"All right then sweetheart. Good night. Stef will be in to kiss you good night in a minute," she tucked the covers more firmly around the little girl's body, and started to leave.

Lena was at the doorway, when she heard a small voice. "Mama, if I swam away in the big, blue ocean…what would you do?"

Lena smiled at the cadence of the story language, and the precious name that had been bequeathed on her. She turned around and walked over to the bed. "I would swim in the big, blue ocean to catch you, because you are my little girl," she said.

"What if I jumped on an enormous, brown bird, and flew up into the sky?" asked Mariana seriously.

Lena sat on the bed beside Mariana, "Then I would jump on a great, big, gray bird to catch you, because you are my little girl."

"What if a little, yellow car came to take me away?" said Mariana, her eyes pleading with Lena.

Lena swallowed. She knew there was a possibility Ana would want the twins back. She knew there was a chance that DSHS would simply decide one day to remove the twins from their house. She didn't want to lie to the little girl, but she realized at the same time that she couldn't lie to herself. "Then I would jump in my big, black van and get you, because you are my little girl," she said, a lump forming in her throat.

Mariana nodded, tears glistening in her eyes in the glow of the night light. "Love you Mama," she said, nestling into the blankets.

"I love you too, Mariana," whispered Lena. She kissed her daughter good night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

There were days when the sound of her own name, made Lena want to scream. This was one of those days. Brandon was recovering from a flu bug, and spent his morning grumping around the house, on the borderline of being a complete brat. Lena finally told him he needed to go upstairs for a nap, and he threw a full blown temper tantrum, worthy of a two-year-old. "Don't. Want. A nap!" he bawled out at the top of his lungs.

Lena, weary and feeling short-tempered herself, glared at him. "Brandon, if you don't take a nap, I'm going to think you need something else, and I can guarantee - it won't be pleasant."

Brandon proceeded to stomp upstairs and then tortured her by calling for her every five minutes. First he needed throat lozenges, then he needed water, then he needed more throat lozenges because drinking the water had erased the effects of the previous lozenges. Then he needed vapor rub. Then he needed more Kleenex. Finally he fell into a fitful doze.

In between these demands, Lena drilled Jesús on his flashcards, and patiently watched as Mariana held a fashion show.

By the time she had put the kids in the car, she was getting a headache. She dropped a cranky Brandon off at the station. Stef was going to take him to the doctor, they were pretty sure he was nursing another ear infection in addition to the flu. Then she dropped Mariana off at her ballet lessons. Finally, there was only Jesús in the car but he seemed to feel that he had to make up for the loss of the other two and chattered non-stop.

"Lena, why do you think Mr. Pearson's breath smells bad? Lena, did you see that guy, why was he wearing that weird hat? Lena what does s-l-u-t spell? Lena, if you had to choose between eating glass or eating garbage, which would you choose? Lena, when are we going to get to the math club? Hey Lena, did you ever notice that mother birds throw up into their babies mouths? Why don't we do that?"

Lena believed in responding to every question, no matter how many times Stef had just told her to tune the kids out. She didn't know if it was the teacher inside her, or just her deep-seated sense of the _rightness of things_ that made it unconsiounable not to _listen_. As she answered Jesús, she could hear her answers becoming more terse. Jesús, with the unerring instinct of an ADHD child, responded to this by asking more questions, with a more frantic tone. It was like he saw the edge, and couldn't help but jump. He had to know the reaction.

Lena slammed on her brakes as another car swerved in front of her, without using a signal, then flipped her off when she honked the horn in retaliation. When she passed the car she made sure to glare at him as she began barreling down the road. If she didn't move it, they were going to be late which meant a penalty fee.

"Mama!" shrieked Jesús from the back seat.

Lena slammed on the brakes so hard, the seatbelt caught and sliced into her chest. "What's wrong Jesús? What happened?" she asked frantically, trying to both look and reach behind her, and pull off the side of the road simultaneously.

She managed to pull over and undid her seatbelt, just as Jesús shoved his muddy sneaker in her face. "Look Mama!" he said with a huge smile. "I did it. I totally did it. I tied my shoe!"

It was on the tip of her tongue to scold him. The only thing that held her back was the bright excitement in his eyes and the enormous grin on his face. She took a deep breath. "That's great baby. I'm so proud of you!" Jesús and Mariana had come to them unable to tie their shoes. Their previous families had put them into Velcro shoes, too busy (or lazy) to add shoe-tying to their day. Lena had been especially annoyed by this, and had made shoe-tying a daily practice. Mariana had learned pretty quickly, but for Jesús, the combination of multiple directions, the small-motor dexterity, and the attention it called for, made it a challenging task indeed. Now he looked at her, proud that he would no longer have to have his teachers or his mothers tie his shoe for him. This was independence. Lena touched his face. "You've been working really hard Jesús. It's just like I told you, if you work hard enough at something , you can do it. That's what it's going to be like with your school work too. Sometimes it's going to be really hard but if you keep trying, you're going to get it."

Jesús nodded happily. "Yes!" he said cheerfully enthusiastic.

Lena tapped her hand on the steering wheel for a moment, then turned back to him, "Should we go get some ice cream, to celebrate?"

"Yes!" said Jesús immediately, then he paused in thought. "Wait, what about my class?"

Lena looked at the clock on the dashboard. "We're already running late," she shrugged.

Jesús slumped down, his eyebrows knotting. "Well-," he said unwillingly. "I wanna keep getting better at my math. I should probably go to my lesson," he looked at her seriously.

Lena grinned at him. "That's a good point buddy. Let's go for ice cream after. And we'll get double scoops with toppings."

"Ya-hooo!" shrieked Jesús, throwing his shoe in the air, uncaring that it bounced back down on his head. "Thanks Mama!" he yelled, clutching her in a hug around her neck from behind.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The annual police marathon was as crowded as ever. Lena sighed as she was bumped hard, again. She looked downward to find her children. Mariana was clinging desperately to Jesús's hand. Crowds made her nervous. Brandon was scowling, trying to protect both Lena and the twins from the constant movements of the crowds and failing utterly. "We're going to be there," said Lena, pointing at a place near the finish line.

Jesús was bouncing in his eagerness. "When are we going to see Stef?"

"Not too long kiddo," she assured him. She really hoped that was the case. She timed it so they wouldn't be waiting at the finish line for very long before Stef arrived. She knew her partner wouldn't be first, but her competitiveness would at least put her in the top twenty.

"Mom's going to be here any minute," Brandon assured his siblings. "She always does really well in these races." He grinned, his pride in his mother obvious.

Jesús wiggled impatiently, running back and forth from the roped-off street, to where his family was standing. After about fifteen times of this, Lena was thinking that Jesús should have run the marathon. It might have slowed him down for at least an hour. "I see 'em coming!" he shrieked suddenly, nearly deafening Brandon with his yell.

"Lemme see, lemme see," begged Mariana, who was several inches shorter than her brothers. Lena tried to make room for the little girl, but the jostling was preventing her. Finally, with a sigh she lifted Mariana to sit on her shoulders. Luckily, Mariana weighed about as much as a bird, because she wasn't strong enough to do that for a long time.

Brandon and Jesús hung onto the rope guard, screaming enthusiastically as the runners became more than just a blur on the horizon. As the got closer, Lena saw that Stef was indeed, among the first clump of runners. She was wearing a brightly covered bandana around her head that the kids had all put their handprints on. It was their Mother's Day gift. About 500 yards from the finish line, there was a sudden yell from the crowd. "Fuckin' pigs!" The officers in Stef's tight clump swerved and ducked automatically as a cascade of balloons hit them. Stef and several other officers were slammed to the ground. There was absolute silence in the crowd as the officers, smeared with red and purple paint, got to their feet stiffly. Lena could see that Stef's knee was bleeding. Next to her, Brandon's eyes had filled with tears of humiliation for his mother. Just as Lena was about to put her arms around him, she felt a small burst of movement by her side.

"Those bastards, I'm gonna kill them!" hollered Jesús with serious intent. His little fists were clenched and he started to lift the rope to dash under it.

Lena immediately grabbed him, nearly dislodging Mariana for her precarious position. "No Jesús," she said, infusing enough seriousness in her voice to warn him that things would go to DEFCON 1 if he didn't behave. She did notice that several adult members of the crowd had detached themselves in pursuit.

She kept her hand clenched on his shirt and was reaching for Brandon when she heard the high, clear voice of her daughter above her head. "You can do it Mommy! Keep running! You can make it!"

Several heads turned in Mariana's direction, Stef's included. Lena knew she had been a little hurt that the twins had been calling her "mama" but had yet to call her "mom". She played it off, saying that it was understandable since they had spent more time with Lena, but Lena knew her feelings were still a little wounded.

"Go Mommy!" yelled Mariana again, her clear voice even louder in the silence. "Run, run, run!"

Even though Stef was far away, Lena could see the flash of white teeth as Stef began to run again. Little Mariana, who spoke so sparingly and softly, even at home, had yelled out in a crowd of people. She had yelled to her mother.

"Go Mom!" Jesús seconded quickly. "Go! Go! Go!"

Girded on by the sound of the children's voices, the crowd of cop families and friends took up the yells of encouragement. Even though several of the officers were bleeding or limping, they all moved to the finish line. Stef was limping heavily, but she moved stubbornly forward.

"Run mom!" the twins yelled in syncopation. "Run! You're almost there!"

Lena looked down to see Brandon's fists clenched as he whispered, "C'mon mom. Tough it out. You can do it!" He whispered it over and over, his body quivering in anxiety.

Stef grinned and flashed them a thumb's up sign as she passed them and crossed over the finish line. It took only moments for the little family to rush together, the children clinging to Stef and she touched their heads, then hugged and kissed them. Lena planted a firm kiss against her partner's lips, and used her own kid-made bandana to wipe the paint off her face.

"You did it Mommy!" yelled Mariana, clutched in Stef's arms. "I knew you could do it. I just knew it!"

Jesús leaned against her right leg, and Brandon her left. "You were totally awesome, Mom," said Jesús. "You beat a whole bunch of those other guys!"

"You did good mom," Brandon affirmed quietly, a small smile breaking through the seriousness of his face.

"Great job, hon.," said Lena, giving her another kiss.

Stef grinned as she hugged her three children and her partner. What a great day.


	15. Tricks and Treats

Tricks and Treats

_A/N #1: Written for the Hell Yeah Stef and Lena Halloween fanfiction challenge. _

_A/N #2: I use to live in Arizona, and whenever one of my parent's took my brother and me out trick-or-treating, they did it with a can of Budweiser. In retrospect, it probably made Halloween a lot more tolerable! J_

_A/N #3: I combined this prompt with a request a reader made about having Stef injured on the job. Lena definitely takes care of her…but um…not in a nurse way._

_A/N #4: This is mostly within my __Winding Road__ universe, but I thought I'd make it a stand-alone because of the prompt and for possible universe-tampering later._

_Okay, somehow this story got lost. It's not showing up on the Foster's section so I'm posting it as part of the series. _

**_This is rated M, although I tend to think it's relatively mild._**

Stef looked at the sluggishly bleeding wound. _Oh shit, _she thought. This wasn't good. Granted, it wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it might be, but crashing through a window with a suspect in her clutches had caused some damage.

"Nice move, Robocop," said her partner Steve. "Diving through three layers sheet glass was the only way to get him? Aren't you supposed to be smarter than that?"

"Weren't you supposed to grab him when he came running by your corner?" Stef retorted, dabbing at her wound gingerly and rolling her eyes at his exaggeration. "Don't blame me because you can't keep up with the bad guys, Grandpa."

"I'm nine years older than you, Foster," said Steven with a smirk. "Hardly a member of the AARP."

"Wouldn't know it to look at you," Stef grunted as she pulled the piece of glass out of her shoulder.

"Stef! What the hell!" yelped Steven as he reached forward to staunch the bleeding.

She looked at her wound as it flowed over her uniform shirt, "Whoops," she said mildly as she went to dab at the wound again.

Steven slapped her hands away and whistled to the freckled face paramedic who had entered the building, "Over here!" he called insistently.

It didn't take long for the young medic to decide she needed stiches, so she had her partner take her to the hospital, eschewing the suggestion of an ambulance ride.

"Hey, you think your lady's gonna be worried about your scratch?" said Steven conversationally as they sat in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Stef was clad only in her uniform pants and a tank top she wore under the uniform shirt.

"You mean _Lena_?" asked Stef good-naturally, emphasizing her lover's name. Scratch the surface of any police department, and you'd probably find an Old Boy's Club, but these old boys weren't too bad. It had been difficult when she first came out, but her captain had no patience for prejudice in any form and any member of her team who couldn't seem to handle the information, was eventually transferred out.

"Yeah, didn't you say somethin' about her being a bit squeamish?" Steve asked, his tone managing to be both teasing and serious.

"I didn't say that," Stef defended her lover immediately. "She just…doesn't like me getting hurt. That's all."

"She knows you carry a gun, right? And chase after dangerous criminals?"

"Ye-es," admitted Stef slowly. "I just…think she has a different idea of what my day-to-day work looks like."

"You tell stupid criminal stories? Talk about the homeless people you babied? Laugh a lot?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Stef averted her eyes a moment. It's not that she _lied_ to Lena, she just didn't want to scare her. Or the kids. And her stories were always true, she just left out some of the details. But in truth, she really _had_ never shot anyone and her ability to out think criminals made her job more like a game - most of the time.

"I do it too," said Steven honestly. "What's the good of them worrying all the time? They worry about us then they don't get to live their own lives. That's not right."

"Lookit you, the hospital philosopher," Stef joked.

He gave her a wry grin, then nodded to the young woman in scrubs heading over to them, "Looks like you're gonna get fixed up. I'll see you later," he patted her leg companionably as he got up.

"Yeah," Stef said. She followed the PA to a curtained bed. What the hell was she going to tell Lena?

After it was over and she'd got a ride back to the station, Stef sat in her car, staring at her shoulder in the driver's side mirror. The stitching was neat, but there was absolutely no hiding that it was a wound. She patted the neat white bandage back down, contemplating her options. There was really only two that she could settle on; tell Lena, or lie to Lena. They both had significant ramifications. Of course, maybe there was a third option, thought Stef as she began driving home. She didn't have lie to Lena, she could just put off telling her…until the wound was almost totally healed. Then she would come clean. Mostly clean. Of course, hiding an injury on a body that Lena knew intimately was a daunting task, especially tonight. Stef drummed the steering wheel lightly. Not having sex was certainly not an option. With three kids in the house, if they had a chance for grown-up time, they jumped at it…and on each other. Lena would sense something was wrong if she pulled away. Either that or she'd be incredibly hurt. No good options there. Waiting at a stoplight, she heard a shriek that immediately put all of her senses on alert. She relaxed when she saw a giggling teenage girl being chased (by a teenage boy was Stef's guess) in a werewolf mask. Stef touched the bandages thoughtfully. It was Halloween. That could be helpful.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lena hummed as she pulled the tray of pumpkin seeds out the oven. "Lemme see Mama!" Jesús hollered as he leaned over her, practically taking a nose-dive into the oven.

"Jesús! Be careful," Lena maneuvered him away from the heat with one hand as she held tightly to the steaming tray of seeds with the other.

"Oops. Sorry!" he offered her a gap-tooth grin where a former bottom tooth had resided.

She noticed a trickle of red and immediately set the pan down on the counter. "What happened Jesús? You're bleeding," she said, capturing his chin in her hand.

The little boy touched his lip experimentally, "Oh, it's not real. It's just a blood capsule. Me n' Brandon were trying them out."

"Brandon and I," she corrected him matter-of-factly, wiping the fake blood off with a Halloween-themed dishcloth.

"Uh-huh," he agreed amiably.

"Where are your brother and sister anyway?" Lena asked, turning as she washed her hands at the sink.

"Brandon got fake blood all over his shirt and he's trying to wash it before you find out," Jesús tattled without thinking. "Mariana got grossed out by the blood and went to try out her princess costume. Again," he made a face.

Lena smiled, "Well, tell them to get down here. The pizza's going to be here in ten minutes and we want to eat in time to go trick-or-treating."

"'Kay!" Jesús ran upstairs eagerly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Stef took a short breath as she walked in the door, then smiled as she saw her children bent over the coffee table, apparently absorbed in what they were looking at. "Mommy!" Mariana spotted her first.

"Hi Mom," said Brandon, not looking at her as he traced a path on the paper with his finger.

"Whoa – cool!" shouted Jesús, "You look like a freak!"

Brandon looked up immediately and Mariana skidded to a stop in front of her mother. "I'm not a freak," said Stef, taking care to sound insulted. "I'm Frankenstein!"

Brandon approached his mother more slowly than his siblings, staring at her critically. "Frankenstein was the name of the doctor, not the monster. Mama was reading that to me last week."

Stef rolled her eyes, kissing each of her children, saving him for last and ruffling his hair as she did so, "Fine Mr. Smarty-Pants. I'm Frankenstein's Monster then."

"Okay," said Brandon matter-of-factly, reaching to touch one of the fake scars peeking out from under the torn lab coat. "That's cool," he said.

"Really cool!" said Jesús, trying to touch all the scars at once and coming perilously close to handling her real scar with more force than would be comfortable.

Stef straightened quickly, "Did Mama order pizza?" she asked throwing the question over her shoulder as she walked towards the kitchen, the children trailing behind her.

"Yup," said Mariana, trying not to get underfoot and immediately doing so, "She's re-slicing it up right now."

Stef crept into the kitchen wrapping her arms around Lena from behind and kissing the back of her neck. "Hey hon," she spoke into Lena's ear.

Lena grinned, making the last cut to a large pizza, "Hey." She lay down the pizza slicer, and turned around in her lover's arms, giving her a tender kiss.

"Eww," said Jesús, "Mushy!"

"Get out of here then," Stef suggested lightly, tickling his stomach when he came too close.

"We don't have time for you to be mushy," he whined. "Mama says we have to eat before we go trick-or-treating and I wanna go right away so I can get the most candy."

"Okay, okay!" sighed Stef, raising her hands. "You get the plates and I'll pour the milk, all right?"

She gave Lena another kiss, taking the time to brush her fingers lightly against her cheek. Part of being a cop meant pushing aside the knowledge that you put your life in danger when you went to work. A cop who went to the job afraid every day was going to be either incredibly ineffective or dead. Most likely both. But that didn't mean there weren't times when she deliberately savored the rhythm of her home, the smiles of her children, and the feeling of her partner's soft skin. These were things worth appreciating…things worth remembering and reminders that she shouldn't take stupid risks.

Lena's eyes were warm with affection, and she shoved her lightly, "Go get the milk before our kids start climbing the walls and hanging from the ceiling lights."

Stef grinned, kissed her once more, and got the milk.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dinner was a raucous affair with the kids volume control completely unbalanced and the fact that Jesús managed to spill his milk twice, then for good measure…Mariana's milk as well. Stef was a little grateful for these distractions as they kept Lena and her hopping with little time for ordinary conversation. This usually would have bothered her but for now, she was thankful for the reprieve.

When Stef suggested a quick wrestling match, (complete with oil and bikinis) to decide who was going to take the kids trick-or-treating, Lena just grinned at her and handed her a beer. "Have fun sweetheart," she said blithely, shoving another one in her lover's tattered lab coat pocket for good measure. "Kids! Mommy's ready to take you trick-or-treating!" she yelled upstairs.

"That's not fair," said Stef, trying for pathetic puppy dog eyes. "I took them last year."

"And you'll take them again next year," said Lena calmly, "And the year after that and the year after that…because that's our agreement."

Stef sighed and shook her head. Two years ago, Lena had taken the kids trick-or-treating and it had been an unqualified disaster. To be fair, Stef hadn't known that the boys had drank a can and a half of Red Bull before she sent them off with her partner. Mariana _had_ mentioned that she hated vampires, but the way she said it, made Stef think it was the same way she hated broccoli and when her cartoons were interrupted on Saturday morning. She didn't know the little girl was completely terrified of them. It had been a bad night. Stef apologized profusely, mostly because whatever she thought, _Lena_ clearly blamed her for the night, even though it was somewhat good humored. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You get to hog the _fun_ job," she said with a mock pout.

Lena grabbed her chin and gave her the kind of kiss she felt all the way to her toes. Stef blinked at her partner, immediately heavy lidded. Lena used her weak knees to push her to the living room. "Go on, I'll see you later," the words were light, and being said in front of the children, her remark seemed completely innocuous. That was unless you were looking at her eyes, and saw the implied meaning in the curve of her lips. Stef carried that image with her as her children dragged her out the door.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Beer was good_, thought Stef. She had pocketed a third one when Lena's back was turned and was feeling…happy. The kids were overjoyed at the haul and even Jesús's energy seemed to be flagging which in itself was a minor miracle. Stef knew it was time to head back before their mood switched from cheerful to cranky. It could happen in seconds and she wasn't willing to endure any candy-induced tantrums. After piling, trading, comparing, and trying to consume more candy, Stef and Lena sent their protesting children to bed.

When Stef plodded tiredly to their bedroom, she was met with a surprise. Eight grinning Jack-o'-Lanterns provided the sole light in the room. The bed was strewn with candy corn. Stef turned around grinning, "Lena, you nut! How long did this take you to-" she stopped and swallowed.

Whatever Lena was supposed to be dressed up for Halloween, it was someone or something that was nearly naked. The cloth, what there was of it, draped across her hips and only over one breast. "You like?" asked Lena, in an everyday voice, turning around slowly, as if she regularly seduced her partner in a Halloween-themed bedroom.

"I-uh," Stef shook her head, trying desperately not to start babbling like some ridiculous cliché. Dear G-d, was that body paint? How did she manage to get it _there_? "I…what did you say?" she asked, her hazel eyes showing honest befuddlement.

Lena chuckled, her rich laugh rolling over Stef in waves. "I asked…" she sashayed over to her partner, her hips swaying to such an extent it was a miracle that the cloth stayed on, "If you liked what you saw," she finished with an open kiss, and a tiny nip of Stef's lower lip.

"Yes," said Stef immediately. "I like. I definitely like!"

Lena chuckled again, curling her arm to stroke that back of her lover's hair, and readied herself for another kiss, when Stef spoke quietly, "I always like what I see. You leave me breathless every day of our lives together."

The thoughtfulness temporarily derailed Lena's seduction, and this time her kiss possessed sweetness under the passion. It was easy to get distracted with day-to-day living, but they both tried very hard to keep the romantic part of their relationship a priority.

Lena gently pushed her partner to the bed until Stef's knees hit and buckled as she sat. Lena straddled her and began removing clothes as though it was an Olympic sport.

Stef tried to protest and think of a way to remove her lab coat without hurting her shoulder, but Lena's warm kisses made it difficult to concentrate. "Um, Lena," she tried, kissing back and trying to work the buttons with one finger, "Can we…" Lena's fingers chose that moment to find a new place to linger and Stef was momentarily speechless again. Lena managed to remove her lab coat, her shirt, and was working on her bra before Stef regained her senses. "Lena I…"

Lena's warm fingers coasted over the wound, and paused. Even in the low light, Stef saw the crease in her lover's forehead, and her heart sped up. "What's this?" asked Lena, slowly sliding off her lap.

Stef tried to catch her before she slipped all the way off, but Lena pushed her away to get up and turn the bedroom lights on. Stef squinted at the brightness, their harsh light making her feel more exposed. "Just a cut," said Stef, trying to keep her tone careless. "I was running and got snagged on something. Stupid really." It was the truth, just not the whole truth. She struggled up and walked over to her scowling lover.

"When were you going to tell me?" Lena asked.

"Later," said Stef honestly. "Really, it was just no big deal and I didn't think much about it." Well, that last part was more lie then truth. After the three beers she hadn't thought about it. After seeing a nearly naked Lena she hadn't thought of it. The rest of the time? Yeah, it had been on her mind.

Lena looked at her with those piercing brown eyes. "Really?" she asked slowly.

Stef trotted out a smile. "Really. Once I was with the kids…once I was with you…it wasn't important." That at least was the truth.

Lena's hands were on her hips and it was clear she didn't buy it. Stef needed a distraction. She went over to the light switch, flipping the switch off again as she took Lena's hand and led her back to the bed. "I was thinking about you all day. Wondering what my treat would be. Whispering that before I left for work today was just cruel, love," she said in mock stern tones.

"I promised a trick or a treat," said Lena, a slow smile curving her lips. "Maybe you'll get a trick instead."

"No I won't," breathed Stef quietly. "You wouldn't do that." She pulled Lena back down to the bed, rolling on her good side as she did so.

"Maybe I would," said Lena trying for a stroppy tone, "When you're trying to trick _me_."

Stef closed her eyes. "I just didn't want you to worry," she admitted in a soft voice.

Lena looked at her pensively, "You better be more careful then," she said.

Stef nodded eagerly. "Yeah. Of course."

Lena's hands began roaming again, making Stef gasp and feel the blood rushing to her head in slow waves. "Lena," she groaned.

"Hmmm?" Lena had taken to mouthing her way down Stef's chest, letting her tongue circle her lover's nipple and letting her teeth graze it with light force.

"You…I…" Nobody but Lena could make her lose her mind so quickly. It would be embarrassing if it wasn't unbearably sexy.

Just when she was about to lose it, Lena slowed down to nearly a complete stop, letting her body press against Stef's. "You're treat's under the pillow," she murmured into Stef's ear.

Stef reached upwards, trying not to wince as she felt the stitches pull. Her fingers grasped a cylindrical object. She brought it closer to her face, her mind trying to process what she was seeing. "Uh. Babe?"

"Uh-huh?"

She could feel Lena's smile pressed into her thigh. "The end is shaped like a-"

"Jack-o'-Lantern, yeah. I was going for a theme tonight."

"It's-it's orange," stammered Stef, still unable to believe what she was looking at.

"Yup," said Lena happily. "And guess what else?"

"What?" asked Stef, dragging out the word suspiciously.

"It glows in the dark."

Happy Halloween!


End file.
